Go with the flow
by Tsuki no Kitsune
Summary: Shounenai, SasuNaru. Falling down a cliff can have a weird affect on someone, right? Sasuke starts to see Naruto in a new light but what does pretending to be a geisha has to do with anything? What about falling in love? COMPLETED
1. Falling

**Disclaimer: **Do not own, Naruto is property of Kishimoto-sama

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Warning: **Sasuke's point of view, follow that poop head ( oO ) when he thinks his way through everything. Of course OOC-ness and some bad grammar. This is not a one-shot.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Go with the flow**_

He was falling. No, correction, they were all falling.

A shriek from above made his ears hurt. How could anyone's voice shred through not only the excruciating volume of the wind but also his own berating thoughts? A cliff steeper than he'd ever seen had apparently been chosen for their ends, if one believed in fate that is, which he clearly did not. A small miscalculation had tumbled them over the edge, in a big group, and left them to worry over their pity lives while the edge and cliff itself resumed waiting for another group of idiots to wander helplessly.

Darkness had not yet overcome the cliff and its companion edge. Why on earth four people did not see the big edge and how it ended without explanation into a big black of nothing was a mystery itself. The reason why no one saw the big gap between the two mountains was apparently lost. And while the cliff and edge all too quickly forgot about the misfortunately humans the humans themselves could not.

Above there existed a greatness of blue sky and white dazzling clouds, one would even find it relaxing if the situation had been different. Below there were nothing but darkness. Yes, it was still early morning, but the sun's beam didn't reach all the way down, to his discomfort.

He crossed his arms over his chest. Yes, he was falling. But that didn't mean he had to panic and act all irrational like one big-fore-headed girl whose scream did not only scare the birds but also his teacher. He grunted while he tried to change his position in the air so his head would not connect to the ground first, if there even existed one… ground I mean.

They had been falling for some time now, he recollected solemnly while a big error of orange flew past him with an overly joyful squeal. Yes, he was going to call him an error for the time being. He was mad, he was going to die and he wanted to blame the one who really was responsible for all of this. The Error had made an error and the error was going to pay, in the afterlife if it came to that. He grunted again and frowned visibly. Not only were they falling and meeting Mr. Death, he was hungry too. That Error had eaten his lunch, and he had hit him over the head while flying past.

The shrilling sound produced from the wind as he tumbled down further was starting to hurt his ears. A great deal actually. He wanted to put his fingers in his ears to block out the annoying sound but that would look ridiculous. Instead he tried to deny the fact that it ever existed. It didn't work.

He had expected at least for his teacher to behave a bit mature in a severe moment like the one they were facing. But as soon he saw that damn book he knew he was kidding himself. Who in their right mind would choose to read romance when they were going to die? And who in their remaining, yet low, mentality would actually prefer to scream for the love of God instead of planning a way to survive? He would never, ever understand these people. They were even interrupting him in his plans. Those ungrateful idiots were going to be the death of him, he swore under his breath.

Walls of stone passed him by in a raging speed. Now and then he could locate a falling stone, hitting the sides. They had entered the darkness and now nothing could be seen. The only good thing about it was that Sakura's voice died down to only an irritating whimper. He sighed merrily and thrust his hands in his pockets. Just when he was about to start working out a plan his annoying teacher joined him, how ever he managed that is one of many mysteries.

"We sure are lucky with the weather, aren't we?" His happy voice said and the closing of a book could he heard as it echoed loudly between the walls.

"What has that anything to do with it?" he grunted angrily.

"Well, Sasuke-kun, it could be raining."

Sasuke rolled his eyes even though he knew it couldn't be seen.

"So, thought of a way to get out of this mess?"

"No, because you keep interru-"

"Have you seen Naruto by the way? Was a while since I heard anything from him", Kakashi cut short and laughed. "I'm sure he's having a great time."

Sasuke raised a brow questionably. "What? Great time? How could anyo-"

"Man, I'm beat. Think I'm going to take a little nap. The Hokage never let's me nap you know, so don't go around telling folks about it. It'll be our own little secret. If you hear anything from Naruto, wake me up."

Sasuke was steaming with anger right about now. He had to control himself from reaching out and squeeze the life out of his idiot of teacher. "We are going to die and you are going to sleep?"

"Nah, we're not dying. You'll see."

"The only thing I see is darkness and the only thing I know is that we are falling! How can that be a good thing?"

"That's not a good thing…", Kakashi slurred through a yawn. "But we're not falling forever."

"That's what I'm worrying about! We're going to hit the ground some time and then-"

"You see, you already know what's going to happen. So don't worry if it can't be fixed, which it can't by the way. Just go with the flow."

Sasuke screamed angrily. "Are you stu-"

He was interrupted again. But this time from neither shrilling cry nor teacher's strange answers but from a loud splashing sound coming from below. Apparently one Naruto had met the "ground". If Sasuke had had the time he would have said something in the line of "uh-oh" but all of a sudden he was greeted by not only something extremely moist but also cold and airless. If he hadn't known what this moist stuff was he would had taken in a sharp breath of shock, but he knew that if he did the water would kill him off. He flailed his arms rather elegant to keep some sort of balance as to not be swept away and drowned. The water was so cold that his body felt numb the minute he fell into it. He dared not open is eyes, maybe because he didn't want to freeze his eyes off or maybe because of the fact that he was scared. Maybe because he didn't want to know what he actually was facing. He knew he couldn't fight a river or whatever it was.

"_Just go with the flow."_ The words taunted him evilly.

He was going to personally kill Kakashi.

He broke the surface after some intense swimming in the direction he assumed upward was. Sasuke gasped for air and tried frantically to stay floating as the river's stream wanted to pull him down. But with so much killing-intent inside he made up his mind that some river would not be the end of him; first he had to kill the Error and then the madman Kakashi. While going along the flow he scrunched up his face. Maybe he would kill off that girl too when he was at it? She was extremely annoying, so why not?

After bumping into one of the mountain-wall several times he could finally distinguish something else than blackness. A bright light could be seen far away and as uncharacteristic it may sound, he felt happy. He started wondering idly about the whereabouts of his team-mates. Had they already died? He sighed. That would suck. He wanted to show them what furious really was about and if they had died on him, what would he do then? Well, that was the reason he told himself. The nervous feeling he had inside was ignored totally. He was still going to kill them!

He floated for what felt like hours. However, eventually the light he had seen was no longer a dot in space. The river, or whatever, steered him from darkness out in broad daylight. He had to adjust his eyes to the unfamiliar brightness. Forests surrounded the river, which he now saw was gigantic. He realized quickly that he had to get on land if he didn't want to freeze to death anytime soon, so he started swimming to the east shore. When nearing the shore he saw something unsuspecting. That big, orange, Error was sitting on the beach, wrenching the water out of his jacket.

He swam closer and eventually climbed on shore. He didn't want to admit it, but he was dead tired. His body ached all over and his breath was hitched. What irritated him most was that Naruto didn't even seem stirred by, first, the falling and then the latter; almost drowning. He sat there, trying to rid his clothes of the freezing water. He had yet not seen Sasuke walking towards him where he sat in the sand. Sasuke grunted, he didn't like being the one to start a conversation. It wasn't his thing, so he grunted to let Naruto know he was presence.

He looked up and a big grin plastered on his shining face. "Oi, bastard! When did you get here?"

Sasuke frowned and tried to sit down gracefully, but it was hard when his body ached so much. "Just now, usuratonkachi, are you blind?"

Naruto pouted and looked down to his wet clothes. He was only wearing his big green boxers. "I was quite busy so I didn't see your almighty face, bastard." He threw the clothes to his side and hugged himself to get some warmth. "Damn that water was cold! And you would think that when you get out of it you would get warmer. But no!"

Sasuke didn't answer. He just looked away and tried not to clatter his teeth. To confess to Naruto that he too was cold would be like letting him win a match. He wasn't going to stoop that low.

"You should get out of those clothes. Who knows for how long we have to stay here and if the nights are cold you'll surely need you clothes dry. We can hang them up in a tree over there", Naruto said, stood up and pointed to a nearby tree, which wasn't located in shadow. Sasuke knew Naruto was right so he stripped off his clothes and followed him suit.

Soon their clothes were hung and the two boys seated themselves, again, on the sand. The sun was finally starting to warm them up and eventually it became rather pleasant to lie in the warm sand and watching the clouds pass by. Sasuke almost fell asleep but Naruto, the Error, woke him up of course.

"Where are they?" he mumbled and turned his face so he was looking at Sasuke beside him.

"Who?" Sasuke answered dully but didn't look at Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan of course!"

"Hn…", he yawned and rolled his eyes when he finally turned his head towards him. "She has Kakashi, so there shouldn't be a problem." Actually, he didn't think at all that they were fine. He just didn't want to show it, nor think about it.

"Yeah, you're right", Naruto answered and directed his azure eyes to the sky again. The only coherent thought entering Sasuke at that time was: gullible.

In due course, long and tiresome hours passed before anything happened. Neither felt like talking, Sasuke had almost forgotten his vow to inflict great pain onto that naïve boy, and Naruto had realized that if Kakashi and Sakura didn't show up soon they could probably be declared dead. They postponed the inevitable while they both lay there, side by side, watching the sky. Morning had turned into evening all too quickly and both boys were starting to feel uneasy. Sasuke didn't want to admit it, but he was worried. He had no idea where this river lead to and he had no idea where they where located. The only reassuring thing was that he wasn't alone. He had Naruto, he grunted internally.

He pulled a stay of hair out of his eyes. Sasuke didn't feel cold anymore, but his body still ached with every movement. When did bumping into walls hurt so much? He sat up and sighed. It was crucial to find shelter for the night so with that thought in his mind he stood up and stretched. If he had been alone he would have screamed due to the unbearable pain, but Naruto was there watching him. He scowled and turned around swiftly to look into those azure eyes.

"What?" he growled. He didn't feel as powerful as he usually did, only clad in his black boxers. The fact that he was scrawny with lean muscles instead of well-built irritated him. It felt like he was being scrutinized under Naruto's amazing eyes. Yes, he knew Naruto had wonderful eyes. Sasuke had admitted that to himself a long time ago. But eyes were eyes, and nothing more.

Naruto blinked stupidly. "Are you hurt or something? I was only wondering, you know. You looked like you were in pain."

Sasuke frowned. "No. Now, get up, we have to find shelter."

"You can tell me if you are hurt, bastard!" Naruto yelled angrily. "And we can't leave now, what if they come back?"

"I'm not hurt! Drop it, idiot! Maybe they're on the other side, fine and healthy. We should try finding some kind shelter if they, by some miracle, found their way here." Sasuke growled back and glared. He saw how Naruto's shoulder sagged. He had won, again, and couldn't help feeling victoriously. "If you're done sulking I suggest we get going."

They sauntered into the forest and immediately the sun's warming beams were out of reach. The trees became a big blanket, casting them in shadow and gloominess. Sasuke didn't even want to think about how it looked at night, because even now it felt way too eerie for his liking. He would have preferred if the trees would pull apart from each other just the slightest so the sun could light up the ground. Generally he would choose darkness over light, but in this situation he wished that he'd never even suggested that they'd enter the forest. He gulped.

Naruto was walking beside him, casting looks over his shoulder, swirling around in fighting stances and jumping at the slightest sound. When Sasuke had hit him, saying he was acting childish, a pout and a few bad words was his retort before they both continued with what they were doing. Sasuke tried both keeping an eye out for possible shelter and at the same time watch Naruto closely, so he wouldn't walk off and disappear. No, it wasn't like he was afraid or anything. He just didn't want to be held responsible for Naruto's actions. Yes, he was still going to punish him, the error! He was just about to grunt when he heard a shrill cry.

They stopped dead in their tracks. Both swirled around. The sound had come from the beach. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes for confirmation that he wasn't the only one who heard it. He couldn't say he didn't like this feeling, when adrenaline and excitement ruled his body to its content. It made him shiver with fantastic exhilaration. But when he heard next sound he sighed, all thrill vanished.

"YOU BIG PERVERT! KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Sasuke deadpanned. He was just about to say something witty to Naruto when he realized the idiot was gone. He had left him. A big cloud of dust leading back to the beach became his trail. Seconds later Sasuke could too be found on the beach. He was rather happy to be out of the forest but seeing Sakura again made him wish they'd never returned. That girl could have been tolerable if she didn't clung onto him everyday, bothered him with her stupid questions and smothered him with her so called love. He didn't want it, he didn't want her and he did not want to, by any chance, help her with her training. She was annoying, she was pink, she was unusually weak and she was a devoted fan of his. All of those things turned him off, made him scowl and look the other way. He would rather date a worm than her; at least a worm had some survival instincts. Saying it to her face was a mere dream, for he didn't want to sadden her too much. Then she would be totally useless.

The sight before him made not only his ears hurt but also his eyes. Sakura, clothes torn and showing too much skin, for his taste, hung screaming onto Kakashi, who instead found their position very promising. He didn't need to see that, he contemplated over and over again as he shielded his eyes as graceful he could. He even considered going into hiding until she had dressed and Kakashi to get some grip over his drooling. But seeing Naruto, flailing his arms in front of Sakura and trying to defend her from the naughty beast Kakashi, almost made him smile. It was really funny, in Sasuke's measurements. Naruto had his eyes dilated, rosy cheeks and a tad of drool at the corner of his mouth while at the same time tried so hard to be a gentleman saving his lady, but Sasuke could clearly see that perverse trail of thoughts much like Kakashi's. He almost laughed out loud, but that would have scared them, he knew and he didn't want them to notice him yet. He watched from afar as Naruto offered his big jacket to Sakura, who reluctantly took it, and Kakashi who pouted when the naked weight disappeared from his back. That's when he decided to make an appearance.

"Sasuke-kun! Where have you been?" He heard the shrilly voice and cringed. He didn't answer, instead he walked over to Naruto and stood by his side. But Naruto was too busy keeping an eye on 'Sakura-chan' than taking notice of him. He didn't care though, as long as there wasn't a big fuss over his presence.

"Maa, we got pulled away by the flow and Sakura here got washed inside a small cave. Fortunately there was some air. It took some time to get out of there; I had to look for her", Kakashi explained and continued talking while Sasuke tuned him out. He wasn't very interested in what had happened, why it happened and how they managed to get out of there. As long as they where here and could tell him how to get out of this mess he was fine. When Kakashi finally suggested that they should camp somewhere inside the forest his ears perked up. He didn't really felt all to giddy to re-enter the black forest, he wasn't scared but it gave him the chills. Sasuke suspected that Naruto wasn't fond of walking back in there as well, for he threw Sauke a pleading look. Sasuke almost felt obliged to tell Kakashi that it wasn't such a great idea but he didn't want to defend Naruto, he was mad at him remember. And he was mad at Kakashi too. So, ignoring Naruto by snorting, he followed Kakashi.

Day shifted to evening when Kakashi and Sakura had arrived, but evening changed to night by the time they had found a place to stay. Miraculously Naruto was the one who found a small cave shielded from possible spectators. It was well hidden behind big trees and bushes, a small trail inside the cave led to a space wide and high enough for even Kakashi to stand up straight. Naruto beamed happy at everyone and praised himself over and over again, it got on Sakura's last nerves.

"Can you shut up!" And then the argument continued, Sakura pulled Sasuke into the conversation without his consent and used him, like always, as someone superior Naruto to make him shut up. That got on Sasuke's last nerves.

"I'll go find some wood", he said and Kakashi gave him a small nod of approval.

"I'll come with you Sasuke-kun!" she screamed happily and clutched onto his right arm, he shook her off quickly.

"No, Naruto you come with me", and with that said he pulled a shocked Naruto with him outside.

He didn't explain why he'd taken him with him, he really didn't want to for the reason that it was ridiculous. He frowned at himself. He didn't want to admit to the blonde that the forest freaked him out. He was Sasuke after all, he wasn't afraid of anything. Luckily Naruto didn't question. They found small branches and when Sasuke said it was enough they hurried back, both hurrying to get away from the darkness that surrounded them.

Flames erupted and ignited wood was eaten by the fire, which they eventually lit. Large shadows danced on the muddy walls and ash rose in the air. A small breeze from outside soared into the cave and tousled hair, clothes and fire's fierce flames. Nothing but small chatter had been heard for about several hours, going from loud to quieter and quieter until it became silent. It had been purely Sakura's rant, about how horrible it had been below surface and how she feared for her life. Of course she mentioned her concerns for Sasuke all too often. It made him wish she had disappeared in the water. But as she was ignored totally by everyone she quietened down. They all sat close to the fire and tried to keep warm, it wasn't so difficult as it wasn't very cold outside. He had been through worse! There even was a time when he had had to cuddle, not that he would choose that word himself, another person. Luckily this person had not been a girl. He knew it sounded weird, but that was the way it was… and still is. Girls, the one he knew at least, always read into things and overreacted. If he were to clutch onto a girl for nothing more than pure warmth, that girl would think it was a marriage proposal. At least think that he liked them, which he didn't. He rather hugged a boy for a whole night. He rolled his eyes at that; he rather froze again than to handle with the misunderstanding. When the girls weren't chosen they were jealous, and when he chose a boy to either work or train with they became furious of the other person, as if it was that person's fault that he chose them. He didn't understand why… where they dense or something?

Dense, yes… That Error was dense sometimes, he mused while staring at the fire and trying not to sneak a quick look over at Naruto, sitting opposite him, to see what said boy was doing. But he did anyway and the strange sight before him shocked the pants off him, figuratively. Naruto either wore a grin bigger than anyone's, talked loud and proud or he was pouting and complaining. Sometimes he talked courageously and maturely about how to fight and for what felt right. He could make anyone feel hope with just his smile and words, he even felt it himself sometimes. Yet, none of that commonly expressions were there. His eyes were cast in shadow, he had no trace of a smile on his lips, nor a pout. Sasuke almost thought he was asleep if it hadn't been thanks to Naruto's effortlessly massaging. Apparently he was hurt in his legs. Why hadn't he said anything? Naruto looked absolutely stoic and empty. He didn't look sad either. He was blank.

Sasuke glanced over at Kakashi to see if he noticed, but he had fallen asleep leaning against the wall. That's what you get for a teacher, he grunted. He didn't spare Sakura a glance, since he knew that she wouldn't be looking at Naruto. The fact that he could hear her slow breathing indicated that she was falling asleep. He looked past the fire and onto Naruto again. His hair had merged together with the orange and yellow flames, his clothes were hard to even decipher. Sasuke looked for those bright blue eyes of his, but they weren't there.

Suddenly Sakura bolted when her hand had come in contact with the fire. Naruto was at her side by the second, putting out the fire and bandaging her hand with his t-shirt. Now he only wore his big pants and bare chest, a blue necklace dangling from his slim neck. Sakura's eyes watered when Naruto helped her. Sakura still had his jacket on. Sasuke knew she was grateful, in her own way, but she had hoped that he, himself, had rescued her. He couldn't bare those kinds of people. Those who needs help all the time and when they get it, then they complain over whoever helped them.

He could hear some mumbling coming from Naruto, some answering from Sakura and then the usual: "Shut up, Naruto!" Sasuke was so sick of hearing it. Naruto was only helping and he only got crap because of it. Don't get the wrong idea, he's still going to kill the Error, and the teacher… yes indeed he is. But first he has to vent his opinion. Naruto is a team-mate, a more important one than Sakura and maybe even a rival. Sakura is just plain ridiculous when she treats him that way, since he knows she doesn't really feel that way. It's just because Sasuke is near, and it pisses him off.

"Why don't you shut up, Sakura?" he growled and crossed his arms over his chest, his legs crossed as well. A swift turning of heads towards him told him that they were both looking at him. Naruto was sitting by her side on his knees, and Sakura was pushing him away. "If you don't want any help, then don't stick your hand into the fire."

Finally he could se those bright blue eyes again. He had somewhat missed them. Inside he felt good, knowing that he had been the one awakening him. He watched as Naruto let go of Sakura and inched away slightly. Sakura's eyes watered even more, and he groaned.

"You don't mean that Sasuke-kun", Sakura whispered weakly and tried to smile.

"Oh, yes I do. It's stupid to sleep so close to the fire", he said matter-of-factly.

"But Naruto hogged the best place, I had to sleep somewhere", she made for an excuse. "So it's not my fau-"

"He has the worst place of them all", he said harshly and pointed behind Naruto. "You see, that's the opening. Cold winds are blowing in all the time, he gets it on his back and now when he's given his jacket and t-shirt to you he is going to freeze." Those large green eyes of hers didn't make an impression as big as Naruto's. He didn't care about hers. He had to tell her off, he knew he had to, otherwise she would never stop. Just keep nagging and nagging. "So don't act all important when he's the one being charitable."

"Sasuke, shut up!" Naruto almost screamed, it was a wonder Kakashi hadn't woken… or maybe he had, no one cared. "What's your problem? Stop being such an ass to Sakura-chan. She's just hurt; you adding salt onto it aren't helping."

Sasuke banged his fist against the floor and growled. "Why can't you see when someone is sticking up for you?"

"I don't need anyone sticking up for me!" he answered equally loud.

"I think you do, since you let her run all over you." He didn't care that she sat there, hearing him. "You don't let anyone else mistreat you, why her? She's not worth you're time!" He heard a gasp, no… two. Naruto was fuming on the other side of the fire.

"How can you say something like that? You're such a bastard! You asshole!"

Then there was a slap. A big and loudly slap, leaving a red mark on Naruto's right cheek. Sasuke's eyes were big and shocked, he never would have guessed Sakura was so cold-hearted that she would actually do that to someone who just defended her. He grew even angrier.

Naruto touched were he had been slapped and looked apologetic at her. Sasuke hated that look on him, it was twisted. His rival, the one who can beat him in a fair match should not be trampled by some idiot.

"Sakura!" he yelled angrily and rose to his feat, fist clenched by his side. Sakura ignored him, which put him off, instead she turned to Naruto again.

"Don't call him that. He'll come around", she spat.

"He called you worthless!" Naruto cried.

"No, he called me not worth your time. Well I don't want to be with you, other than team-mates. You'll never understand it damn it! You're always in the way!"

Naruto bit his lips and looked away dejectedly. Sasuke almost did the same out of pity.

"What's he in the way of?" He asked furiously.

"You and me, at least I hoped", she said and stood up as well.

"There is no 'you and me', there will never be. I don't want to be with you, other than team-mates… just like you said to Naruto, but now I don't even know if I want that." He watched her sit down miserably and starting to cry. He wasn't planning on giving her any consolation. He turned to Naruto, to see that he was staring into space. That lost and blank face again. Sasuke sighed and walked over, stooped down on one knee and nudged him with his knuckle. Naruto looked up slowly, and gaped as if he suddenly saw someone for the first in a long time.

"Are you hearing what she's saying?" He whispered. "You're going to be hurt if you pursue her. Open your ears!" Then Naruto looked down, playing with his fingers.

"Un", he breathed. "I hear."

"Good, let's go to sleep then. You can move into the cave, I'll take your place."

But when he was about to stand up again, a hand clasped around his wrist and yanked him down again. He found himself awfully close to Naruto.

"I'll sleep back there if you come with me", Naruto whispered. "Sakura can take my place."

Sasuke almost smiled at that and a laugh threatened to escape. He hauled Naruto on his feet and met his eyes again. "Sure, that's fine with me."

That's how they ended up on the same side of the fire and Sakura alone on the other. Kakashi was still sleeping on the right. If he had woken up during the argument they wouldn't know, but they hoped not. Sasuke was leaning against the wall with Naruto on his left side, shoulder to shoulder. Rather comfortable if you asked him. He rolled his eyes when he realized that he was being somewhat close and nice this night, to one certain person that is. He who had said he was going to kill him. Now, even the thought of bringing the subject up was a mission itself.

It was long passed midnight now, teacher sound asleep and a girl trying hard to sleep as well. The tension had been so thick before but now it was rather pleasant. Sasuke had promised to keep watch for as long as he could, but Naruto refused to sleep. He sat with him and kept watch over the fire and the cave's opening. Nothing changed except for when Naruto put some more wood into the fire. Then he slouched back down next to Sasuke, accidentally bumping into him. Neither said a word about it though. Sasuke glanced over to his left. Naruto looked tired, but not blank nor sad as before. His self-esteem rose profoundly when he realized that it was thanks to him. Again he was pretty close to smile, but forced it back.

Suddenly he heard a sigh coming from the blonde. "How did we end up here?"

Sasuke almost felt like laughing. "You don't know?"

Naruto looked back at him, those bright blue eyes studying his black ones. "No… do you?"

Sasuke glared his infamous glare, which told whomever the receiver was that they should drop dead simply due to their own idiocy. "You fell off the cliff, stupid."

"Nu-uh!" Naruto yelled but quickly quietened down to a whisper, to not wake anyone. "Or maybe I did, it doesn't mean that you had to jump after me!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "There wasn't too much of a choice. We were tied together, remember? So when you fell, we all fell. Luckily, I cut the rope as soon as we fell, otherwise we probably would have drowned."

Naruto's eyes were big. "You knew there was water below? And you didn't say anything?" Childishly, he grabbed onto Sasuke's hair with both hands and started pulling. "First you try to make me feel bad over falling and now you tell me this!"

Sasuke's head banged left to right. The soreness to his scalp became unbearable and it resulted in hitting Naruto hard in the face. "What are you doing?" Sasuke shrieked and rubbed his head. "I didn't know there was water! But I think someone did."

Naruto looked apologetic from his lying position on the floor. "Oh, sorry… well, who knew?" He sat up and scooted closer, and Sasuke almost flinched when he found Naruto's face up close. "Ne, ne? Who knew?"

Sasuke growled and pushed him away. "Kakashi, probably. But it doesn't matter now", he lied. It did matter. He had not yet forgotten the words '_just go with the flow_'. He wanted personally to hurt him. Naruto nodded his head repeatedly and smiled tremendously.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter. I guess it was better to land in water than on the ground", he laughed and hit Sasuke playfully on his shoulder. The black haired hadn't thought of it that way, if they had hit stone then they probably would be dead. But it still irritated him that Kakashi kept the information all to himself. He was so going to pay! It was quiet for some time before Sasuke broke the tenderly tranquillity.

"Why didn't you see the edge?"

Naruto turned towards him again; he had been staring lost in the flames for some time. "I was thinking and… stuff."

"You've been thinking a lot these days…", Sasuke mumbled and looked away, not wanting to be gazed upon by those eyes. They somehow imposed a weird feeling in him.

"I've always been thinking, Sasuke", Naruto pouted. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You just seemed preoccupied that's all, you never did before." He didn't know why he was explaining it, usually he would drop the subject with a subtle 'hn…'. But that look Naruto had had in front of the fire, just minutes before Sakura's idiocy took place, had kept bothering him.

"Oh", Naruto breathed and looked away as well. "I was just busy with my thoughts."

"Every time?" Sasuke cut in. "You've been spacing out several times this night. If you keep that behaviour up when we're on watch or when we're attacked, I'll have to kill you myself", Sasuke said harshly. He intended to make Naruto alert, in his own way. It wasn't him to get all fussy and ask what the matter was, like some mother. Apparently Naruto understood his strange way of showing concern and just smiled.

"You have my permission."

Then the subject was dropped. Sasuke got the feeling that whatever he said, nothing could allure the reason to Naruto's behaviour. He blinked the tiredness out of his eyes and saw Naruto do the same.

"I can manage by myself, go to sleep."

Naruto lay comfortable next to him with his arms beneath his head. "I know you can, it's not that… uhm…"

Sasuke raised a brow and looked down to the blonde; his hair was tousled and dirty. His pants were wrinkled and his naked, well-built stomach, showed off his tattoo. "Why then?"

Naruto prolonged the answer as much as he could, which irritated Sasuke to no end. "If I were to keep firewatch, I wouldn't like to do it alone… that's all."

Sasuke didn't know how to react to that, nor comprehend it. Was Naruto feeling lonely or didn't he want Sasuke to feel lonely? Did he want to keep him company out of kindness? He frowned. This was way too hard to understand.

"Can't you sleep?" was Sasuke's clever answer, well sarcastically meant.

Naruto gave him a feeble look. "You're not listening, bastard. I want to stay awake with you."

Sasuke couldn't help roll his eyes again. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the reason anymore, since it bothered him. He didn't like changes all that much, and ever since he had fallen and ended up half drowned in some freaking river he had started to change. To his embarrassment. First of all, he had decided to kill both of his team-mates and teacher, told Sakura off, helped Naruto and being oddly friendly with him, cancelled his assassination on the blonde boy and now even considering spending the night with him… Sasuke grimaced at his own thoughts; he hadn't meant it like that at all. Sasuke pulled his hand through his hair in a nervous movement. Then he asked the question he really didn't want the answer to.

"Why do you want to stay awake with me?"

"Because you were so… nice to me, you know. It was a drastic change in Sasuke-bastard's usual manners." Naruto said and averted his eyes.

Sasuke scowled. "I'm not the only one who's changed."

"I haven't!"

"Whatever."

_Later_

Sasuke had promised to stay awake and Naruto had given his last word to stay by his side. That had once again upset Sasuke, he didn't want Naruto to be exhausted in the morning since he would certainly be the one to carry him. Yet, as the night progressed and the last fire burned out they were at last sitting in complete darkness. That didn't improve their drowsiness of course. Neither could help it when their eyes closed and eventually sleep overtook them both. Luckily Sasuke wasn't awake; otherwise he would have gone absolutely berserk. The position they had later during their sleep ended up in was deemed to cause a few of Sasuke's buttons to snap. But, fortunately, they were both sleeping and neither noticed. It wasn't until the sun rose again that the wonderful quietness was killed.

* * *

**Well, I hope some of you want this to continue. Leave me a review and I'll update as quickly as I can **

_/Tsuki no Kitsune_


	2. The Play

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-sama's property

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Warning:** OOC-ness (and yes, I intend to make Sakura mean, for that is how Sasuke sees her. Nothing more to it.)

_And thank you to all out there who reviewed. I realized quickly that those lovely words make this so much more fun! Thank you! Here you have the second part of **Go with the flow** - please enjoy_

_**

* * *

**_

_**The play**_

Everyone had slept in. Even Kakashi had taken the opportunity to get some well deserved sleep, since the day before had ended up rather bad. Being underwater as long as he had been had drained him completely. So, turning over he ignored the bright daylight coming from the opening and sighed happily. He loved to sleep in, but between his lashes he suddenly could see something he would never bet money on seeing. He chuckled quietly and forced himself to sit up. If Sakura was to se them it would lead to something nasty.

Sasuke was sleeping safe and sound, somewhat enjoying the warmth that surrounded him. A small irritating hum reached his ear and the drowsiness was working continuously to figure out what it was. He really wanted to continue sleeping. Whatever was disturbing him would pay… but later. He felt how the warmth wavered slightly and he clutched onto it desperately, not wanting it to go away. Sasuke snuggled into, he wouldn't choose that word himself (rather something like 'manly-held'), the soft cushion and heaved a blissful sigh. He felt so good, warm and safe… he just wished that the stupid humming and pinching would stop. He frowned. He refused to wake up! But the pinching kept coming, harder and rawer.

Eventually he realized that the humming wasn't humming at all, it was rather something like low and irritated cursing. His idyll was ruined. So, forcing his eyes open they were met by a beautiful brightness. _It's morning_, he thought. When his eyes readjusted, the same cave he had been in his previous waking moment came into view. He frowned again. But what was the strange warmth coming from? He looked up through drowsy black eyes and gaped. Above him sat Naruto, apparently pissed off.

He quickly scanned his whereabouts. Yes, he was indeed lying in Naruto's lap, arms encircling the blonde's waist possessively and legs entangled with his. And of course, he was pressing him up against the wall, hindering him from any possible escape. He met Naruto's eyes again, panic evidently within his own. Sasuke dashed away from the warmth, falling on his back quite clumsily and shot up. He flailed his arms manically. Naruto sat still, glaring as if his life depended on it. Sasuke looked to his right and saw Kakashi laughing.

He blushed for the first time, in a long time.

"You're lucky, Sasuke, that Sakura wasn't awake to see it. Although, I have quite enough material to get her all frenzied." He laughed and winked his hand at him. "As they say, a picture says more than a thousand words."

Sasuke paled visibly, going from tired to fully awake in seconds. Fright turned into anger and before he had the chance to vent it out it suddenly turned into confusion.

"You actually have a camera with you? Why the hell did you save it and not our food?" He felt like fainting at the moment. His teacher's stupidity was too much to handle so early in the morning. Kakashi didn't have time to respond before the blonde took over.

"Why were you holding onto me?" he shrieked and pushed Sasuke hard in the chest.

Sasuke returned to his old self in a matter of seconds and retaliated gracefully with a whack to Naruto's head. "I don't know! I was sleeping, stupid."

Naruto regained his composure and growled. "I don't remember you hugging me when I fell asleep."

"Neither do I."

Then there was a childish staring contest. If Kakashi hadn't stopped them it could have continued forever. "Now now, boys, take it easy. You were being so close yesterday, don't let this destroy it." Both boys were about to protest but Kakashi silenced them with a clap of his hands, which woke Sakura up. "Fantastic, you decided to join us Sakura!"

"Good morning", she mumbled and sat up with a yawn. The boys quickly remember the day before and why they had turned their backs to Sakura and for once established some sort of sympathy between each other. Sasuke sighed defeated and gave Naruto an apologetic look, which he happily found was replied with a smile. Luckily, everyone else was oblivious to it.

Sasuke was so embarrassed of the position he had been found in. That Kakashi taken pictures of it made his stomach flip and nervousness he never felt before filled his senses. He would gladly have forgotten the whole episode, as did Naruto, but their teacher wiggled his traitorous tail and threatened to show his fangs if he decided it would be appropriate. The photos were still of course not on paper yet, and his mission became to recover them. But that had to come second, since now their task was to get home. How on earth they were going to manage that was a mystery to him. Given that they had been terrible lost, even before they phenomenally tumbled down the cliff and said goodbye to it and its companion edge, the chances of finding their way back seemed hardly any.

Since Sakura's dress was torn in the front, mostly, the odds of getting the jacket back were none. So Naruto had to do with his black t-shirt. Sasuke knew that, even though Naruto didn't feel he had to waiter Sakura as much anymore, he would never claim his jacket. Sasuke would have, but that's him… Naruto was polite to a certain amount. That made Sasuke jealous in some ways, even though he would never say it. He could feel from time to time that he didn't have the slightest idea how to make anyone happy or feel efficient by some other way than the _shinobi_ way.

Yet, Naruto knew and did it without even a thought to it. Was it something you had to be born with? Was sympathy lethal? That question haunted his mind too often, and had done ever since his parents died. Getting emotional could be in the way of surviving. Ones mind would confuse ones perceptive if it was burdened with affection over others and their welfare. Sure, a shinobi should protect others as well as oneself. But, on a different level. With affection, he meant friends and lovers… mostly. Starting to worry over what might happen to them could definitively ruin ones perspective during life threatening moments. Therefore, all ties were broken… he told himself anyway.

He tried to ignore that he had friends. He tried to disregard that if something were to happen, with his certain individuals, his mind would probably cloud up and all rational actions would be flown out of the window. He really tried to not see it, he didn't want to feel dependent and he didn't want to be crushed when someone was hurt. Therefore, all ties were fixed… but hidden.

They headed out as soon as everyone came round. Leaving the cave, with the direction towards the beach, Kakashi took the lead. No one protested but Sakura fell in line behind him with a nauseous whine about how cold she was. Why that was, was odd… because it had by now turned sweltering hot. Sasuke almost felt like removing his shirt, but thought otherwise when none of the other did it. He wouldn't call it 'to follow the crowd', he just didn't want to exploit himself in front of everyone if he was going to be the only one. He sighed. If he did, however, they would never reach the beach; because Sakura would keep on turning around for a glimpse too often.

It wasn't long before they reached the white beach with scorching sand. They were all glad that they had shoes on. Suddenly, after a long while of comfortable quietness, Naruto spoke.

"Which way is home?" He looked frantically back and forth, Sakura ignored him completely though, obviously still a bit aggravated after he had told her, during the night, that Sasuke were to sleep with him. Naruto didn't care though, instead he looked over at Kakashi.

"Hmm", Kakashi mumbled and scratched his cloth clad chin. "I would guess some other way than the one we went."

"How would we know which way to go if we were lost in the first place, dimwit?" Sasuke smirked towards Naruto and swatted away some flies from his face.

"Yeah, exactly Sasuke. Naruto, don't be stupid", she said and rolled her eyes when Naruto pouted visibly at her.

Sasuke knew though, that the faked hurt look on his face resembled the one he had on the inside. Sasuke also knew that neither Kakashi nor Sakura knew about Naruto's feelings. He was starting to feel aggravated. Never before, not until that misplaced step took them down and into a river, had Sasuke ever felt he had to defend Naruto as much as he did now. He had always, in some way, defended him in his mind but not spoken a word. Ever since they'd fell, something inside of him tumbled down as well. That, of course, made him confused. He had to stick up for him. If it was because of Sakura's escalating irritation intensity or that he, himself, had grown was hard to comprehend. He really felt like smashing something… at least that made sense.

He knew about puberty, he knew about the changes that could happen to boys of his age but he didn't know that with it, it came… how should he put it… friendship? Did friendship come with puberty? Did turning one person down and accepting another have anything to do with growing up? Damn, he felt kind of clueless as he stood there, with a blank expression on his face and mouth slightly agape, as if welcoming the flies to build their quarters in his moist cavern. He didn't feel like the gracious boy who had, with hands thrust in his pocket and mind set on not panicking, fallen downwards the day before. He cursed himself. He hated changes. Therefore he hated puberty and growing up.

And he hated whining. For that reason alone, it came naturally for him to defend Naruto, since the only time he complained it regarded food or boredom. He could live with that, seeing as it humoured him from time to time. It kept him awake and ready. Sakura though…

"He's not stupid", Sasuke found himself muttering under his breath. "He's just as disorientated as the rest of us."

Sakura didn't answer, Kakashi pretended he didn't hear it (butting in on his student's love life was interesting indeed, but equally as dangerous) and Naruto gawked. It wasn't a glamorous compliment but it felt like one. Sasuke saw how Naruto hid a smile, which was 'thank you' enough. Luckily though, Kakashi took over from there on and kept Sasuke from brainstorming.

Their mission had been a simple one really. It was a great misfortune that on the way home they got lost. Who were to be blamed for that changed from person to person, as their opinions changed likewise. It came from one upset source that one individual had kept their nose in its book and not paid attention to were they were going, and since they trusted this 'individual' no one dared saying otherwise and refusing orders, when those clearly said 'move ahead'. From a different source came the information that one insignificant loudmouthed person had misguided them willingly, in the hopes of separating them and later kill and eat them… one by one, until one was left… being tortured. That reason was shot down quickly by the remaining partners. As expected, reasons and accusations was thrown back and forth.

It was a topic not forgotten when Kakashi ordered them to start walking. They had left the beach again, went up a large hill at the brim of the forest and regrouped at the top. They were flabbergasted when they found themselves in a vacant area. In the distant a small village could be seen and that's where Kakashi pointed.

"That's our way, Naruto. We're heading that way", he said with an overly joyful voice.

"Why am I not surprised?" said Sasuke where he stood next to the tall man, looking far out in the distant.

"What do you mean? Am I sensing irony in your voice?"

"Oh, no my lord. I would never think of it", Sasuke said and rolled his eyes. He had no idea why he said it; he knew Kakashi would continue with the stupid dialogue… and he had played right into it. Sasuke growled.

"Art thou not in high spirits, Sasuke? We might be spending night in beds, or perhaps bed", he said and winked at him. Once again, Sasuke fell for the brainstorming's powers. He had no idea what he was doing! And he didn't like it. The fact that Kakashi was hinting at something, and he didn't understand what it was, irritated him even further. "Let's make haste, young boys and girl. We have a village to attend!" He said loudly and paraded. Sakura quickly fell in line after him and giggled. Naruto came up to a shocked still Sasuke, tapped him on the shoulder and shook him out of his stupor.

"That was odd, please don't do it again", Naruto said with a small glint in his eyes.

Sasuke sighed and the two started walking. After some time he turned his head towards the blonde next to him. "I won't."

Nothing more were said for a long time as they walked. They were all, some of them hid it of course, anxious to reach the village. So, they walked fast. Sasuke kept a distance between himself and Kakashi, Sakura who followed the white haired seemed to avoid Sasuke and Naruto gave the impression that he didn't care at all if he walked beside Sasuke or a stinking animal. He trotted beside the dark haired and, as Sasuke viewed it, limped.

"Still hurt in your leg?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto turned towards him swiftly. "No, why'd you ask?"

Sasuke grunted. "You're limping, and last night you massaged your leg."

"Well, it's nothing important", Naruto mumbled and looked ahead again. "Just bumped into the stone-wall."

"That's nothing? You idiot, you could be seriously hurt."

"Look who's talking", Naruto yelled. "You refused to tell me where you were hurt, you remember? At the beach. I saw it, I'm not that blind."

Sasuke looked ahead too, and sighed. "Just bumped into the mountain as well."

"If you're not talking, then neither am I", he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Whatever…", Sasuke growled and sped up.

The village was becoming bigger and less daunting. Before he had realized it, they were standing outside the gate. Well, it wasn't really a gate, rather a big entrance with a beautifully decorated dome. Inside a wide road meandered, passing small houses and yards. What surprised them all was that everything was intact and flourishing. Sasuke had at least suspected an abandoned village with old houses and tarnished yards. But here, well… it was green, it was beautiful and it was inhabited. Kakashi smiled hugely and looked down to his students.

"I think we ought to introduce ourselves. This seems to be a great village, right Naruto… probably lots of food."

At that the blonde's ears perked up. He was about to name his favourite dish when Sasuke grabbed hold of his jacket's sleeve and pulled him with him. A laughing Kakashi and a sulking Sakura followed them closely. Sasuke was hungry and had been since Naruto had stolen his food. He surely didn't need anyone reminding him about food, even if it was 'just' ramen. He didn't like the stuff, but in his condition everything was edible. Of course Naruto took this opportunity to tease him along the way, even though Sasuke threw him angry looks each time.

They walked for some time, passing small and inviting houses in which some people looked at them from their windows. The road divided into three later on and they chose one of them quite random. It lead them further down the street where small shops eventually put in an appearance with their decorated signs and streaming customers. Neither seemed to take notice of them, which lead them to the conclusion that these people were used to visitors. Eventually they stopped outside small coffeehouse.

"Kaka-sensei…", Sakura whined and pulled at his vest. "Where are we going? Can't we take a break?"

And that was what they did. Except, Kakashi strolled away telling them that he was going to find somewhere to stay for the night. It seemed that they had walked for some time. The sun was about to set soon. Sakura found a deserted bench right beside the street and all three of them sat down. Usually, Sakura would have seated herself in the middle but since she still was angry at Naruto she kept herself to Sasuke. That infuriated him.

"Would you mind not clinging onto me?" he said harshly and pulled away when he felt her hands sneak up and around his arms. He sensed Sakura flinch and rolled his eyes, inching closer to Naruto automatically. Of course the blonde tensed.

_Such an uptight atmosphere_, Sasuke thought when his elbow nudged Naruto's side. He didn't want to sit close to Sakura, he was sick of her. She was allowed to be his team-mate, but he would rather jump down the cliff again than to have her as anything else. He couldn't understand why Naruto liked her the way he did, not after her rude actions. He looked down to Naruto and tried to see through his golden hair, which shielded those bright blue eyes of his. He had no idea why he gazed so intently and why Naruto hid more and more the longer he looked. He knew Sakura observed him and his unusual actions, but why would he care for that when he didn't care about anything else?

"Sasuke… why are you looking at me", Naruto said timidly after clearing his throat. Sasuke flinched back and resumed watching the darkening sky.

"Am not", he muttered.

"I saw you, you bastard!" Naruto screamed and flashed him his angry blue eyes, which seemed so strong and determined.

"You saw wrong, dobe." He grinned internally and crossed his arms over his chest, indicating that the subject was dropped.

Naruto snorted loudly. "I didn't imagine it! You were staring at me!"

"If I was, that means that you looked at me as well. Couldn't that mean that I thought you were staring at me and I merely looked back?" Sasuke said matter-of-factly.

"Gargh! You uptight ass! Stop lying!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke almost laughed.

"Neither was staring and neither is hurt… right?" Sasuke said and smirked. "That's how you want it. Just drop it then."

Naruto was fuming beside him, Sasuke knew that that was his queue to change the topic, even though he was humoured, but he was stopped somewhat uncomfortably. He was thrown rather harshly to the ground, an elbow was thrust into his ribs and he hissed from the pain. Naruto was pinning him down with his bodyweight and before Sasuke had the time to react, a hard and clenched fist connected with his jaw rather painfully. His head flew to one side and it was spinning terribly when he spit out some blood.

"What the-"

"I'm sick of this! You're hurt, I'm hurt and we both know it. You were staring and that's the truth! I hope I'm sitting on wherever you are hurt, I really hope!" the blonde screamed and punched him on his shoulder, but as Sasuke realized, quite weakly (even though it felt). He hissed at his captivator.

"Does it matter?"

"Of course! You are acting all weird on me and it's getting on my nerves. Why can't you tell me where you're hurt?" Naruto gritted his teeth and stared down at Sasuke who had his arms flailed to the sides and his hair in a mess. Sasuke was squinting, and that itself was an unusual sight.

"You have nothing to do with it, that's why."

"I do too! You're my team-mate, and if you're acting this weird when we are attacked or something worse then I'm personally going to kill you!"

"Why are you using my words?" Sasuke grunted and remembered what he'd said to Naruto earlier.

"Because they were, for once, very good. I gave you the permission to kill me if I spaced out during danger, and now I ask the same… Just tell me!"

Sasuke sighed and looked into those blue eyes. "I don't see the relevancy in you knowing were I'm hurt, you kn-"

"Of course it's relevant. We're a team, right? I'll tell you were I'm hurt, okay? I hit my leg hard; my knee hurts when I walk. But it's getting better, I'm already healing. Why are you being so stubborn?"

Neither of them remembered that Sakura was seated on the bench, watching them closely.

"Are you sure you're healing", Sasuke said with concern written all over his face, even though he tried desperately to hide it. "You usually heal faster than this."

"It was because I was cold, I think. It's getting better. And you, can't you tell me?"

Sasuke looked down to Naruto's chest. "Aren't you cold now? You're usually wearing a jacket and now only a t-shirt."

Naruto laughed at that. "And so are you, bastard."

Sasuke's eyes widened at that and looked down at himself. He'd totally forgotten.

"And by the way, it's warm… not at all cold anymore. But stop stalling. Where are you hurt?"

Those eyes were locked on him, keeping him in place rather than the heaviness of Naruto's body. He watched the outline of the blonde's eyes, how they twitched when he didn't answer and how his brow creased. He'd never watched him this intently before, not this close and he would never had admitted to himself that Naruto was a pretty interesting person, if it had not been for everything that had happened since the fall. He knew he was contemplating too much for his own good, but he blamed it on puberty. Naruto's hands were placed on his chest and his legs were pressing his sides. It felt weird having him on top. Maybe because it ached, but something was telling him differently.

"My chest", he said and saw how those eyes widened. "Mostly." Soon he felt the weight diminish as Naruto slid off him and Sasuke's head turned with Naruto as the blonde sat beside him. Naruto scratched his head apologetically but before he had any chance of making an apology, Sasuke sat up and stretched.

"It's getting better as well…"

"I know what we all need", Sakura's voice could suddenly be heard and both boys turned their faces towards her. The revelation that she had been observing them the whole time embarrassed them. "Some food." She smiled brightly at Sasuke, but seemed to ignore Naruto. Sasuke knew, from experience, that whenever he rejected her… she would try to climb right back up and act as if nothing had happened. Naruto was familiar to the course of events too. Therefore, Sasuke heard a sigh coming from his right and felt how his guts wanted to sigh as well, but he didn't. Naruto was going to act like Sakura, and Sasuke hated it… well he was starting to hate it. He hadn't thought of it too much earlier, but now it felt like a dull pain. He knew Naruto was hurt by Sakuras 'indifference', yet he masked it up and it shocked Sasuke that he hadn't seen it before. He saw it so obviously now, maybe because Naruto was so close or maybe because this was one of his many changes that had occurred since Naruto led them down the edge.

"Yeah, let's eat! I'm starving, what about you Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't know differently than to nod pathetically. With that Naruto had left his side, grinning and jumping up and down beside Sakura. The girl seemed annoyed like always by the blonde's tactics and called him clot from time to time. Sasuke watched them from what seemed to be far, far away. He never thought of it like this before, it was as if things repeated themselves… he'd seen this show so many times that he could fill in their words even before they stated them. Was this a play? Why were they playing it for him, over and over? He grabbed hold of some grass in sheer frustration. Why were they acting? Hadn't they noticed the resemblance to every prior fight they had had? Sasuke growled, but mostly at himself.

Why hadn't he noticed it?

The black eyed teen rose from his seated position and walked over to them. It felt like an eternity before he reached Sakura's side. He saw Sakura beam at him through his hazy eyes and at the corner of them he saw Naruto act like he always did. He was going to call him bastard, he knew.

"You bastard, stop acting cool… I know you're hungry too!"

Sasuke realized that he was about to slip into the play as well, as he always had done… of course unknowingly. So he straightened and nodded his head. "Yeah", he mumbled. "I'm hungry."

Sakura stared at first, but them she beamed. Apparently happy that he had liked her idea, but he didn't think of it as 'her idea', if anything, the other way round. He'd decided he was going to stop the play. He didn't like its contents and he hated how it always ended.

It was time for a new and improved ending.

* * *

**There is going to be a third part, and I hope to see some reviews. So, _'go with the flow'_** **and bombard me with your lovely words, they make it all worth it! **

**Yours truly**

_/Tsuki no Kitsune_


	3. Geisha district

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is property of Kishimoto-sama

**Pairing:** Sasunaru, eventually

**Warning: **OOC-ness as usual. The story takes a turn now; I hope no one hates it. I have used a source when I wrote this. And please read my notes at the end.

_Thank you to all reviewers out there. You make my heart ALL BIG AND HAPPY! Way! You have no idea how good it makes me feel. And yes, someone commented that they probably would have died in the fall, but as you said… they are not real (darn). It was great to hear that someone really paid attention to what I wrote to notice that. Thank you so much._

_Here you have the third part of **Go with the flow**._

* * *

_**  
**_

_**Geisha district **_

It took Kakashi more than three hours to return and by the time he dragged his feet over to them; they had all gone mad of hunger. Sakura was grinding her teeth together, producing a screeching sound… much like her whining. Naruto was of course clutching onto his stomach, rolling around desperately on the ground. Sasuke could even hear the blonde's stomach's rumbling, and it upset him… how could anything sound so animalistic? He, himself, couldn't even express his hunger. He was at loss for words; nothing could describe the evil monster living in his stomach which tormented him. He felt pale and weak; he hated it… much similar to his hate for puberty.

They were all seated on the bench, excluding Naruto who rolled around on the ground. Sasuke stared at Kakashi, murder intent taking over him again. What had taken him so long, and why hadn't the one-eyed brought any food with him? If he hadn't found some place to stay; he was so going to die. Sasuke growled.

"I see you're all in high spirits", Kakashi announced joyfully and stood before them. He sighed when no one answered. "There will be no food if you don't earn some money."

Naruto almost flew to his feet; well… that was what Sasuke thought he did. Sasuke was beginning to feel a bit woozy, he hadn't eaten for a long time and fucking up his schedules had never had anything good coming out of it.

"What do you mean… are we going to work?" Naruto pouted. "As long as it's not a stupid mission again."

Kakashi hoisted a brow, looking way too humoured for Sasuke's taste. "Are you implying that the most recent mission was stupid?"

"Well yeah", Naruto roared. "Look where it got us! Who would want some dead flower from the mountain anyway?" Sasuke watched as the blonde crossed his arms over his chest and felt when the warm boy bumped into him while sitting down beside him.

"You know from whom the mission came from", Kakashi said harshly.

"Every mission go by the Hokage", Naruto chided himself and couldn't help the glare. "I know that! It's just that…"

"Stop complaining", Sasuke scolded. "It's not helping."

Naruto pouted some more, but kept his mouth shut. Much to Sasuke's satisfaction. He turned towards Kakashi again and saw that the man had an odd smile on his face. His cloth clad jaw had creaks in it that he'd never seen before. Sasuke furrowed his brows. He was tired, hungry and sick of his company. Sakura had kept on whining about food when she'd returned empty-handed. She had, somehow, thought that this small village was like Konoha. (And where she can stroll into a shop and put it on her tax.) Sasuke had to control himself to not let his emotions show when she returned, for he felt helplessly torn between laughter and tears. When, now, Kakashi laughed wickedly he felt very tempted to snap… but, he refused to make a fool of himself. Of course, it would have been an important part in his mission to change 'the play's ending'… the only thing stopping him was that he hated changes. He had to take it slow… first accepting it and then do it. He sighed at himself and forced a stray of hair out of his eyes.

"What's the job?" Sasuke asked Kakashi, who had found Sakura's constantly whining in the background hilarious.

"The only one available", he answered mysteriously.

"Which is?" Naruto asked and looked at least as feisty as Sasuke felt on the inside.

Kakashi refused to answer. Instead he beckoned them to follow his lead. They were escorted to a new street, and to another… they kept walking and changing directions so often that even Sasuke felt lost. He had, on his right, a pink girl clutching onto his arm and on his left a quiet blonde boy who kept staring along the road. Maybe burning holes in Kakashi's back. It had darkened outside and only a few lamps lit the street and saved them from walking into a pole or something else much harder. Sasuke stole a glance at his surroundings and was suddenly amazed how the area had changed. The two-building houses were torn and the timbers were on some places rotten, with holes giving passers-by a good little peepshow. The roofs looked like they had been replaced countless times but never as much as necessarily. The houses framed the street with pity lighting for numerous meters before the street itself turned either left or right. Sasuke didn't know yet if the dark and sinister homes continued even after the crossroad, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. Each house had, he realized, two windows on each side of a traditional Japanese door. It looked fragile and not at all safe. Konoha had left the traditional lifestyle many years back, going over to a safer and durable environment, and this was his first time seeing this kind of living-habitation. Petite bells hung before the door and ignored lawns were overgrown. A wind blew past and the bells chimed, spreading an eerie feeling along the street. He couldn't help but shiver.

Kakashi's feet suddenly stopped producing dust. The man had brought to a halt outside a house, much like the other ones he had seen, and opened a small gate. He said nothing before they were all gathered in front of the door.

"We have been promised both shelter and food for the night and the next morning's breakfast. But, listen carefully; we shall start working at the crack of dawn tomorrow. I will not accept any whining, otherwise you can go hungry. Is that understood?" he said grimly and stared at them for a few seconds each. Sasuke merely rolled his eyes. He didn't really care for the job, as long as he was fed… _I'm beginning to sound like Naruto_, he thought.

"_Irrasshaimase_" a serene and clear voice could suddenly be heard. No one had noticed except for Kakashi who beamed happily, that an exquisite woman had opened the gliding door. Sasuke's eyes widened by the woman's sheer beauty. He had never seen anything like it… or her. The woman, who he couldn't even guess her age, had on her some kind of breathtaking decorated dress and large charming belt. Her dress seemed to have thousands of layers, as a different colour could be seen under the one on top. Huge sleeves fell down her sides as she bowed. His eyes travelled from her waist to her face, which was the most beautiful image he'd seen in a long time. The round face was painted dazzling white, pouting red lips and a hair creation looking more complicated than any other mission he'd had. He was, to say the very least, astonished. The hair was pitch black, strictly pulled back and in some way moulded into a shape. He had no idea who the master was, but the person had to not only be good with their hands but also have a tremendously amount of patience. He had to tear his eyes away from her, and landed them on Naruto instead. The blonde was shocked as well at the sight before them, for his mouth was hanging agape. Sakura was staring too, but her eyes flashed green with envy. Kakashi drooled… well, maybe not.

Before anyone had the time to announce themselves, the ageless woman bid them to follow. When they all entered the dark house the woman quickly, on small feet, shut the door behind them and hurried to take the lead again. When she started to scurry away down the hall on her fast feet once again they had to try hard to keep up. Sasuke had ended up last in line, and growled… he'd wanted to see more of her. They came to a halt in front a gliding door much like the outer door but this one seemed much lighter. The ageless woman lay down on her knees and graciously pulled the door away, revealing a huge room lit with old fashioned oil-lamps. After she had shown them inside she bowed deeply and excused herself. Sasuke watched her go with a new interest in his eyes. When the thin door was closed everything fell silent, until Naruto spoke of course.

"She was beautiful wasn't she, Sasuke?" the blonde mumbled and seemed to blush.

Sasuke didn't know how to answer and when he was about to say his usual 'hn', and act all according to his 'role in the play', Kakashi interrupted.

"She's a fair sight for the eyes. But that's all there is to it though." Everyone stared at him.

"Are you saying that she's ugly beneath all that white?" Naruto asked dazzled.

Kakashi scratched his neck. "No. I'm saying that she _can_ be. And even if she was ugly, it wouldn't matter. For as long as she kept her hidden, the likes like you would only see that part of her. Don't let appearance fool you, you should know that by now."

Although his words were wise, not many listened. Sakura was fuming, by some ridiculous reason probably and Naruto kept on blushing, as if he was thinking naughty thoughts. Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't know what to make of himself. He had been so impressed by her appearance that he had forgotten everything he'd been taught. He didn't look deeper than the makeup on her face. It was as if seeing a shinobi but ignoring what they were capable of.

They didn't have to sit long before the door reopened. The same girl came in, almost floating over the floor with her feet hidden by the long and complicated dress. She bowed and a new woman was revealed by her side. This one was larger and older, her dress was even more beautiful and her hair was, much like the other's one, in a strange and complicated design. She walked passed the younger girl who had seated herself next to the door and shut it. The woman with a few grey strands in her hair lay down on her knees, gave them a curt nod and waited for them to bow. After a few seconds of trying to understand what she wanted, they bumped their noses to the floor and sat up again. Sasuke observed her face. It showed a few wrinkles, but she didn't look that old to need them. She maybe was in her forties- early fifties and her hands seemed to be in perfect shape, petite and smooth. Like the ageless woman had white makeup, this one didn't. Sasuke eyed her so closely that the woman started to squirm.

"Why are you staring at me, boy?" the woman's harsh voice said. "Don't dare be disrespectful in my house, otherwise your bed for the night will be the dumpster!"

Sasuke straightened and averted his eyes. He was about to apologise when the woman eyed Kakashi instead. "I take it that you have explained the situation, Kakashi-san", she said it like a command, piercing through him. "I have no desire to be the one to explain it to them, they seem to be little on the dumb side you see."

That railed Naruto up but he was shut down by a painful stab in the chest. The woman had quickly leaned forth and stabbed him with her fan. She put pressure on it while snarling: "What did I just tell you? If you do not follow my rules, you can and will be thrown out. My house, my laws. You got that, dear blonde?" Naruto nodded with eyes big, his eyes widened even more when the woman put her fan beneath his chin, tilting it upwards and examined his features. "Beautiful eyes, big smile… too big in fact, he'll have to keep his mouth shut. Symmetric ears, slim neck and pretty jaw-line." She snorted. "Those scars will have to go. I'll appoint some extra time with the staff."

She looked over at Kakashi who seamed pretty much bored out of his skin, he merely nodded. Sasuke had no idea what was happening. Why was she looking at Naruto that way? It sounded as if Kakashi was selling them.

"Mahami-sama, I haven't told them yet", his lazy voice told. The woman growled angrily and pointed her fan at him.

"I will not accept delays! These boys will be ready-"

"And girl", the man informed.

"These students of yours, Kakashi-san, will be ready tomorrow sunup. And what I mean with that is that I want them on a line outside my room when the sun hits my window. If not, Kakashi-san, they and you will be leaving this house. This is a highly respected home, if they do not work their hardest I will not hesitate to evict them. Do I make myself clear enough for you?" She said ruthlessly and rose to her feet in one swift movement.

"It is clear", Kakashi said and eyed his students. "I'll inform them right this minute."

"No you will not, not until I leave. I cannot take their stench, and the customers won't either. So you are going to be accompanied by Sitta-chan", she said and referred to the girl by the door, the one with the white face. "She will wake you up early tomorrow, take you to your bath, and you will follow her to the hairdresser. There on forth, you will be dressed. When the sun hits my window, as I said before, you will be done. Now Kakashi-san, explain to these dim-wits what this is really about. They don't seem to have a clue."

Kakashi nodded weakly, apparently told off, and the woman called Mahami-sama left the room as quickly as she had arrived and equally as graciously. Sasuke was confused to no end. He had no idea what was happening and the look on Naruto's face didn't make it any better. He could almost se the smoke coming from the blonde's ears. Kakashi hoisted a hand towards him.

"Before you say anything, Naruto, just listen." Naruto nodded but kept a glare on at all time. It seemed as though Kakashi had problems finding words and when some time passed a new voice broke the tension.

"Why don't you let me explain, Kakashi-sama?" It was the ageless woman at the door who spoke. Sasuke's eyes travelled as fast as lighting to her and he found once again her beauty. He heard Naruto give a low moan, if it was because of her appearance or that he was tired he didn't know. Kakashi smiled brightly and beckoned her closer.

"Yes, please."

She sat down at the same place in front of them as the older one. "Don't be scared of Mahami-sama. Dogs who bark don't bite, and she just barks." She smiled sweetly and the red lips thinned.

"Why are we here", Naruto tried desperately not to stare, but she was so unusual.

"Why, you're here to work of course."

"As what?" Sasuke couldn't help but growl. He hated the look she gave him, a mocking and knowingly look.

"As an entertainer. The only work available in this town at the moment is the one Mahami-sama provides. You have to take it if you want food. You will be paid differently than the other ones around here, whatever they earn goes to this house, but you will be paid in cash. Since you will be leaving soon. This is a one time occurrence; Mahami-sama is not known to help others. She runs this business, you see, and all you see here around you is earned by her and her employees. The more we make, the more she get and the more we are granted. Therefore we have to make a reputation that makes customers return. You may think Mahami-sama is ruthless and mad, but she provides us with clothes, food and shelter. We get to go to gatherings and meet important people." She stopped and smiled again. Everyone stared at her, except for Kakashi. "You are, tomorrow, going to be transformed in to a geisha. I will fetch you when the times come."

Neither said anything when she rose, bowed and left. The room felt cold and eerie. The shock was so great that Sasuke thought he was going to be suffocated. The oil-lamps flickered, and that 'woke' him up. Sasuke cast a glance at Sakura, she was staring blindly at the wall, Naruto was biting his lip and couldn't decide where to put his hands. Sasuke was beginning to feel irritated, anger filled him quickly.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're telling me we are going to dress up as women and entertain people?"

The man laughed and everyone turned their heads towards him. "Yeah, I am. And you will do as you are told. Otherwise-"

"Mahami-sama is going to evict us", Sakura said with an annoyed voice. "We know that." Suddenly her eyes widened with realization and she smiled. "I'm going to be so pretty. That dress! Aww!"

"It's not a dress, it's a kimono", Naruto suddenly said and quickly tried to cover up the reason why he knew that. Sasuke saw it, how he desperately flickered his eyes and bit his lips harder. "But you will surely be beautiful." Naruto smiled at her and she smiled back… Sasuke, though, glared angry at the wall. He hated how Naruto lied, mostly to himself. Something made Sasuke rile up with anger.

"And we are going to be put in one as well", Sasuke said and watched Naruto's reaction. He wasn't prepared for what came next. The blonde smiled.

"Yeah, and then we get money… and with money comes food." Sasuke knew though that the reason behind his smile was something else. Did he like the ageless woman or something? Sasuke pouted.

Kakashi clapped his hands and yawned. "I'm tired; we're going to get up really early tomorrow so I suggest we get some sleep."

Everyone agreed and Kakashi rolled out the futons on the floor. Soon they were lying next to each other in the dark room. Kakashi slept far at the left and then Sakura, Naruto and at the end, Sasuke. Maybe it was because of a long and tiresome day or the fact that dressing up as 'her', the beautiful one, made everyone dead tired… the thought of how many hours it took for her to look that way put them all to sleep.

Their rest was wonderful, but short. It was dark when a humble voice beckoned them to wake up. Sasuke hadn't heard the door open and neither the steps of the ageless woman, and that surprised him. He stifled a yawn and sat up, half expecting Naruto to be up and jumping from joy. But the boy slept next to him. Well not exactly next to him, rather on him. Naruto was lying on his stomach, legs spread over Sakura's futon and his arms and head on Sasuke's lap. It humoured him greatly when Naruto's brows furrowed annoyingly as Sasuke pinched his cheek. It earned Sasuke a hard bite though, when Naruto sunk his teeth into his thigh.

"Fuck, Naruto!" he yelled and hit him hard on his head. The sleepyhead woke up slowly and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"What?" Naruto asked and yawned. "I had the best sleep in my life, and you ruin it… bastard."

Sasuke raised a brow at that, but let it pass. "You bit me, idiot!"

Naruto flashed him a tongue. "Well, maybe I was dreaming of ramen and I thought you were a bowl."

"That sounds even weird in my ears, and I'm supposed to be used to you."

"Hey!" Naruto was about to jump him when the ageless woman suddenly clapped her hands. Naruto stopped in mid-motion and Sasuke thanked her quietly, he wasn't feeling up for Naruto this early. The thought of himself in a dress made the morning even more unbearable and having Naruto pouncing him couldn't make it better. So he settled down with a scowl, and watched the beautiful woman as she strode forth.

"We have lots to be done. The girl will follow Mahami-sama's daughter and I'll take care of the boys. We are not going to let that girl remove her clothes in front of hungry boys-"

"What do you mean; hungry?" Naruto yelled and Sasuke hit him on the head, snarling at him to keep quiet. The boy sulked and crossed his arms.

"Boys will always be the same, hungry for power and satisfaction. We can at least protect her for now. What's your name, pink girl?" Sitta-chan turned to the only girl.

"I'm Sakura", she said weakly.

"Well it doesn't really matter", she said and smiled. Sasuke couldn't help but think that the beautiful woman didn't seem to be as nice as her appearance. The difference between Mahami-sama and Sitta-chan, Sasuke contemplated, was that Mahami-sama barked and gave the impression that she could at anytime flip you over and bite you dead, while Sitta-chan was a mystery. She looked fragile and untouched, with her exotic clothes and exterior, but she didn't bark like Mahami-sama. Did that mean that she bites? Sasuke felt like scratching his chin, as if it would help him think. He was unaware of Sakura's departure with a new, yet older woman, and Sitta-chan's wonderful voice when she told them to stand. It took Sitta-chan five times for Sasuke to eventually respond to her command and stand.

Every thing else happened in a kind of blur. Sitta-chan ran in and out of the room, fetching clothes and different belts, which according to Sitta-chan matched their eyes and hair. She even measured his waist and chest… he had no breasts, what did she think she would find? Sasuke growled when he heard her clicking her tongue, then she was off again. Both he and Naruto were escorted to the bath, which really was only a small barrel, and after being scrubbed by none other than Sitta-chan they returned to the room. Eventually a man entered the room. He was also wearing a kimono, Sasuke realized quickly, but it looked different. It was more like a robe, yet still by the same striking texture. The man didn't take any notice of him, except for when he told him sharply to sit down. He could suddenly feel the man pulling at his hair, really hard with a metal comb. He had to bite his lip to not scream and shout; it felt as it the man was ripping his skin of ruthlessly. It continued for ages, the man tugging hard and putting some sort of stinking wax into his hair which made it even more horrible. His scalp was of fire and tears watered his eyes, without falling. Even thought that Naruto was probably experiencing the same thing and it comforted him, this was still torture! He thought, when the man pushed him down, with his nose to the floor, that it would be over, but it only got worse. The man stood over him with his legs spread on each side of him, pulling his hair straight up. He understood quickly that the man was the master of those hairstyles and he forced himself to endure it. Eventually the pressure to his scalp and temples diminished.

The man smacked him on his back and spoke with a dark voice. "If you destroy the hair, I will make it even more painful when I have to redo it." Sasuke flinched by the words, but the glint in the man's eyes told him that he was only joking. "You know why it's called split peach, boy?"

Sasuke hoisted a brow, it hurt. "What do you mean?"

The man sat down opposite him. "The hairstyle. It's called a split peach." When Sasuke kept on staring as if the man was nuts he clicked his tongue, much like Sitta-chan. "Your hair is, what I would call it, divided into two parts, and both being kept in place by a coloured ribbon. It looks like a pincushion but where the two parts of your hair leave a small opening, this ribbon shows. Yours is red, do you know why?"

Sasuke shook his head and the man flashed him a humoured look. "The fact that you're not a girl makes this kind of ironic. When a man walks behind a geisha and his eyes are fixed at her hair, he will immediately see the read ribbon. You have no idea how provocative it looks, especially on a young and beautiful geisha." The man laughed. "While thinking indecent thoughts, watching a split peach with a red speck right at the slash, it will certainly remind you of something very stimulating."

Sasuke reddened and refused to answer. The man's rough laughter died down when he saw how embarrassed the black haired was. He cleared his throat. "You were lucky though, your hair was almost too short to make that hairstyle. Now, you'll have to hurry up. The makeup hasn't even been started yet."

Sasuke felt as if he had managed to come out of that situation with both sanity and life, he could master everything. He didn't expect though that makeup could get so complicated. Sitta-chan was seated in front of him, applying some sort of cream to his face. One layer after another hid his features and his usual skin-tone. In a matter of minutes his face was completely changed, his lips were red as the ribbon he had in his hair and skin so white that he looked like a porcelain figurine. He gaped at himself when he was shown a mirror in front of himself, but Sitta-chan smacked him hard on his exposed shoulder, telling him that he had to stop that or otherwise none would enjoy his company. Well, he didn't want anyone to _want_ his company. He didn't want to dress up like this and entertain some sex-craving man. Sitta-chan laughed heartily when he told her that no man was going to be pleasured by him.

"You do not know what a geisha do, do you?" When Sasuke didn't answer she sighed. "You shall not compare us to some prostitute, boy! We do not offer anything else than our company. The men pay a great deal of money to be around one of our geishas, when they have to start bidding over who should take care of her, it benefits this house and Mahami-sama. When a geisha apprentice is for the first time introduced to the customers, she will do whatever they want. And these men will never ask for anything else than her affection and company. At this time, she must be a virgin. So don't you dare compare us to a prostitute. A man who knows that a girl had shared a bed with loose interest in her. Therefore, these men will compete over her. It can take several years before Mahami-sama decides that this girl should satisfy a man. And when she'd made her decision the man is carefully chosen. After that, she can literally do whatever she wants, as long as those men don't believe she's a prostitute. So, you see, boy. We are not asking you to sleep with them."

Sasuke found himself heave a blissful sigh. His heart felt easier the minute she'd said those last words. "I see", he mumbled.

"Well, now that's said, let's get you dressed. Your friends should be ready any minute now."

Sasuke had completely forgotten about Sakura and Naruto and when he looked around the room he found that he and Sitta-chan was all alone. He was about to ask her where Naruto gone off to, but when she pulled him up and started to undress him everything else was forgotten. He was stripped of everything save for his boxers. He felt extremely naked in front of Sitta-chan, but she appeared to not care at all. _She'd probably seen a lot of half naked bodies_, Sasuke thought and hid a blush. He growled. Blushing seemed to come regularly and it was beginning to irk him.

Fortunately, he didn't have to stand there all exposed for a long time. Sitta-chan brought him a fine peace of clothing. He just stared as Sitta-chan wrapped the silk around his body, applied the next layer and tied the complicated belt effortlessly as if she'd done it million times before. She told him that it was called an _obi_, and that his one had been hers a few years back. She laughed while whispering that it sure looked great on him, even better than on her. When she was done with him, she steered him towards the mirror again. Sasuke found it hard to navigate in the dress since it was pretty heavy with all of its layers and the perimeter around his feet was small. His black piercing eyes widened when he was face to face with himself in the mirror. It was as if an entire different person stood before him. His kimono was pitch-black and the obi was dazzling white. The pattern on the silk made him gasp, for starting at his feet and upwards to his obi clung an embroidered dragon in flaming red threads. The sleeves were huge and he felt like spinning around, making them fly by his side. He was at loss for words, completely speechless.

"It's beautiful", she whispered in his ears. "You'll fool them all. They will fall in love with you and Mahami-sama will have a hard time letting you go. See this as an experience, boy. Instead of being home and doing same things everyday you'll be here, earning money and doing something completely different. Maybe you'll like it." Sasuke knew that she tried to recruit him and when he looked at himself he couldn't even guess that the one in front of him used to be a shinobi.

_Used to look like a boy_.

His ears perked up when, suddenly, the sliding door was pulled aside. He heard Sitta-chan leave his side but he didn't move an inch. Muffled voiced was heard from wherever the ageless woman and the other where at. It wasn't until a shrill scream was heard that he quickly whipped around and almost tripped over his kimono when he saw the wonderful creature before him, standing in the doorway.

"Naruto…", he breathed. The blonde boy was clad in a kimono as well, but this one was completely blue. The silk glistered in the faint glow of the oil-lamp and Naruto's light blue kimono matched his eyes perfectly. He wore it like it was a second skin, hovering forth.

However, he hadn't seen Sasuke since he kept his eyes to the side. Down the length of Naruto's side, much like Sasuke's, stretched an embroidered pattern. White waterfall descended and pooled around his feet, making it look as if he stood in white water. Petite water-drops were spread in numerous patterns on his shoulders, looking as if it was raining. Naruto's obi was white as well and his huge sleeves hid his small hands. Sasuke couldn't imagine anything more stunning and it scared him. He'd thought Sitta-chan was beautiful but Naruto defied all odds. The blonde boy with blue eyes was gorgeous.

Sasuke swallowed. His thoughts scared him… his feelings made his heart jump and he hated it. He had to break the tension. Fast.

"Naruto", he repeated, this time louder. He saw how Naruto turned to him, like in slow-motion. His hairstyle was pretty much the same as his one, except not as full. The thought of a man lusting after Naruto, staring at the red ribbon he too had in his hair and thinking about all sorts of indecent actions they could do together made his blood boil.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed and smiled brightly, but then his smile faltered and a blush crept on his face. Sasuke didn't know what to make of that and blushed as well, involuntarily of course. They looked at each other, staring and contemplating what to do next.

"Don't they look great", Sitta-chan said happily, consulting the new girl who nodded. "They'll be the talk of the year, I'm sure. I can't wait till Mahami-sama gets to see them." The girl nodded again. "Where's the girl?"

Sakura was fetched and Sasuke paid no heed to her, and neither did Naruto. They cast her a few glances and established that she had on her a green kimono with lovely leaves. Sure, she looked great, but all Sasuke could see was Naruto and Naruto seemed to only notice Sasuke.

* * *

**Well that was that and a fourth chapter is in the typing. Please send me some response so I know that it isn't futile to keep writing. **

**To this chapter I want to say that **_Memoires of a geisha_ **by **_Arthur Golden_ **was a big part of my small research. The feeling I got from reading that book made me want to write something regarding the wonderful history of Japan. Take in notion that the explanation about **_split peach_ **comes from that book, but I have translated it into my own words. So I don't want anyone saying that I stole anything, for here is my disclaimer and praise to the almighty **_Arthur _Golden**. I highly recommend you to read the book, it's so wonderful.**

**I know, they really have too short hair for that hairstyle, but I don't care :D**

**Mahami-sama and Sitta-chan belongs to me.**

_Yours truly_

_/Tsuki no Kitsune_


	4. Apparently Not

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is property of Kishimoto-sama and not me.

**Pairing**: SasuNaru

**Warning**: It's still a big warning OOC-ness. Probably a bit of grammar-faults, but that's almost expected.

_Wow, all those reviews! I'm… I'm… like so happy. I love opening my mailbox to see those reviews. You are all so lovely persons; you have no idea how great you are! It is you who deserve a big round of applause, not me. Your reviews are what keep me writing this. I try to make it better and more intriguing; don't know if I succeed though. Maybe you can tell me?_

_This is part four of **Go with the flow**, just for you._

* * *

_**Apparently not**_

It was such tension in the air. Two pair of eyes, scanning from top to toe. Shaking hands which fidgeted with the hem of the sleeves. Both boys were breathtaking and both boys found the other one greater. The murmuring audience stopped talking, just to look at them… looking at each other. One could almost say that time stood still for a short while. One could almost imagine the heartbeats drumming away all other sounds, and maybe it could be said that the breaths of the two created the warm and intoxicating breeze. It was magical. And it was all thanks to a slight miscalculation which led them to this home, where the strangers brought out a whole new personality. The makeup didn't clog them up and hid them, it unlocked a new sight. A new way to see each other.

The sun was about to rise. They had to hurry. Both of them new that they were staring and why, but neither were brave enough to mention it. So they didn't say anything when Sitta-chan broke the quietness, which really hadn't existed since thoughts and feelings roamed the room… filling it with cries and questions.

"Please follow me. Mahami-sama will wake up soon."

They broke eye-contact and their eyes hit the floor. Kakashi put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder to motion him out of the room. The boy let himself be moved without any objections and he could hear shuffles of feet when Sakura and Naruto followed suit. While walking through the house and eventually end up in front a room they stood in line. Sasuke was almost happy that he didn't need to stand next to Naruto. He was afraid that it would lead to something he wasn't prepared for. So he stood there, with an extremely quiet Sakura by his side. He knew that she was feeling uncomfortable, standing there between them, but since he was feeling even more uneasy than she uncomfortable he let that lying on the bottom of his 'to-do-list'. He didn't have the strength to pretend that everything was like normal and he didn't bother returning to the 'play'. She wanted him to, Naruto probably wanted him to as well but he couldn't. Thoughts, never being present before, were starting to have an effect on him. He knew he still was Sasuke, the one who had a goal in life and didn't have time for anything else. The one who didn't want to make friends because he was too scared of losing them. The Sasuke who most people admired or feared. But his walls were starting to shatter and his defences wanted to take flight. He sighed while leaning against the frail wall. This had been a crucial part in his progress. Maybe he could stop everyone playing that stupid show over and over again. And maybe Naruto could stop acting.

He grunted. Who was he to talk anyway? Sasuke knew he'd been acting at least as much. It even showed that he'd been acting all along. Everyone seemed to notice. Everyone seemed to know that it was more to Uchiha Sasuke than meets the eye. But none saw Naruto's act. Sasuke was a bad actor, a really lousy one. And now, when he couldn't ask for anything else than to stop acting, he was told to act more. To play his part as an intriguing woman, just to get some food. For how long were they staying anyway? Did they really have to do all this? Couldn't they just walk away, to another village? He was too absorbed in his thinking that he didn't notice when the door was pushed aside and Mahami-sama took place in front of them. They were standing in the hallway, being scrutinized by the harsh eyes of Mahami-sama, who looked even older this early morning. Sasuke looked up eventually and found Mahami-sama touching Naruto's cheek. The boy was staring at her with eyes wide, like an animal to its butcher.

"Splendid, the scars are gone." Her eyes travelled up. "Your hair is unusual so I have no doubt that they will like you. You wear the kimono really well, but you lack on some departments", she said rudely and grabbed his chest, where most girls have breast. Naruto scrunched his nose and looked the other way, seemingly offended. "But the eyes will not stay long at your chest, boy. They will stay at you face and legs, so you don't have to do anything else than smile and show skin now and then."

When she seemed finished with Naruto she stood in front of Sakura. Mahami-sama smiled wickedly and squeezed Sakura's cheek hard. "You sure look lovely. But you're not very special. You are an eyesight but it takes more to impress the men you are about to meet. I suggest you act stupid and like a beginner, that won't be so hard since you are one already, that way the men will think little of you and maybe spare you a glance when you fail at something." Sakura's eyes watered and Mahami-sama wrinkled her nose. "Don't cry, it'll ruin your makeup."

Sasuke swallowed when the woman stood before him. He didn't know if he should look her in the eye or somewhere else. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "You look ready to walk the street anytime, just like the other boy. Just keep in mind that you'll have to be smart, interesting and friendly. Think you can handle that, boy, and at the same time be as pretty as you are now?" He could hear her laugh and looked up, but she was gone. He got a short glimpse of the woman when she lay down again before the door in front if him closed. He, as the rest of them, let out a breath they apparently had been holding. Before anyone had the time to register what had been said, Sitta-chan told them to follow. Sasuke knew they were going to work right that minute and the only thought entering his mind was: _Why are we doing this?_

They had, apparently, been asked to attend an early reception a few streets away at a highly known teahouse. Sasuke had no idea who the men were and he really didn't care. He just knew that if he and the others didn't do well, there would be no money. As they walked the streets he could see that the houses he'd seen last night wasn't as bad as he thought they were. Sure, some of them looked like they belonged to very poor people but some of them didn't fit at all with their flower arrangements and colourful facades. He looked ahead again. Sitta-chan was walking in front of him, very slowly and bowing respectfully at several people. He noticed though that some, equally beautiful women, didn't bow towards Sitta-chan. Why that was, she didn't want to answer. Instead Sasuke and his companions were told to bow anyway and his back was starting to ache eventually. It felt like an eternity until they reached their goal, the teahouse.

He knew by the instant they arrived that he didn't like receptions, gatherings or anything similar to it. Shoved into a small room with a long and low table in the middle, with six men circling it while smoking their cigars, proved to rub him up the wrong way (so to say). He got a bad feeling when they were told quietly, yet stern, by Sitta-chan to bow at the door. He bowed deeply, kept his nose to the floor but saw through his lashes that the men ignored them totally. Weren't they the show's big number? It wasn't until they floated into the room, sat down in front of the men, just like Sitta-chan had explained them to do during their walk there, that the men showed any acknowledgment to them.

"Why Sitta-chan, you brought with you fresh meat", one man with only a few strands of hair said and chuckled. Sitta-chan sat up and smiled lovingly.

"And you are the first to see them. We chose you of course", she answered and neared the man, pouring him some tee. Her 'apprentices' sat up so the men could see them, yet he and the others were prohibited to look the men in the eye and for that Sasuke was glad. He didn't want to look at them, for all he could imagine them being was men aching for young girls.

"You lie too much, Sitta-chan", another, older man with grey hair said, and showed her by offering his cup that she should fill it. She did of course, with a sneaky smile on her face.

"I wouldn't dare lying. We are happy to accompany you and I hope you'll treat them just like me", she said and giggled.

"Just like you? Then why are they wearing clothes?" a man a few seats away hollered and laughed. Sitta-chan pretended to blush and hid her face behind her hand and huge sleeve.

"What are you saying? You're implying that I'm doing that often! Shame on-"

"Easy, Sitta-chan. I know you don't. Lets forget it and drink?" Sitta-chan went over to the man and poured him some tea. Sasuke guessed they were about the same age.

The conversations continued to hop from one man to another and Sitta-chan talked to them all, pouring them refills. Sasuke almost thought they had all forgotten about her 'apprentices", but he soon found out that this was they way to do it. If the men wanted to talk, then they would. For now, Sitta-chan was in the centre of attention and it continued for hours. Eventually he stopped listening to what they were discussing; the last he had heard was about war. He even succeeded in ignoring Naruto, who was seated beside him. He just sat there, whishing he could be somewhere else. Suddenly he felt a presence very close. A man, obviously a bit younger than the others, was walking towards them. He stank of sake when he sat down clumsily.

"How could we forget about you? Why don't you come with me, I'll drink with you", he said and rose. Neither knew who he had been talking to and shot each other nervous glances. "Come on, you don't want me to wait do you, blondie?"

Sasuke almost flew from his position to stop Naruto when the boy stood up and walked towards the man. He stared angrily when the man smiled drunkenly and told Naruto to pour him some sake. _Since when did they start drinking sake and not tea?_ Sasuke thought grimly. He noticed that he sat too far away to listen in on the conversation and figured that if he talked to the lonely man reading a newspaper next to the pair, then he would be able to keep an eye on Naruto.

The thought struck him hard and painfully. _Keep an eye on him, why am I so persistent?_ He didn't have much time to think further on the subject when a man at the table winked at him. Sasuke growled, yet put on a faked smile and sat in front if him. He was still too far away.

The man was dressed neatly in a suit, yet the jacket was lying beside him and his shirt was unbuttoned at the top and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Sasuke agreed when the man whispered over the table that it was extremely warm inside. The man continued to gaze at him and Sasuke was beginning to feel uncomfortable. He decided to do something about it.

"Am I so interesting that you forget about your drink? Let me pour it for you", he said with a faked light voice and leaned over to reach the pot. All of a sudden the man shot from his position and grabbed his hand. Sasuke froze and gasped, he hadn't been prepared for that at all.

"You have strong hands, unusual…", the man said and inspected his hand thoughtfully, pulling it closer and almost smelling it. "It's like you have worked hard before. Tell me, are you a worker's daughter?" he refused to let go of the hand and Sasuke merely agreed again. "Maybe that explains the rough eyes too. Have you seen horrible things? Oh, you intrigue me! Why don't you tell me something about you?" Sasuke got this hand back and tended to it inside his sleeves. He didn't like a man asking him personal questions and at the same time touching his skin, when the man was so much older. Sasuke guessed the man to be in Kakashi's age and they were similar in their way of speaking too. But he had to admit, this man seemed important and… rich. His clothes for an example, they were spotless and his hair was neatly pulled into a braid. He had no idea why the man wanted to talk to him, he seemed to be able to talk to anyone he wanted.

"Are you shy?"

"No, not really", Sasuke said eventually and looked the man in the eyes. He had decided he was going to lie up an exciting story. And that was what he did. He lied so much that he was starting to believe it too, and the man opposite sat intrigued. The braid-man, who Sasuke felt like calling, smiled big and commented often during his speech how horrible it must have been, how wonderful that he managed to escape and laughed may too often at something he said. Sasuke felt proud that he could scheme as much as he did. Hours passed and he talked to one man and one man only. Now and then he could see Sakura fumbling with the tea and pouring it onto the floor. Naruto was occupied with three men, yes three and all of them fought for his attention. Sitta-chan felt obligated to attend to the two other men, seemingly older and calmer. Sakura was at her side, scared of being alone probably. Naruto seemed to take care of himself, laughing and playing his role magnificently but Sasuke saw that Naruto had a hard time getting the men to stop touching him. They weren't grabbing or anything, just touching the fabric of his kimono, his shining blonde hair and hands. Yet, the men around Naruto were all drinking sake and were beginning to feel more and more courageous.

"Are you worried?" braid-man asked after a few minutes of quietness. Sasuke swiftly turned to him. "We can go over there if you want." He rose and helped a shocked Sasuke to his feet. "A face as gorgeous as yours shouldn't look so troubled; it must mean that my company isn't enjoyable. I'll hope to see a smile when we get here." He said and grinned warmly. Sasuke felt strangely relieved and thankful towards the man.

"It's not your company that bothers me, it's hers", Sasuke said and smiled. It felt really weird smiling to a complete stranger.

Braid-man laughed again and leaned in. "You should be, those are some perverse men. And your friend is really beautiful. Not a very good combination." Sasuke agreed without warning and almost blushed; he just hoped that the makeup hid it. Braid-man sat down next to a man who laughed at whatever Naruto had said and started to talk to him. Sasuke felt relieved when the other two men joined them, leaving Naruto and him alone for a short while. Naruto looked over at him helplessly, leaned in and whispered.

"They've asked me to strip for them for hours. Thank you for coming."

Sasuke grunted and leaned in further to whisper in his ear. "Well, my companion sniffed my hand… I had to lie up a whole life-story."

At that Naruto laughed. "He sniffed your hand? Mine wanted to sniff my legs, but I told them no. You should have seen their faces… they're so drunk though, that they forget it one second later."

"What are you beauties whisssssperin' about?" one drunk man said, Sasuke remembered him to be the one who asked earlier why they were wearing clothes. He leaned over the table and Sasuke couldn't help feeling glad that the table separated them from the men. Though, braid-man wasn't so bad, he even tried to calm one man down when he reached over to grab Naruto.

"Don't act stupid, you're scaring them. If you do, they will not want to meat with us again", he had said and the other man had smiled sheepishly and returned to his seat. The conversations continued and Sasuke was amazed of how natural Naruto sounded. They were served food by the teahouse and Sasuke had to control himself hard not to jump the food and eat like an animal. He was so damn hungry. Instead he ate slow and refined, just like Naruto did. He felt a lot better after he had eaten, and a lot safer that Naruto was by his side. He was sure that the blonde felt the same way, but neither said anything about it. Neither had commented about their staring that same morning either. It was forgotten; at least they tried to forget it. Instead they acted on their parts, smiling and laughing. Yet Sasuke had a hard time forcing himself to laugh.

"Is she shy?" a man who hadn't spoken very much that evening said. Braid-man looked Sasuke over quickly and turned to the man.

"No, she's just subtle. You should hear her tell her stories." The he leaned closer to the man, whispering. Sasuke heard anyway and almost iced over. "Just hearing her talk arouses me." Then the men laughed violently and braid-man, who didn't know that Sasuke had heard, smiled towards him. Sasuke, feeling somewhat betrayed, considered hitting him hard but felt a hand clutching onto his arm. Naruto was shaking his head slightly.

"I can see you point, there", the drunken man said and examined Sasuke. The black haired boy was shocked that none of the men had come to understand that they were praising boys. If they were to know, what would happen? He was also surprised that the conversations had taken such a turn. They had talked about such a variety of things before, and now… the men seemed only to be interested in how they could satisfy them. Had the alcohol made them turn this way? But braid-man hadn't had anything to drink yet. Sasuke sighed, he was disappointed. One of the men had fallen asleep on the table, grunting and drooling and one had gone to join Sitta-chan with her other two 'gentlemen'. Sasuke hated his situation now. Braid-man smiled at him and asked to be poured some sake, to celebrate their meeting. Sasuke refused though.

"You really think you ought to drink, do you want to end up like him?" he said, faking a laugh. Braid-man laughed heartily and smacked his knee repeatedly.

"You're a wise girl, talking like a grown man but looking way too beautiful to be one. A man loves to have a conversation with an equally as smart, but hates it when he realizes that the one he speaks to is a really ugly man. With you, that's not a problem." Sasuke didn't like his flatter anymore; he knew that the man wanted something else… just like the other ones. Suddenly a thought struck him. What if Mahami-sama didn't want him to leave since braid-man had taken liking to him? What if braid-man wanted to… own him?

"You're not like the other geishas I've talked to. I would love to meet with you again. I'm going to talk with Mahami-sama, and maybe we can talk some more on another occasion. Without these drunks?"

Sasuke swallowed. "Sure", he said weakly and felt Narutos eyes boring into him. Even though the blonde was busy accompanying the drunken man, he still listened to what Sasuke was saying. "It's up to Mahami-sama though."

"I'm sure I can convince her."

Sasuke froze. Suddenly the room wasn't as hot as it had been. Thoughts of spending time with braid-man all alone scared him. He had lost faith in his shinobi strengths. If he'd been acting rationally he would have known that even if this man made any advances he could easily kill him. But he was feeling weak now. He had to get out of this house, away from these men!

"Are you feeling alright? You seem miserable?" Braid-man walked around the table and touched his white forehead. "You're really cold. You should go back home and rest. I'll talk to Sitta-chan, maybe I can accompany you back."

Sasuke didn't want to walk with him alone. He had to think of something fast. "Oh, no, I don't want you to see me this way. Please. I rather want you to see me well, not like this." He seemed concerned at first, but then nodded and fetched Sitta-chan.

She faked a gasp. "You look horrible. We should return then." Sasuke saw her disappointed look, but it disappeared quickly when she saw his panicking eyes. She turned to the men, some of them slept. "I'm sorry but we have to make our departure now. It has been a pleasure talking to you." On her cue they bowed to the men.

"I'll hope to see you soon", braid-man said, mostly directed to Sasuke. The drunken man who had found braid-man's joke earlier very funny said goodbye to Naruto and asked to see him again. Naruto just smiled and tried to disregard the smell.

Soon they were all on their way back home, home to Mahami-sama that it. Sasuke felt like he wanted to lie down and sleep. He was so exhausted. Walking back went faster that walking to the teahouse. They didn't have to bow to as many as before, since most of them were already at home. When they reached the door, Sitta-chan stopped and looked over her shoulder, smiling.

"You did splendid, all of you! Especially Naruto, you're a beginner but you managed to keep three extremely drunken men company. Sakura, you didn't mess up as much as you think you did. The elderly men found you very interesting. But Sasuke, I'm very surprised!" She took his hands in his. "You won the heart of the big shot. I would never have believed you would be the one to do it. Do you know who he is?"

Sasuke shook his head. "He didn't tell me his name."

"That's very typical. He thinks names are unnecessary, you see."

"Who is he?" Naruto said impatiently and crossed his arms. "He acted like a bastard!" Sasuke's eyes widened with shock.

"Why do you say that, Naruto-chan?" Sitta-chan said and smirked. "That's they way they are. Like I said before, men are always hungry for power and satisfaction."

"He was a bastard because… because he wasn't even drunk and acted smutty anyway. It looked like he was going to jump Sasuke anytime."

"Just like the others wanted to jump you", Sasuke grunted quietly.

"Yeah", he mumbled for an answer.

Sakura whined. "I don't like this anymore! I don't want to work here!" For a change, both Sasuke and Naruto agreed.

"Well", Sitta-chan said and opened the door. "I have nothing to do with that. It's up to Mahami-sama and Kakashi-san. Just come in so we can eat. If you're not working tomorrow you might be allowed to bathe in the hot-spring."

Everyone perked up by the mention of a bath and food and followed her inside with a newfound strength. Entering the house again filled them with a sort of comfort. They could drop the act and be themselves again. As soon as they were out of the dresses Sasuke couldn't help but looking at himself in the mirror to see that it was in fact the old Sasuke looking back. The one with blue shirt and white pants, the one with lean muscles and something between his legs. Yes, he was back and he felt calm once again.

Sakura, who's earlier dress was torn, got to borrow a casual shirt since that was what she requested. Sasuke looked over at Naruto, who too was looking at himself in the mirror. All the makeup was gone, yet they were prohibited to destroy their hairstyles. Who would want that anyway? It hurt like hell to fix them. Sasuke almost blushed when he remembered how he'd acted when he first seen Naruto in his kimono, all dressed and ready. He found himself thinking the same way now, and it scared him. He had to look away.

Eventually they were served some food in their room. Kakashi was a no-show and so was Mahami-sama. He didn't want to meat Mahami-sama but he was kind of curious to what she thought of their performance. Sitta-chan had probably already informed her of their success. Sasuke ate his food with delight, now and then brushing against his body to remind him that he was still there. It all had felt like an illusion when they had been dressed up. He was sure Naruto felt the same way, and he wanted to ask him. But the boy seemed too occupied with his food to even consider talking. Sakura was too busy with eating as well that she didn't notice him watching. That was odd. When Sasuke had eaten he lay down with his hands beneath his head and one leg propped up. He was watching the roof with mild interest, listening to every sound in the room, which mostly were made by Naruto. Suddenly he felt a warm heat next to him and turned his head right. Naruto had lain down beside him and was also staring upwards. Sasuke's heart started beating faster.

"It was a strange day", Naruto said and sighed.

"Hn…", Sasuke said, lost for words.

"I'm glad to be back though… dressing up like that ain't my cup of tea." Naruto found his lame joke very funny. "You know, we went to a teahouse and-"

"I know what you meant, Naruto", Sasuke said and rolled his eyes. "It wasn't funny."

"Yes it was!" Naruto punched his shoulder.

"Whatever."

Naruto smiled at him. "Yeah, whatever."

Sasuke tried hard not to smile back but he failed. "You okay?" He suddenly asked and Naruto's eyes got bigger in confusion.

"Of course I am, I'm not Naruto for nothing, am I? Except … it felt kind of weird, you know." He looked away again.

"Having men touching you?"

Naruto laughed. "Well, not just that. They were drunk and old! I rather be with someone younger, these ones looked like they had fallen of a tree a loooooong time ago", he said and emphasized the word.

Sasuke had to agree. "I know what you mean. But braid-man wasn't even drunk."

"Braid-man? You call that loaded, aroused, man 'braid-man'?" He had to laugh.

Sasuke growled. "He had a braid, okay? I don't know his real name, damn it!"

"It's still pretty funny", Naruto snickered, earning a hard punch to his shoulder. "Ow! Be careful, or else I'm gonna call braid-man to come and fetch you!"

"Oh, yeah? Then I'll call that horny freak and tell him that you want him!" Sasuke hollered and started tickling Naruto.

"You wouldn't dare!" He screamed between fits of laugher, while trying to make Sasuke stop his torture.

"I'll gladly do it!" Sasuke teased and leaned closer to be able to tickle him even more. He never even considered their position and before neither noticed it, they were rolling around, kicking and scratching. Well, he meant to tickle but some scratches could definitely be established. Sakura witnessed the scene from a safe distance. Naruto laughed between his curses and Sasuke screamed when he felt cold fingers pinching his neck hard. Eventually though, Sasuke won over the blonde boy and sat triumphantly on his stomach, snickering and breathing hard. Naruto looked flushed and was panting as well.

"Hidoi! You're mean, you've probably ruined my hair and then I'll have to do it all over tomorrow. It hurt like hell! Like hell, I tell you!"

Sasuke breathed out loudly and slid down Naruto to sit beside him, resting his back on him. "Your hair is alright."

"Yours too", the blonde said. "You tickled me…?"

Sasuke looked down into his big blue eyes and grinned. "I suppose I did."

"I would never had guessed you were capable of it", Naruto teased and sat up, forcing Sasuke off him, but didn't push him away.

"Tickling isn't a big mystery you know", Sasuke grunted.

"I know, I just didn't know that you knew", he smiled big and stuck a finger into Sasuke's side. The black haired flinched. "It's an art to find the sensitive spots."

Sasuke realized suddenly that they were sitting rather close, their legs were touching and Naruto kept leaning in with his finger against his side. "So you think you've found my spot?" He questioned indifferently.

Before Naruto had the time to answer the door opened abruptly and they dashed away from each other, extremely embarrassed. It was only Kakashi though and everyone took a deep breath of joy. The man smiled with his only available eye and walked over. Eventually they were all gathered in the middle of the room, sitting in a circle and drinking some tea. Sasuke would have guessed he would have been dead tired of tea but he hadn't tasted any at the reception. They took turn explaining the day's event and they got so riled up that Kakashi had to yell at them to keep quiet.

"Why can't we just leave? We don't want to be here!" Naruto screamed loudly and thrashing his arms in every direction, almost striking Sasuke.

"It's good for you", Kakashi answered and took a sip from his tea.

"How can this be good for us?" Sasuke continued.

"We're getting molested by aroused men!" Naruto shouted.

"I don't like this Kakashi, can't we just go home?" Sakura wailed and looked pleadingly at the man.

Kakashi sighed and put down his cup ever so slowly. "We don't know the way back. When you are working, earning some money, I'm out scouting. I'm trying to find our way back home. This is a good opportunity for you to see how the world really works out here and as a shinobi you must be able to take on any part requested. You should be able to go undercover! See this as a test", he said unsympathetically and silenced them completely. "Now, I think Mahami-sama told me to inform you that the bath is open and you can all go for a dip. She told me strictly that neither of you are allowed to wash your hair. Otherwise she would ask the hairdresser to hurt you." He laughed and opened the door for them. "You don't have to be nervous. As soon as I find a way home, we'll be leaving."

Then he was gone in a puff and they stood in the doorway, stunned to silence. Sasuke took the initiative and spoke.

"I think he's right. If we can't handle this, how are we ever going to be able to go undercover? I'll find the bath; can you search for some towels?" They both nodded and Naruto shot him a last smile before Sasuke hurried off down the hall. While wandering the corridors he couldn't help but think how childishly they all were acting. They got riled up by something as simple as men in heat… he snickered. The braid-man seemed so pathetic now. He found a sign saying _bath, down the hall_ and hurried onwards. He decided to see the hot-spring and then return for the others. How was he ever going to handle seeing Naruto in nude now, after all that had happened? He found a sliding door, just like all the other ones in the building, and opened it. If he were to get too close Naruto in the bath, how would he react? He had no control anymore! This had gotten out of hand. At first it had been just simple thoughts, wanting to protect him and now he felt warm just by being close to him. He walked in and shook his head. He didn't want to think about it and yet it haunted him. All of a sudden he heard a gasp.

_He froze._

"Sitta-chan?" He breathed. An extremely naked Sitta-chan was standing in front on him, drying herself with a towel. Exposing herself and all body-parts. Her hair was let loose and all that skin glowered in the light. But something was odd, something very important had changed. Sasuke knew it was inappropriate to stare, but he couldn't keep his eyes off. Sitta-chan wrapped the towel quickly around to hide the wet body. But the towel didn't come any higher than the waist.

Sitta-chan was, apparently, not a _chan._

* * *

**Well, that's chapter four for you. Hope to see some comments again. : ) I introduced some characters and I'm wondering how you all reacted to 'braid-man'?**

**Should I continue it? Please let me know.**

_Yours truly_

_/Tsuki no Kitsune_


	5. Waiting

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and company is property of Kishimoto-sama.

_Mahami-sama, Sitta-chan, Koshika-san_ and of course _'braid-man'_ belongs to me.

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Warning: **Probably some spelling errors, please don't pay attention to them 'cause I'm doing my best… ya know, English isn't even my native language! A great deal of OOC-ness, but you all seem to be used to it by now.

_I'll have to thank you all once again! I can't even describe how happy I am, and shocked to say the least, that you like my story! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you._

_Here is the fifth chapter of **Go with the flow, **please enjoy._

* * *

_**Waiting **_

Sasuke felt like sitting down, he needed it really bad. His knees felt weak, threatening to give way and have him sinking to the hard stone floor in a heap of flushed flesh. By some peculiar reason were his eyes playing pranks on him, because, Sitta-chan couldn't be a man, or could she? Looking over the body again, stopping baffled and some regions which Sasuke ones had believed to be 'empty', he gasped again. The information seemed to sink in, yet slowly. Before him stood Sitta-chan… a naked one with new equipments. He couldn't help rubbing his eyes. Apparently that made Sitta-chan… kun… laugh.

"Don't you worry Sasuke-kun", he said with the same soft voice as always. It was as if nothing had changed with the exception of some body parts (which Sasuke accidentally had witnessed). Sitta still had the same face, the same beautiful eyes and remarkable hands. "I'm still me, still Sitta-chan and I would prefer if you would continue calling me that." The man smiled… suddenly Sasuke realized that Sitta couldn't be as old as he once had thought. Barely the same age as his brother… he growled.

"No, don't growl at me Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, anyone of you. But you see-"

"I didn't growl at you… Sitta-chan", Sasuke murmured, quite embarrassed. Sitta-chan smiled and clapped his hands lovingly, walking closer to Sasuke until he stood merely a meter away.

"You see Sasuke", he thought for a moment. "I work here. It's my job and I can honestly say that I love it. I love Mahami-sama like a mother and I love her other workers as my sisters. In return, Mahami-sama loves us as her daughters. You may not believe it, but I'm just trying to enlighten and remove all that puzzlement you have stored within you at this moment." Sasuke was met with yet another endearing smile and Sasuke couldn't help smile back... even if the smile was small. He still considered Sitta-chan to be extremely beautiful… who wouldn't? Sitta-chan's hair was let loose and covered his bare back like a blanket… it looked so soft. And he still had the wonderful face, hands and eyes. Now to top with an extremely fit and slender body!

"You just… shocked me…", Sasuke said and looked away. "I had no clue that you were… uhm… are a…"

"A guy?" a humoured Sitta-chan touched his own flat chest. "Well, I sure lack on some essential departments, don't I?"

Sasuke nodded and met his eyes again. He blushed by some vague reason and Sitta-chan's eyes softened even more at that.

"I fooled you pretty bad. I don't know if that make me awful or damned good at what I do. You have no idea how many men I have deceived! However, I'm lucky to be the one to decide if a man should know about my gender, if not… then I'm sure I would be out of business and Mahami-sama would go bankrupt. I'm the one who brings in the majority of all money in this house. Mahami-sama chose me as her 'head geisha' because of that and I'm keeping that title for as long as I'm offered it." He sighed and smiled sadly. "I didn't want you to know, though. You'll probably not trust me to take care of you anymore."

Sasuke gulped. "I don't really care about your gender…", he said and searched for more words. "I'm just wondering…"

"If I take on the duties as many other geishas do? You're referring to when Mahami-sama sells my virginity, aren't you?"

Sasuke nodded and looked away, but Sitta-chan reached for his chin and made him look forward again. "You see Sasuke, some of the men I've kept company do know about my gender. They are chosen very carefully and followed a line of investigations, until both Mahami-sama and I are certain that they wouldn't tell nor disgrace me in any matter. When all that is done… well, we tell them and anything can happen. I'm not a virgin and I didn't hear any complains afterwards by the purchaser."

Sasuke opened his eyes wide. All sort of things clouded his mind at that point. "So… you slept with a man?" he cried and tried desperately to be subtle.

"Yes, on a number of occasions when it suited me. Are you offended by it?"

Sasuke squirmed. "N… no… this is just so strange. You're doing it for the money?"

Sitta-chan ran his thumb over Sasuke's lips teasingly. "No, not really. Sometimes just for fun." Sasuke gasped. "Relax! You're so tense…"

"Well, can you blame me?" Sasuke retorted, too weak for his preferences.

"Of course not, you're so easy to tease." He smiled again. "Sex, off duty, comes when I feel like it, just like for anyone else. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me Sasuke-kun. If it makes it better, then think of me as the usual Sitta-chan and ignore that I have some genitals that no woman is in possession of."

"That'll be pretty hard, considering that I've seen you", Sasuke said sternly. "As I said before, I don't care about your gender. It just amazes me that you could pull it off so flawlessly!"

"Well, I've had training and it comes naturally to me."

Suddenly Sasuke remembered something from earlier that day when some women didn't bow towards Sitta-chan. "Do some of the women in this village know?"

Sitta-chan seemed shocked by the sudden change of dialogue. "Yes, some do think that they know. Rumours travel fast but they have been drifting for so long that no one cares. Except for some who, beyond my understanding, aren't very fond of me", Sitta-chan laughed and scratched his chin, releasing Sasuke from his previous hold.

"They're jealous", Sasuke said and was met with sparkling eyes.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun. But I'm nothing compared to your friend. The blonde boy", he said laughing and nudged Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke rolled his eyes and tried to act indifferently.

"You should get dressed. The others will probably come any minute now since I've been gone for so long", Sasuke said and started feeling anxious.

"Are you afraid that they will find you with a half naked me? Oh, I'm so honoured!" Sitta-chan laughed and fixed his towel around his middle. "I'm going, I'm going… don't give me that look. It looks awful on you… smiling is your cup of tea. Try it some more!"

_Cup of tea_? Sasuke couldn't help but remember Naruto's earlier joke and started to chuckle. He really had liked his tickle match with the blonde. Sitta-chan gave him a knowing look and walked passed him, stopping shortly at his ear to whisper.

"I don't mind if you tell them, on the condition that you realize what you're missing out on."

Before he had the time to ask what the hell that meant, Sitta-chan was gone. Sasuke collapsed on the hard floor and sighed, looking up in the sky. _Oh, there was no roof huh… why didn't I see that?_ Suddenly, scuffing of feet neared him. He didn't rise though… he felt too heavy for that. When he felt two hands shaking him and a face very close, breathing on him he snapped awake.

"Sasuke! What's the matter?" Naruto hollered in his ear, shaking him hard. "Why are you sitting here?"

Sasuke smiled suddenly out of sheer routine and that puzzled the blonde even more. "You hit your head or something?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No. Help me up." Naruto did as he was told and hoisted him on two feet. Sasuke leaned on him for some time until Sakura joined them with three towels in her grasp.

Only minutes later three young people could be found in a steaming pool, one splashing water, one enjoying the warmth seeping through her body and one who tried to sink as deep as he could without drowning. It had darkened considerably and small oil-lamps were scattered around the pool, casting mellow lighting on them and making the water completely gold. Sasuke felt how the warmth of the water undid every knot in his body and washed away his troubles. For a while anyway, it returned quickly when Naruto threw himself at him… trying to drown him. While wrestling like crazy on the bottom Sasuke could identify new parts of Naruto's body he never touched before. It tickled in his fingers when he happened to brush past warm skim, close to his nipples and… other parts. He almost gasped in the water when Naruto accidentally stroked him, while trying to outdo Sasuke below the surface. Naruto didn't seem to notice it though, he kept on fighting and Sasuke didn't have the heart to disappoint him. As soon as they resurfaced Naruto dragged him down again. When Sasuke tried to climb out of the pool, acting of course, he was pulled in again and always landing in Naruto's lap. It was childish, it was fun and it was rousing. Even Sasuke forgot eventually how it may have looked, and sounded, to perhaps Sitta-chan. He got lost in the game together with Naruto.

"Stop it!" Sakura screamed finally. "Are you nuts?"

Sasuke and Naruto froze. They held onto and almost squeezed the life out of each other. "What?" Naruto wheezed and spat some water in Sasuke's face.

"Haven't you noticed that you completely ruined your hair?" she screamed.

Naruto pushed Sasuke aside, forgetting all about him, and screamed. "Why didn't you tell us sooner? O, no! This is bad! This is so bad!"

Sasuke fidgeted with a lock of his hair, dangling in his face. "We'll manage, Naruto, and besides-"

"You seemed pretty busy! I wasn't sure if I should stop you or not!"

"We were just playing around. Of course you should have!"

"It looked like you were having a 'moment'", she spat angrily and oozed of envy.

"Sakura-chan, what are you implying!" Naruto screamed furiously and stood. Water poured down his body and Sasuke could see more than a few bite-marks, scratches and bruises on that firm body… all made by him and he blushed. When had he bit him? _And there?_

Sasuke splashed himself with water and stood up quickly, not wanting Sakura to say anything further. "Just shut up both of you. Let's go before we make it worse. I'll talk to Sitta-chan and see if she can break the news easily to Mahami-sama", he said sternly and saw to his boxers that they were in place before he got out the pool. He left before neither of the two had any chance of saying anything, and he felt pretty good to be out of the water. He had been way too close to Naruto! _What's happening to me?_ He growled at the same time he walked away, running a shaking hand through his messed up hair and fixing his towel with the other. He was on his way to Sitta-chan's room. He had referred Sitta-chan as a 'she' to Naruto and Sakura, though he had been on the whip of telling. Something had stopped him. If the cause of it all was his latest conversation with Sitta-chan or his newly found fascination with Naruto, he didn't know. He wanted to know. But who would be able to tell him… other than Sitta-chan, who seemed to be a big part of the trouble to begin with? The only thing he knew was that Sitta-chan was the only one he could talk to, even though he dreaded the outcome.

Just thinking about being in the same room as that juggler made his stomach flip. He didn't really know how to behave around him, when the only things entering his mind were 'he sure hid something big' or 'he sure had a big secret'. Where did those thoughts come from anyway? It's not like him to think… like that! Think like that! He growled while walking past several rooms, in search for Sitta-chan's. That damned mountain and that damned misstep. If it hadn't been for the fall, this wouldn't have happened and the fascination with Naruto would never have showed itself. Never! Something had to be in the water… he was probably poisoned. He knew perfectly well that he was acting stupid right that minute. But he felt stupid and lost, so what's to expect? He even bypassed Sitta-chan's room five times before the man flung his door open and pulled Sasuke in with legs first. Sasuke rolled around on the floor, trying to regain his composure, and squeaked slightly when a warm hand seized his chin. Sitta-chan was sitting on his stomach, apparently, and fully clothed.

"What are you doing wandering about?" he sneered. Before he had any time to answer Sitta-chan smacked him hard on the head, flashing him such an angry look that he froze on his spot and just waiting for the next outburst. "What were you thinking? You ruined your hair! You destroyed it! Explain yourself!"

Sasuke cleared his throat miserably. "We were… I was… he pulled me under!"

"So you're saying that you let your complicated hair be destroyed, simply for the reason that you wanted to play some with your obsession below surface? Is that what you are telling me?" He smacked Sasuke hard again, who tried frantically to cover his face.

"No! I mean yes… but no! Stop it!"

Sitta-chan sat up, breathing hard… glaring. "Mahami-sama will not be pleased. Do you know how much it cost? Huuh? It cost more than you are worth!"

Suddenly Sitta-chans's face paled. He clasped his hands over his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut. The older boy slid off and hid his face for a short time before he once again looked at Sasuke. His eyes were filled with regret and Sasuke hadn't the slightest idea to why.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I have no right…", Sitta-chan looked away towards a small window and bit his nail nervously. "Oh my, what nostalgia. I heard those exact words when I was younger… I had promised myself to never use them…"

"It's okay… really."

Sitta-chan swiftly turned back. "We're going to fix your hair tomorrow. Neither of you are working then so I'll hire the hairdresser again."

Sasuke gave a reassuring nod. "Thank you." He rose to his feet and looked down on Sitta-chan, unexpectedly thinking that he looked lonely, and sat down again. "I really meant it. It's okay. It was our fault… or mine. It was really childish…" he sighed.

"You want to tell me about it?" He sniggered, hinting at something Sasuke rather not talk about.

"No", he said sternly and crossed his arms. He was way too obvious but he realized it too late. He found Sitta-chan in his face, pinching his cheek.

"Naww… you can tell me! How was your 'fooling around'… did you have any fun?"

"Stop it", he growled warningly.

"Ah, I can picture it before me… oh!" Sitta-chan waved his hands in the air exaggeratedly and emphasized each word with loud moans and high-pitched screams. "I can see it now… ah, it's beautiful… o, my… Sasuke-kun! You're naughty! Ah! I see… I see… I see why you like him so… he has some nice-"

Sasuke smacked him hard on his head and snarled through his teeth. "Don't go there…"

"But why not? It's such a beautiful place!" He smirked and fluttered his eyelashes. Sasuke refused to answer and that led Sitta-chan to a great fit of laughter. "You should go back to your friends before they start thinking that we are the ones fooling around. So, up you go!" He said and heaved him to his feet and opening the door for him. Before Sasuke walked out of the room he looked back and snorted.

"I don't fool around."

"Sure you don't", Sitta-chan said smiling and waved him off. Sasuke could hear sniggering all the way down the corridor. And as he walked he became more and more embarrassed. Sitta-chan was infuriating but at the same time amazing. Sasuke sighed when he reached his and his comrades' room, creeping in when he noticed it to be dark. He detected Kakashi sleeping farthest away, snoring slightly with his blanket covering his chin. Sasuke rolled his eyes and trotted over to his own futon. Naruto was sitting up and so was Sakura. Both seemed down and Sasuke realized that the argument indeed had continued after he left, yet he ignored it. Sasuke slipped under his blanket and crossed his arms beneath his head. Naruto's face came in vision when he leaned over and jabbed a finger into Sasuke's chest.

"What did she say?" he whispered and Sasuke saw the dry eyes, had he been crying and was all dried out? He knew that Sakura could be mean, but she had never made Naruto cry…

"We have a meeting with the hairdresser tomorrow…", he said gently suddenly thinking that Sitta-chan had softened him. "We're not working tomorrow so hopefully we'll get it finished before Mahami-sama notices us."

Naruto nodded and sat back. "Okay." The mellow voice was followed by the sounds the blonde made while laying down and making himself comfortable. "_Oyasumi_, then."

"Yeah, goodnight", Sakura mumbled from afar.

Sasuke was too confused to answer. Naruto had been crying, he knew that… he saw it in his eyes. It was exactly like in the cave, Naruto's had been blank and unseeing. Something was, and had been for a long time, troubling him and whatever it was, it troubled Sasuke too. He chose to wait for Sakura to fall asleep, and it didn't take long.

"You awake?" he whispered eventually.

Naruto stirred. "Yah…"

"Mhm…", suddenly all intelligent words he had been chanting in his head like a mantra disappeared. So he thought of the only thing he knew Naruto wouldn't be too offended by. "It was worth it."

"What?" Naruto wheezed and rolled on his side to stare at Sasuke.

"It was worth destroying our hair."

"Oh…", Naruto looked like a question mark in the dark and Sasuke held back a smile. "It was?"

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah… pretending to be a geisha deteriorates us. Thanks to you, I finally worked up a sweat, haven't done that in a long time. Dressing up as a geisha ain't my cup of tea either."

Naruto smiled and they fell in comfortable quietness, for a while. "You could easily pass off as a girl though", Naruto snickered and readied himself for the blow to his head, which always came. This time it didn't.

"Yeah, probably…", he answered and thought only of Sitta-chan and how convincing he was.

"You okay?" Naruto asked, leaning in again. Sasuke observed his face closely and nodded.

"Mmhm… and you? I know you two fought."

"I don't believe you're okay… but oh, well. We didn't fight!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yes you did, now… spill it. Are you okay?"

Naruto grunted and pouted. "You'll only think I'm stupid."

"More than I already think? Impossible…", he said and snickered when Naruto's face reddened with supposed anger. He aimed to tickle the blonde boy but stopped his own hand just in front of Naruto's stomach and looked up at the sparkling eyes. "I'm on your side…Now, let's get some sleep."

Naruto bobbed his head heatedly and smiled. "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Sasuke watched as Naruto turned around, and continued to watch him until he heard the steady breathing indicating that the blonde had fallen asleep. Only then could he roll around and let sleep overcome him. He fell in blissful sleep with only one thought entering his mind before unconsciousness captured him. _He didn't answer my question_.

The next morning was as brutal as the previous. Sitta-chan came bursting trough the doors with seemingly zero sympathy and a great amount of energy instead. He forced them out of bed, almost dragging them to their feet. Even Kakashi shoved his discontent by snarling and yawning every now and then. Sitta-chan didn't pay any attention to his futile attempt to discourage him in his rampage. And, to be true to the facts, none dared telling him off. In everyone's eyes Sitta-chan was a vicious woman when it came to getting up on time and doing ones chores. Well, everyone except for Sasuke thought that. In Sasuke's mind a kind of peepshow was being played over and over again when he happened to look at Sitta-chan and it almost made him blush each time. He knew, for a fact, that Sitta-chan was no woman… however he wasn't a man either, he decided. So the easiest way for him to cope being around the wo-man was to fool himself, if only for a while, that it indeed was a woman. So, Sitta-chan was a woman… is a woman!

After the brutal awakening, all of them were rinsed and clothed. Sitta-chan had decided not to change their attire since they weren't 'of this house'. When they were going to attend a party or something similar, they could change their kimono, but for now they had to be satisfied with the usual. None of them really minded the decision since all of the kimonos were extraordinary. Sakura once said that she fell in love with hers, and Naruto stroked his almost affectionately. Sasuke tried not to show his feelings toward something as simple as a garb, but found it very hard when none other than Naruto said it looked great on him. When they were clothed Sitta-chan fetched the hairdressers again. Every one of them jumped by the sight of three, extremely well groomed and dressed, men coming in and approaching them. Sitta-chan teased them with a malicious laugh and left together with Kakashi, holding onto his arms lovingly. _If he only knew, if he only knew_, Sasuke thought.

They were tortured the same way as before, only this time for a longer period of time and harder yanks. The one doing Sasuke's hair was the same man as before, and he seemed utterly satisfied with making the black haired suffer. He told him several times that he'd warned him that this would happen if Sasuke was careless, each time emphasizing it with harsher, really unnecessary, tugs. Sasuke bit his lip though, to not let the whimper get out. It only made the man more eager to drag it out and try to make the boy scream. Sasuke had a hard time thinking that this whole scene revolved nothing more than… brushing hair… it sounded so stupid. Eventually though, the man got tired of Sasuke's stubbornness and finished the hair. The three men left in a hurry when Sitta-chan came back with a stern smile on her face, yes… Sasuke had by now made up his mind that he was a she. She patted them on their shoulders as they stood before her, showing themselves off.

"Why are we dressed like this if we're not working today?" Naruto inquired.

"You're going to train", she said for an answer and both Sakura and Sasuke thought the exact question Naruto was brave enough to ask.

"Are we fighting in these clothes? Are you mad?"

Sitta-chan covered her face behind her sleeve and laughed. "No, no boy. You aren't fighting anything." Then she made a dramatic pose, swirling around and curtsying. "You are going to train how to act in front of a group of men and at the same time be glorious. I'm personally going to teach you how to dance."

Everyone glared… hard. "Now, now, don't be that way. Do you want to earn money?" They nodded angrily. "There you go, that's the spirit! Follow me!"

As said, they followed Sitta-chan trough hallways and hallways. The house seemed to get bigger every time they walked, for they were introduced to new areas constantly. Sasuke didn't pay attention to his surroundings as much as before, for he knew he'd be disappointed when he realized that he was completely lost. So he followed Sitta-chan's lead, listening to Naruto's sighing and Sakura's hitched breathing down his neck. He hoped to reach their goal as soon as possible, having Sakura stalk him felt creepy as usual.

The day progressed in Sitta-chan's care; alongside with three new women who Sasuke immediately scanned to see if the were in fact females. Sitta-chan whispered to him that they were, and that eased his petty soul for while. Sasuke and his team-mates found themselves to be in a completely different situation where their knowledge of how to survive didn't matter at all. They were forced to learn the difficult art of how to pour tea and it sure was easier said than done. Later another woman tried to teach them how to play an old instrument which Sasuke immediately thought was a guitar… but of course, nothing is as simple as he thinks and it proved to be one of the hardest tasks to learn. Naruto seemed to do pretty well in the tea area but he failed miserably at playing music. Sakura though was the music-woman's favourite and put all her effort on her and ignored the rest. Sasuke, though, didn't have a talent in any of the tasks and Sitta-chan told him that dancing probably was his "thing". He had to growl at that, for the only dance he had mastered was his way of fighting. He had gotten comments from, unintelligent, people who said that he danced so pretty when all he ever tried to do was to fight his brother. That was outrageous!

Yet, when Sitta-chan danced for them and they all got to try a few steps, Sasuke was the one to top them all. As Sitta-chan said; he had grace, he had the body and he had the boring mind to dance slowly and elegantly without loosing his track and concentration. He didn't want to confess it, but he felt free when he danced. He thought of nothing else than how to move his body alongside the music and apparently it was appreciated by the audience. When the music stopped he stood there, baffled over what he had done and blushing when Sitta-chan clapped her hands screaming something in the line of: "Wonderful!" Sasuke caught Naruto's eyes instead of answering Sitta-chan's praise and his eyes were met with gawking blue ones. Sasuke swiftly turned away, not wanting to be stuck. He really felt confused! Something inside of him irked when Naruto looked at him. He wanted, by some weird reason, Naruto's eyes on him. He wanted Naruto to see him just like he saw him. At first he had wanted to protect Naruto from being hurt, to stop his acting and make him show his true self. Well, he still wanted that… but just seeing the blonde boy relieved him and he didn't know why.

The day continued and they were separated. Naruto went with some woman who has going to make Naruto enter deeply into his tea studies. She said that he was going to learn how to be as elegant as her and even more. Sasuke looked longingly after him as he went. Sakura left as well; apparently going to a music room to learn how to play different tunes. Sasuke stayed with Sitta-chan and practised his dancing. Sitta-chan danced magnificent with her fan and swaying body. There were really complicated dance movements and poses; it took Sasuke several hours to manage them. As the hours passed, the feeling of ridicule disappeared. He accepted that he liked dancing, not as much as being a shinobi… of course not, but it still felt good to try something else. Was this what Sitta-chan had meant with _"on the condition that you realize what you're missing out on"_ or had she meant something else? As soon as he began to feel confused again he danced more heatedly and precise, just to keep the thoughts from entering his mind. Sitta-chan loved his dancing and promised him that he really had a great career in front of him if he'd choose it. But Sasuke didn't answer and continued dancing instead.

They were notified at the dinner-table that Mahami-sama wished to see them. They all stiffened when Sitta-chan broke the news to them. So they ate quickly and Kakashi followed them to Mahami-sama's room. Sitta-chan was with them too and after opening the door for them she sat herself down beside Mahami-sama. The old prune hadn't even tried to make herself attractive but sat there in her robe, smoking a long cigarette. She coughed some smoke and put out the cigarette.

"Kakashi-san, here is the money you earned yesterday", she said and handed some money to Sitta-chan who gave them, smiling, to Kakashi. "You earned fairly much for a first time and I have decided to let you work tomorrow as well."

Everyone sighed and Sasuke feared that he would have to meet with braid-man again. Mahami-sama took out a little blue book and scribbled something in it before looking up. "I see that Koshika-san took fancy to your blonde boy. That's not very surprising though. He's going to want to meet him again so I think I'll book you for him tomorrow when the little girl is going with Sitta-chan. Koshika-san will be there and of course waiting", she mumbled and scratched her chin. Naruto looked petrified and started to fidget with his sleeve. Sasuke was just about to say something reassuring to him when Mahami-sama looked up, smiling mischievously.

"Yes, he'll probably be there if this black haired beauty is there as well", she stated and spoke to Sitta-chan who merely nodded while staring at the floor. "Yes, he will… and I have an idea", Mahami-sama continued and seeming pretty pleased with herself as she smiled. That made Sasuke's blood freeze. He knew she was speaking of braid-man. "You'll accompany him as much as he requests; for he is going to pay a whole lot to be in the same room as you. I'll even hire a separate room if he wants to talk to you alone."

"No!" Sasuke screamed and quickly shut his mouth when he met with Mahami-sama's cold eyes. "I don't want to be with h-"

"Do as you are told, boy, or feed off of someone else", she snarled angrily. Sasuke looked at Kakashi for sympathy but the man nodded his head.

"Sasuke, you don't need to worry. The man likes you, he won't hurt you and Sitta-chan will be in the room next to yours", he said and grasped Sasuke shoulder. Sasuke shook him off and didn't dare looking at neither Mahami-sama nor Naruto, afraid of what to see. He merely nodded and accepted his faith. That didn't go for Naruto though.

"He is a pervert! Are you honestly going to let that man be in a room alone with Sasuke?" he hollered and pointed at a miserable Sasuke. "Then you can shove something up your stinking old ass 'cause that man's going to rape him! You didn't see the looks he gave Sa-"

"Little child, don't act like you know anything. Do as you are told!" Mahami-sama grunted from deep down her throat.

"Eat my shorts, lady _stink ass_, you're just fooling us!"

Suddenly Sitta-chan slapped Naruto hard across his face so he tumbled on his back. She pierced him with a glare. "Stop right this minute, Naruto! You are making it worse, especially for Sasuke." Naruto shut his mouth and sat up, rubbing his reddened cheek.

"Don't disobey me again. If you do as I say, then you'll get plenty of money so you can get out of here. Now, leave. I want to sleep", Mahami-sama told and rose to her feet in one swift movement.

When they were chased out of her room Sitta-chan sighed and smiled weakly. She didn't say anything before she had followed them back and stood in their doorway.

"Now, sleep and don't worry too much. I'll wake you early tomorrow and Naruto, don't you fret. We'll all be in the room next to his." Then she winked her eyes at him and disappeared. The door closed and they fell down on their respective futons, crawled underneath the blankets and tried to ignore the uneasy feeling in their guts. As usual the first to fall asleep was Kakashi.

Sasuke was feeling so bad that he couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes a picture of braid-man flashed before him. He suddenly realized that he had been taught dancing to entertain these men and nothing else, and it made him furious. He rolled over to his side, glancing thoughtfully at Naruto's sleeping expression and how he had curled up with his hands close to his face. He found staring at the boy more compelling than trying to sleep. For in his closed eyes waited an aroused man for whom he was going to dance the next day, and it made him sick. Naruto drooled some and it cascaded down his chin. His hair was secured from damage, just as Sasuke's, thanks to the uncomfortable pillow which really wasn't anything else than a log and a rise-padded cushion on a head rest. Kakashi was lucky to be able to sleep normally on a normal pillow. Sasuke grunted, causing a sound which made the sleeping boy stir. Sasuke watched amused and he held out his hand to pull the blanket closer to Naruto's face and wipe away the drool. He knew, for a fact, that he wasn't going to get any sleep that night.

The next morning they got to sleep in a little longer. The reception wasn't booked as early in the morning as the previous had been. They were awaken by a smiling Sitta-chan as usual and brought food almost immediately. Sasuke was feeling angry and absolutely not very positive. Well, he'd never ever felt positive but this time he knew that he had a good reason to be the 'bastard' Naruto always told him he was. He chewed his food and swallowed, put down his plate with a loud bang and crossed his arms, glaring at whoever tried to talk to him… even Naruto, if he had been watching that is. But the blonde boy seemed to avoid him. Sasuke was too mad to figure it out and when Sitta-chan brought his kimono he ignored her.

Sitta-chan sat down on her knees and whispered. "The others will have the same kimonos as the last time; for their companies were so drunk that they couldn't see the difference between a kimono and a naked body." Sasuke stared at the cross dresser. "Now, now Sasuke-kun. You'll be wearing a new one."

"I don't care", he snarled. Then Sitta-chan sighed and her face changed to extreme seriousness.

"Don't be so immature!"

"I'm not."

"Oh, yes you are. You're acting like a child. Just do your work, like every other time. You fooled him the first time and you can fool him now. Do you want some advice?"

"From an experienced like you?" Sasuke taunted and rolled his eyes.

Sitta-chan growled. "Yes, from someone like me."

"No thank you", he said and looked the other way.

Sitta-chan pinched his cheek. "Just get him drunk if he starts to ask too personal questions. He doesn't know who you are yet."

"What I am, you mean", he retorted and looked at the young man. Sitta-chan closed his eyes, sighed and squeezed Sasuke's shoulder to comfort him. It worked for Sasuke looked down and apologised.

"You really have nothing to worry about. I'll make up as many reasons I can just to check up on you two. I'll be a louse in his hair, the ant in his pants and-"

Sasuke let out a small smile. "I understand… thank you."

Sitta-chan smiled back. "You're welcome. Now up you go and hop into this kimono!"

He didn't hop but soon he was dressed in a white kimono with pink cherry blossoms on his back, coming up and over to his shoulders a tad. His front was entirely white and a black obi clutched his stomach. He shined… that's what he was told. But he didn't feel the same sensation as he did the first time he tried on a kimono. This time his heart felt heavy and he'd rather be home, killing off ants or anything! For in his mind he knew that braid-man was waiting. He didn't even know his name yet but this man wanted to know everything about Sasuke. While he would speak the man would only think of new ways to please himself. Sasuke felt ill and Sitta-chan tried to comfort him while they walked towards the teahouse again. Naruto walked up to him once on their way and patted his shoulder, but didn't say a word. Sakura wasn't even aware that he was scared. Her hero couldn't be scared! But Sasuke was no hero.

They were met in the foyer by another geisha who lead them to the room. Sitta-chan opened the door and floated in as usual on light feet, bowed and clapped her hands announcing their arrival. Sasuke almost didn't dare look up but when he did he saw none other than the man he dreaded. He gulped and walked in to join him.

_Braid-man was waiting._

* * *

**That's the fifth chapter for you. Tell me what you liked, if you liked it. That way I'll know how to make everything be liked ... _lol_ ... No, seriously… Tell me your opinions and if you want more. I love all of you reviewers and I'm really flattered! Please shower me with your lovely words, they make me damn happy! XD**

_Yours truly_

_/Tsuki no Kitsune_


	6. Hanase

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and company is property of Kishimoto-sama.

_Mahami-sama, Sitta-chan, Koshika-san_ and of course _'braid-man'_ belongs to me.

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Warning: **Probably some spelling errors, please don't pay attention to them 'cause I'm doing my best… ya know, English **isn't** even 'my' language! A great deal of OOC-ness, but I have never heard you complaining about it.

_Thank you all, so damn much! XD And I would like to say, to clear things out, that there is **nothing** romantically happening between Sasuke and Sitta-chan. And…I was really surprised to read that one of you did not only hate braid-man (who doesn't?) but also Kakashi in this story. I never intended to make him hated, but I see your point._

_Here is the sixth chapter of **Go with the flow**!_

* * *

_**Hanase**_

Sitting himself down proved to be a hard task itself for the kimono felt unusually big and clumsy, and he almost tripped on his own sleeves. He was so damn nervous that he thought he would detonate. He had, like before, seated himself in front of braid-man without looking him in the eye or even give any hints that he was 'worth the man's time' at all. He knew that it was up to braid-man to commence the conversation, and he counted the minutes as they flew past, hoping that he would never open his mouth.

He felt the presence of Sakura and Naruto by his side and it eased his nerves a bit. Sasuke played with his hands inside of his huge sleeves. The paint on his face itched and he would have scratched his nose if he hadn't been in the position he was. He could hear Sitta-chan talking happily to one of the strangers. The only people Sasuke recalled seeing before were braid-man and Naruto's drunken company, Koshika-san. If Sasuke had paid attention he would have realized that an entire hour passed without any conversation between himself and braid-man and that everyone else seemed to enjoy themselves. Well, Naruto and Sakura didn't, they just did what they were told to do… to act.

Sasuke kept staring forth, past braid-man and onto the wall behind the man. He stared so intently that he started to imagine the wall coming crashing down, burying braid-man and killing him off. It didn't though, but Sasuke was no quitter. If he had just once paid attention he would have realized that he was the only one not speaking. Although braid-man threw his opinions in discussions here and there, he kept his eyes firmly placed on Sasuke, who by all means didn't have a clue that he was observed. That wall was coming down, and it was coming down today! Even Naruto had noticed the look braid-man was giving the clueless Sasuke, but the black haired lived in his little fantasy. He was shaken out of his stupor by a gently voice he remembered to belong to none other than the, once again, well dressed and groomed, braid-man.

"It is good to see you again", he had said and Sasuke let his eyes travel from the boring, and extremely stubborn, wall to meet the man's eyes. Sasuke saw for the first time that they were green… well it didn't matter, Sasuke hated the man anyway.

"It's a pleasure", Sasuke lied after he had cleared his throat discreetly.

"Just what I thought", he said and laughed. Then he fell silent, just observing every line of Sasuke's body as if he was on sale. It passed some time before the man continued. "Are you feeling any better? You fell sick on our last meeting."

_So superficial, I know you want more… skip the small talk_, he told himself before answering.

"I'm fine now. I had bathed too long the day before and it took out its toll."

Braid-man smiled. "Well, a young girl as you has to keep clean… otherwise men won't wish to meet you, isn't it so?"

"Maybe", Sasuke answered discreetly.

"I'll meet with you even if you smell like…", he leaned in so close that Sasuke could feel the man's breath on his face, "… like that Mahami of yours." Braid-man whipped his head back and laughed. "She smells awful, have you ever noticed that… I've always wondered if she bathes in dung."

"I assure you, she doesn't."

"My, my… are you offended?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he felt like slapping himself. He couldn't act this resentful. "No, of course not. But Mahami-sama would be severely hurt if she was to know."

"Well then, shall it be out little secret then?" he asked and smiled the same reassuring smile he always did. Sasuke almost fell for his charms but recollected himself before it was too late. Instead he faked a lovely smile and nodded.

The two of them exchanged words for a while. Braid-man told him a little about his childhood, how he earned his money through oil and commented every so often how beautiful Sasuke looked this day, even more than the other if it even was possible. Sasuke always faked a blush but when braid-man told him that he had made an observation, regarding the blonde geisha and Sasuke, he really did blush. Braid-man had calmly said that any man would want to be in their company, as long as they were in the same room. _"For you complete each other, isn't it so? She is day and you are night."_ Then he had, while sipping on some hot tea, whispered with eyes closed that he himself favoured night over day, at any time. Sasuke didn't know how to take the flattering compliment at first, but suddenly all previous statements Sitta-chan had made poured into his mind. _Overplay… overplay damn it!_

"My, what a romantic you are", he said and fluttered his eyelashes. Sasuke felt how his pulse started surging faster through his veins when thinking about what braid-man had said about him and Naruto. "You make me blush." He hid his face behind his sleeve, hoping braid-man would think that he was teasing the man in the direction he wanted, but he was in fact buying himself some time.

"You are such a delicate girl, it seems that I can make you blush with my mere presence", he said and smiled longingly. "And that is flattering to a man in my age."

"You are not old", Sasuke remarked.

"I'm thirty and all I have is my work. You are still young and untouched, I presume?"

Sasuke nodded, not at all sure where this conversation were leading. Braid-man continued. "The only pleasure I get out of life is these meetings with the likes of you."

"Is that so bad?" Sasuke asked, feeling unsettlingly insulted.

"No, it only shows how I am, doesn't it?" He laughed. "I don't like to compare myself to Koshika-san. He just desires to touch… let his finger stroke an untouched body and maybe smell the sweat aroma you young girls generate. He doesn't think any further than his nose reach."

"And you don't?" Sasuke almost snorted, getting protective over Naruto who were together with Koshika-san right that minute.

"I don't", he smiled and reached for Sasuke's hand. Sasuke put it in his rather unsteadily and flinched when he felt braid-man's warm and long fingers seizing him. His hand was so soft… "I really don't desire what he does, in such a desperate kind of way anyhow." He caressed Sasuke's tender flesh with his slender thumb and put his entire mind into running soothing circles on top of his hand. "He jumps the girls, trying to win their affection by worthless flatter and occasional sake offerings… because maybe… just perhaps, he would get lucky. Isn't that pathetic?"

Sasuke bit his lower lip and moaned faintly as an answer. That gesture, that movement braid-man was doing to him did not only feel good… it captivated him completely. Apparently braid-man thought it was amusing for he let go and seized Sasuke's chin instead, making the boy look into his eyes.

"I don't like to be put side by side with Koshika-san and his associates, seeing as I'm forced to say things I don't mean, just to satisfy them. They give me a bad name amongst geishas and it's really unfortunate."

"I understand", Sasuke breathed… and suddenly came to realize what he was doing and shot up from his leaning position, forcing braid-man to release him. He had scared himself more than he ever thought anyone could. He had, in the grasp of braid-man, felt utterly delicate and comfortable… and that's not the kind of person he is or wants to be. He hated braid-man, he was afraid of what the man would want to do with him and he was supposed to be repulsed by his mere presence. But in the hands of his, he melted in to a pool of mush. It was unsettling! It was unnerving and it was completely wrong. He bit down hard on his lip simply to try remembering where he's from and his long and dark past, he was in great need of his anger right about now. He needed it to feel strong, even if it meant that he reverted back to the play he had now come to detest. He just needed his strength back… Sasuke didn't know how to cope with this man. But he was suddenly interrupted by a soft sound and he knew instantaneously that it was Sakura, playing her instrument.

Sitta-chan all of a sudden called Sasuke over to join her and he almost ran to sit by her side, so happy to be away from braid-man. He didn't even give him any apologies when he left the man sitting there alone, gaping after him as he went. They all watched Sakura play for a few minutes and then Sitta-chan rose to her feet. A few of the men started clapping when she brought forth her fan and struck a pose in the middle of the room. After some ridiculous laughing she began to sway her hips to the music. Sasuke was dumbstruck when she started dancing. It was as if she was one with the tunes and he couldn't tear his eyes off of her… him. That reminded him, braid-man had no idea that Sasuke wasn't a girl and it gave him newfound strength. So when braid-man sat down to join him watch Sitta-chan, he didn't even shy away, he just kept his focus on the stunning dancer before him.

He got quite surprised when Naruto suddenly sat before him on his knees, pouring him and his "escort", braid-man, tea very elegantly. Sasuke smiled a little and Naruto returned it without a word, and then continued to the next person. When Sakura stopped her music and Sitta-chan sat down on her knees she clapped her hands lovingly.

"We have another talent in the room", she said happily and mocked them with her fan.

"Who's that then, Sitta-chan. You have to show her to us!" a man from across the room stated. Sitta-chan just laughed.

"She's too good for you-"

"Maa, Sitta-chan, you're such a tease!" another man complained and the whole room got filled with laughter.

She giggled and fluttered her eyelashes at the man. "You can't really blame me, can you?"

"I want to see some dancing, if not your 'other talent', then you", braid-man next to Sasuke said and laughed merrily. All the men agreed with optimistic grunts.

"Well then", she faked a sigh and snapped her fingers for Sakura to start playing again. When the music started Sasuke suddenly found himself pulled to his feet by a strong Sitta-chan and he heard the gasps from every corner. Sasuke's face bloomed red when he met the eyes of braid-man. He looked… well… he looked astonished at first and then he seemed to be swollen with pride, smiling brightly. He started clapping his hands, and that made Sasuke panic even more. Sure he had danced the other day, but not in front of this many people. And they were all going to judge him, watch him and scrutinize him with their dirty eyes and minds. He felt like to puke.

"She's an eyesight, but can she truly dance?" a man questioned and seemingly frowned. Sitta-chan pretended to be offended and shook her fan from side to side.

"Of course she can, I wouldn't have said so otherwise!"

"You geishas have a habit of lying when it suits you", Koshika-san hollered, already drunk, and laughed.

"Fine, we'll just have to prove it to you then", she said, motioned Sasuke to where he would stand and disappeared from his side before the black haired could protest. Sasuke threw an angry look at Sakura, as if daring her to start playing 'his song', but she only shrugged her shoulders and began playing his melody he had mastered the dance to. Sasuke groaned. Then he thought an encouraging thought. If he danced, that meant more time apart from braid-man! He almost snickered to his own little plan.

He commenced his slow and composed dance. Hips moving to and fro, swaying gently as if they were one with the music. Sasuke kept himself in what he would like to call: 'the square'. In this square he knew that he could do anything he wanted. He could reach out his arms, twist, whirl, and do all kinds of moves and none would be in his way. It felt safe and it felt extremely good to dance with no restrains. His previously preoccupied mind didn't rant anymore about how he was going to escape his dreaded fate which consisted of talking to braid-man all day long. At this moment his mind was simply set on how to move about his body. An impulse told him that he was doing a faultless performance, but he never ever opened his eyes to confirm it and steal a glimpse at his audience. For he was in his own world, dancing gracefully and without any support from neither Sitta-chan nor Naruto. He knew the dance by heart. The previous day had been set on just dancing for him and he had memorised the routes completely. It was like he always does things, just like when he trains by himself off in the woods. He perform his moves, finish off at the same place as he always does and fights mercilessly the next day when he's about to win over, let's say, Naruto. He's a perfectionist by heart and it appeared evident in his dancing. He is an uncompromising worker and therefore does everything as it should be.

Sasuke continued listening to the sweet sound and raised his arms in the air, simply to take them down again and hide his white tinted face behind a borrowed fan. He found it kind of ironic that he was using a fan since that was indeed his and his former clans' trademark. If he ever had opened his eyes to see his audience he probably would have lost his balance and tripped over his long kimono. The unidentified men who had spoken earlier to Sitta-chan sat dazed, ogling at his body and serene face, his slender fingers when they reached out for something not clearly there and his ankles when they happened to be exposed. Even Sakura had a hard time concentrating on her job as the musician. She had never seen Sasuke so absorbed in anything else than fighting, and dancing suited him so well…

He finished off with a dramatic curtsying, timed exactly when the music stopped. When he looked up and faced his spectators he was in for a shock. Everyone was staring at him. The men looked like they never had seen such a sight before in their pathetic lives. But the only one not surprised was Sitta-chan and she offered Sasuke a pleased smile, which he returned with a glowing smirk. Sasuke suddenly felt uncomfortable though, and he realized quickly it was because of all the eyes directed at him. Sure, he had always been one of the most popular at the academy but he had never seen such lustful eyes… of men in their middle-aged crisis. It literally freaked him out.

"You were right, Sitta-chan. She's a talent!" a man said loudly and bit at his cigar while eyeing Sasuke where he still stood inside of his 'square'.

Sitta-chan giggled forged from her sitting position. "You ever doubted me? I'm hurt!"

The men laughed merrily and Koshika-san let go of Naruto, who he had had his arms around, and clapped his hands. "I want to see her again! Why don't you and I…", he said and leaned forth, not at all as close to Sasuke as he believed himself to be, "… why don't you and I have a little 'us' time in the room next door… ey? Maybe my little favourite can join us?" He emphasized his words with hugging an appalled Naruto close to his body, reeking of alcohol.

But then it was time for braid-man to rescue his 'lady in distress'. "I believe you will have a hard time reaching the room even, so I suggest you calm yourself down a bit."

That seemed to upset Koshika-san. "Why do you hog her? Am I not good enough for her? Who do you think you are, hogging her up completely and not sharing… you… you acorn!"

Braid-man and the rest of them, except for the youngsters, laughed. "I'm an acorn now, am I?"

"Yes… no! You are a… dwarf! No, wait… you are a greasy serpent! That's what you are! A treacherous serpent!" And then, in the middle of it all, Koshika-san passed out. Naruto fell down with him, a heavy body pressing him down. Three men ran to his rescue fortunately and carried Koshika-san away to be tendered by a nurse. The whole episode seemed not to have made such a big deal to everyone, for as soon as Koshika-san was out of the room, the party started again.

Sitta-chan sat down next to Sasuke and nudged his shoulder gently. "You are well-liked… I hope you are enjoying it?"

Sasuke looked the cross-dresser in the eye. "Sometimes I do, but I rather not be here at all."

"I know… I know. Naruto-kun and that Sakura girl say the same thing. I would gladly get you out but-"

"You don't need to explain."

Sitta-chan smiled, squeezed his shoulder and walked away again. Leaving him all alone. _The dance, what did he think?_ Sasuke suddenly thought when he happened to look at Naruto, pouring tea once again. A strange feeling in his gut irritated him. The blonde boy was sitting on his knees with his back towards Sasuke, leaning forth slightly… and Sasuke's eyes travelled down to an area which made him blush.

"You are blushing again, how adorable."

Sasuke's head whipped up and found himself staring straight into braid-man's green eyes. The man was leaning down over him, supporting himself with his hands on his knees. It caused his black braid to fall down over his shoulders. Sasuke had never paid a thought before to why the man had a braid and he was tempted to ask.

"Why do you have a braid?" he quietly said.

Braid-man seemed surprised by the randomness of the question in the beginning, but then he smiled. "It's a long story really, it would bore you to death."

Sasuke shook his head and braid-man laughed while sitting himself down next to him. "Well, if you insist, I shall shorten the story for you. My old man once said when I was a little boy, living in a poor shed by the river, that all we men really have is our hair. At first I thought it was ridiculous and refused to ever speak to my father about it again. But when my father divorced my mother, when he split up with my next 'mother' and when he once again separated to a woman I brought up the conversation we had had years before. My father was a wise man, you have to believe me. And his theory about a man's hair has come to be one of my many believes." He stopped to sip some tea.

"For a man, hair represents youth and while a man is young, he has everything going for him. As soon as his head turns grey or looses his hair he his out of the game. I always wanted to stay on top of the food-chain and I knew by experience that as soon as a man turns grey and dull, he is dead. It happened to my father. He was forced to cut his hair to be able to feed me. And by that day… he grew old. He was a nobody at that minute. I promised myself to never cut my hair, never grow old and grey. Look at me now, I'm wealthy and on top of the food-chain. So my hair represents how to fool evolution." He laughed and took a huge sip. "You probably think I'm delusional."

"Oh, no", Sasuke lied, he really didn't know what to think, "I think it's honourable."

He laughed loudly. "That's a new one! Well, I'm glad you don't think I'm crazy."

Sasuke faked a smile and forced a mouthful of tea down his throat. He chose not to answer him. Of course Sasuke thought he was crazy! He was mad and creepy. He was like perfection with his green eyes and long black hair, his pale skin and slim body… but he was still nuts to ever think Sasuke liked him. All of a sudden he could feel a hand on his cheek and flinched. The warm hand caressed him gently.

"Would you mind coming with me for a walk?"

Sasuke gulped. "Sitta-chan requires me to be here… you see… I'm supposed to dance again and-"

"I don't think she'll mind so much. I just want to spend some time with you, somewhere we can talk without being interrupted."

_Interrupted, who has ever interrupted us?_ Sasuke thought and cast a desperate look towards Sitta-chan, but she was busy entertaining another man. "I guess we can go for a walk, but we'll have to be back soon."

He smiled and helped Sasuke to his feet. "I want to show you the garden, it's really magnificent."

Sasuke merely nodded, feeling helpless and distressed. He followed braid-man through the door, leaving safeness with his team-mates behind. Braid-man took him to the backside of the house and opened the door for him. Sasuke stepped out on a terrace where oil-lamps were hung from the roof and cast their light onto the shining wood, making it look like syrup. It had gotten dark outside and a moon, just as lonely as Sasuke felt, shone brightly. Braid-man offered his arm for Sasuke to hold onto when he continued down the patio, past the windows to the room in which Sitta-chan and the others where. Braid-man and Sasuke walked down from the patio and entered a shadowy garden, filled with cherry blossom trees and water fountains. Neither spoke when they continued their walk and Sasuke started to wonder why braid-man had suggested the walk if he wasn't even going to speak. He got the answer to his own question when he was led onto the same terrace but led the opposite direction they came from. Sasuke started to panic.

Braid-man smiled at him and opened a new door. Sasuke hesitantly entered and gasped when he saw how beautiful the room was. The room was decorated elusively in dark red and black frames around old paintings on the wall. On the floor were two velvet cushions put, also in the colour red, in front of a low table. Braid-man shut the door behind him and took off a coat Sasuke hadn't noticed he'd been wearing and put it on the floor. Sasuke fidgeted with his sleeves.

"Wasn't the garden beautiful?" he said and motioned Sasuke to sit down on one of the cushions, he himself sat down on the other one. "I think a garden should be witnessed in silence so you must forgive me if you thought I was ignoring you, for that was not the case."

Sasuke faked a relieved smile. "Oh, that's good to hear."

"I'm really glad to be able to spend this marvellous moment with you, I understand that it is an important occasion."

Sasuke cocked his head left. "I do not understand."

"The life of a geisha sure is hard, isn't it?" he sighed and then lifted his head to meet Sasuke's black eyes. "Geishas have a strange way of living but I'm honoured to make one's life at least a bit more enjoyable."

"You are talking in riddles…"

"I didn't even have to insist Mahami-sama", he said calmly.

"Can you please explain wha-"

"Actually, I'm quite satisfied how the arrangements progressed. We agreed on all terms in fact. Wasn't that smooth?"

"What arrangement with Mahami-sama?" Sasuke probed on, starting to feel uneasy. But braid-man continued to ignore him.

"She said that she was honoured that I had taken such a fancy to you, one of her daughters. But, you should know that it is I who am flattered to be the one."

_The one?_

Now it was time to panic. Sasuke shot up from his sitting position. "I haven't agreed to this", he whispered weakly, not at all sure of himself.

"Do not worry. We'll take it as slow as the water pours horizontally." Braid-man fidgeted with his loose shirt. "Isn't it warm in here?"

Sasuke didn't need to answer, for both knew that it was scorching hot. The black haired teen turned to flee out the door but realized that someone had blocked it from the outside. He whipped around when he heard braid-man rising.

"I hate it when you look upset. It's a vision that can destroy a poor man's heart."

"Stop making me upset then!" Sasuke growled.

"Why don't you come over here so I can talk to you?" he said and reached out his hand.

"I can hear you perfectly fine from this distance."

Then braid-man advanced so fast that the boy had no time to flee. He embraced Sasuke in a swift motion and pulled the boy so close that he literally jammed his nose into the back of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke felt a chill going down his spine when braid-man breathed in, savouring the scent of him as if he were food on display. Sasuke fell limp in his tight hold and stared pitifully over braid-man's shoulder and onto the wall. He hated walls, they always disappointed him… because they never saved him. He let out a whimper.

"You're so exquisite", he breathed down his neck. "You are an extraordinary girl. More beautiful than the night, shining over the day and making the cherry blossoms in the garden and the ones you are wearing on you kimono waver in their beauty, you overshadow them. Mahami-sama sure doesn't smell very good, not as good as you, but she has a fine nose for business. I had to pay a whole lot but it's worth it, you are worth everything…", he said lustfully and lifted Sasuke off his feet and carried him to a closet. With one arm securely around Sasuke's waist he opened the closet with the other, took out a futon together with a pillow and blanket and put it all on the floor. Sasuke didn't fight him… he was stunned silent.

_Mahami-sama sold me?_

Braid-man turned him around so he could look him in the eyes, that flawless face with absolutely green eyes was so close. The man had his hands firmly on Sasuke's shoulders.

"I have longed for this day…", he laughed a little. "Even though I only have known you for a few days. But from the first fleeting look I got from you and your absolutely gorgeous eyes, this day have been in my mind. I'm not like the others, just like I said, I didn't jump you… I didn't harass you like Koshika-san would have done. He would have taken you without any compassion and agreements with your mother. He wouldn't have followed the procedure! I did, I made it officially allowed. Do you understand?" He didn't wait for an answer though.

Braid-man lowered Sasuke to the futon, lifted and pushed the pillow beneath his head, gently stroking his features in the process. Sasuke froze of sheer fear but anger took over quickly.

"You are such a liar. Maybe you didn't jump me at first but you are just sneakier than the rest!" Sasuke screamed when he felt the weight of braid-man on his body. "_Hanase!_ Let me go! You are hypocrite, saying you are gentle and not jumping girls… _Hanase_… ghnnn"

Braid-man had put his hand over Sasuke's mouth while the other one was touching his hip very provocatively. "You remember what I once said; about a man loves to talk to an equal smart but hates it when he realizes that the one he is speaking to is an ugly man? You remember that?"

Sasuke nodded angrily. "I worship talking to you but I'm even happier to see that you're not ugly. I am going to get what I paid for, and it's going to be amazing, you will see. So don't you worry. I am a good lover…", he released Sasuke's mouth.

"How do you know? Have you ever fucked yourself and popped the question?" Sasuke growled through clenched teeth.

Braid-man looked surprised. "You speak so harsh to me. The more subtle side of you arouses me more though… and the one that dances… oh my…", he squeezed Sasuke's hip and rocked his crotch against Sasuke. "Do you have any idea what you did to me while you danced? I felt like to snatch you right there."

"But then you would have been just like Koshika-san… ghnn… isn't that so?" Sasuke squirmed by the unfamiliar touch to his lower regions. "_He jumps the girls, trying to win their affection by worthless flatter and occasional sake offerings_. Wasn't that how you described him, you hypocrite? Wasn't it you who said it was _pathetic_?"

"You mean that you didn't like my flattering? Sure you did, I saw how you yearned for some attention", he said and worked his hands between Sasuke's legs. That sure got Sasuke riled up for he started twisting, kicking and hitting. But Sasuke found himself instead completely beaten when braid-man separated his legs and pushed down hard, grabbed Sasuke's hands with one hand, pinned them over his head and clutched his chin with the other.

"You know what else I said", he breathed huskily on Sasuke's face, watching him with eyes filled with desire. "I said that Koshika-san desires to touch… to let his fingers stroke an untouched body and maybe smell the sweat aroma young girls generate. I do too… oh, yes I do! But he and I are like chalk and cheese, when he doesn't think any further than his nose reach I do instead. Since I wanted you, I made it possible with your mother."

They lay on the futon, Sasuke's leg spread apart with a full grown man between them. His kimono was undone at the end and the obi was untied. Sasuke felt completely left out and naked but he was glad that the kimono still shielded his chest and that braid-man hadn't noticed that he was short on some departments, for he had no idea what the man would do to him then. Sasuke suddenly tensed… something profoundly glandular was happening in the boundaries of braid-man's pants.

Sasuke started trashing and struggle. He didn't like the hard limb he knew were throbbing his thigh. Therefore he started to scream, as loud as he ever could. He had never stooped to the level of screaming for help before. But he had never been dressed up as a girl and molested by an overconfident, hair obsessed, maniac before either. What really concerned him was that he felt so weak; he had almost no power in his body and screaming took out its toll.

"Stop moving!" Braid-man snarled. "You are not making it easy for me. I thought you liked my company… but even if you lied you should know that you could easily end up with someone a whole lot worse than me for a first lover."

_I need to buy some time!_ he screamed in his head.

"Who said I haven't had a lover yet?" Sasuke snarled.

"Mahami-sama told me."

That sure fell down the drain and Sasuke sighed. Braid-man's hand continued to roam his body but Sasuke could suddenly feel a wet tongue lap at his ear. He gasped. "Stop!"

Braid-man didn't stop though, he just continued to lick Sasuke's neck, sucking at his earlobe and breathing in his ear. "You taste wonderful… and your body is so tight, but you are a worker's daughter… I know that, and I'm not complaining if you thought that." He started to rock his body against Sasuke's again, and Sasuke could feel the hard and erect member pounding his thigh all over again. Sasuke could almost not believe that he was in such a situation… it was so damn surreal. Braid-man succeeded in some way, without letting go of Sasuke, undress himself and now Sasuke had stuck between his legs a completely naked man. He started to scream again, until his throat went dry. Braid-man's chest gleamed in the poorly lit room and sweat trickled down to hit Sasuke on his chest.

"You are exquisite when you are dressed, but I can't wait any longer to find out how you look bare. Why don't I help you off with that?" he said and foolishly let go of Sasuke's hands to remove the kimono. Sasuke took his chance and started hitting the man on his head… but his hits didn't even connect. He came up with a scary conclusion…

_I'm drugged!_

"You are clever… as always." He laughed and licked his throat, not even realizing that he had an Adams apple. "You'll be fine tomorrow; the tea just makes you weaker. Don't you worry."

"_Hanase_! _Hanase_! _Hanase_!"

Braid-man shut him up by sucking on Sasuke's lower lip. The man squeezed his eyes shut with pleasure. Sasuke stared mortified, tears threatening to fall.

"Did she really sell me?" he whispered and blinked away the tears. Braid-man's voice was as soft as always when he explained in his ear.

"Yes, and she didn't even hesitate when I offered her the money cash. You should be proud of yourself… you probably saved her house. I paid more for you than no other men have ever paid for Sitta-chan, and she's this town's most appreciated geisha."

Sasuke's eyes blurred with tears and when they fell, braid-man lapped them up with his sticky tongue. Sasuke didn't struggle when he felt the man's hands roaming inside his kimono. He knew that braid-man was going to find out soon that he didn't have any breasts but he didn't dare think what was going to happen then.

"Wait… wait…", Sasuke pleaded. "Who knew?"

"Knew?"

"About this deal?"

"Oh…", he moaned in his ear. "Just me and Mahami-sama, and some random girl I hired to block the doors."

Sasuke swallowed. It eased his mind that Sitta-chan hadn't been in on it and he stopped caring that braid-man was feeling him up. He heard an indistinct mumble about him having a very flat chest but just ignored it, tilting his head left to gaze upon the beautiful paintings. He tried paying no heed to braid-man's ministrations and how he rocked his body up and down. He attempted to not be knocked over by the fear of what braid-man was going to do with him, when he successfully removed Sasuke's clothes. He had a naked, extremely aroused, man pleasing himself just by rubbing himself against Sasuke. He almost didn't manage to keep himself from claiming him right there, so how was he ever going to control himself when he found out that the girl he once found was the most exquisite item indeed was a boy? What if he claimed him anyway…? Sasuke cried now… he hadn't cried for so many years and now they came in floods.

Meanwhile braid-man kept on moaning and thumping, Sasuke continued to stare at the paintings. He pictured himself to be someplace else, like at home… in his boring apartment. Or maybe in Naruto's. His place always seemed so happy… but now Sasuke knew that Naruto wasn't at all happy. Not all the time like he once had believed. Sasuke bit his lip from keeping a scream shattering his ears. His pelvic bone hurt enormously from the hard and escalating hammering braid-man persisted on doing. Sasuke was out of hope…

"Ha… hanase… please…", Sasuke whimpered while his head hit the floor repeatedly. The pillow had been thrown away by braid-man since he obviously thought it was in his way of access. Sasuke thought he was going to break… and he knew that braid-man hadn't even started yet. "Stop it… sto-"

"**_Yamero_**!"

Braid-man was suddenly hoisted off his crushed body and chucked away brutally as if he were a mere doll, only to end up hitting the wall which broke in two and smashed his head and put him out for the count. Sasuke felt how the air returned to his body and coughed weakly, and in some sort of misty state of mind he tilted his head to the right… just in time to see Naruto running towards him. He felt how two warm, safe, arms wrapped themselves around his body and pressed him against a soft chest. He breathed in the sweet scent and let a smile grace his lips. A hand caressed his head, patting it slightly and a voice hummed that everything was going to be alright,_ you just wait… I'm going to make everything alright again…_

He never noticed that Naruto sat hugging him tight with tears going down his cheeks and he never saw how braid-man was currently being beaten to a bloody pulp by one furious Sitta-chan. Sasuke never noticed that there was a big hole where the door once had been and he never realized that the walls had for once saved him.

* * *

**Sixth chapter for you all… wohaa… never thought my story was going to be so appreciated. I love hearing "is so original" and similar… it's what every writer wants to hear. So just because I heard it once doesn't mean I don't want to hear it again. Please keep your opinions coming. I need to be encouraged to be able to keep writing. **

_Yours truly_

_/Tsuki no Kitsune _


	7. Blood and Ink

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and company is property of Kishimoto-sama.

_Mahami-sama, Sitta-chan, Koshika-san_ and of course _'braid-man'_ belongs to me.

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Warning: **Shounen-ai moments Probably some spelling errors, please don't pay attention to them 'cause I'm doing my best… ya know, English **isn't** even 'my' language! A great deal of OOC-ness.

_Shit, **fans her face**, I'm getting really flattered! **blushes** You are so nice to me! A damn, **giggle**, your words means everything to me! Please keep reviewing!_

_I would like to thank every one of you, personally and mention your name, but I know that it takes a lot of time and effort. What if I forgot one? No, I want to be fair and I refuse to treat someone less than others so I will thank you all my own way and hope you can manage with that. _

_My hugs go to everyone who reviewed. And especially to those telling me that Sitta-chan is one of the few enjoyable 'own characters' out there. Damn, that made me sooo happy to hear. And that some say that what I write is bloody genius isn't so bad either. Your reactions to braid-man were really fun to read. Well, what I'm trying to say is: I love you! _

_I was sick while writing this chapter, but it needed to be typed and I'm so afraid that you will be disappointed. Well well…_

_Here is the seventh (o my god!) chapter of **Go with the flow** _

* * *

_**Blood and ink**_

Was he falling? Were they all falling or was it just his imagination?

Sasuke shielded his eyes warily. His world was spinning and he had told himself for several minutes now that the reality beyond is eyelids were unhealthy for him and should therefore not open. He knew he probably was tucked in. He recognized the softness on his body to be a blanket and the comfortable padding he had his head on to be a pillow and not some headrest made by wood, or a floor which his head repeatedly smashed down on. He feared that the warmth should turn out to be nothing else than a naked body covered with sweat, absolutely exhausted from the nights deeds. Sasuke almost scolded himself. He remembered quite clearly that braid-man didn't finish what he started the previous evening. Yet, he still had a feeling in his heart that told him that the man still was there with him, just waiting to start all over again. To start his preposterous ministrations, rocking up and down… crushing onto him hard.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes and frowned. He didn't want to open them. He didn't want the illusion of safeness to disappear yet. He needed the warmth, the feeling of sun's beam on his body… he didn't need the illusion to be destroyed when he opened his eyes. Even if it appeared that it indeed was braid-man on top of him, keeping him warm with his own body, he rather kept his eyes shut and dreamt of something else.

It was when he began to hear voices that the horrible feeling in his chest disappeared. He knew instantly that he was safe, for it was Naruto's voice, and the blonde would never ever let braid-man do the same thing again… Sasuke knew that, he trusted him. He suddenly remembered Naruto's firm hold and him patting his head. Naruto had saved him… and Sasuke had felt so safe in his arms that he had fallen asleep.

_But where am I? _

He slowly let his eyes open. They were sore and blurred, but eventually they got used to the bright light. It was early morning and beautiful light shone in from the windows, pouring and warming him. If Sasuke had cared for it, he would have said that it was a happy morning with wonderful summer sounds. A nightingale chirped and the only think Sasuke could think about was how different the sounds were now from the previous evening. Then it had been moans and sucking sounds… it made him feel sick to his stomach once again. He looked over his chest and he could immediately distinguish Naruto standing in a doorway and waving goodbye to someone, wishing them good luck with a determined voice. A smile crept upon his lips and mouthed to say something but someone beat him to it.

"Is he sleeping?" Sasuke could hear Sitta-chan whispering from the other end of the room, by the terrace door. The cross-dresser had apparently gone the other way around.

Naruto shut the hallway-door and walked back into the room, smiling towards Sitta-chan. Sasuke pretended to sleep again, relishing in their kind voices. "Yeah… he slept like a baby all night, considering what he's been through."

"He'll be all ecstatic when he hears you've been watching over him, guarding him like a dog to its master", Sasuke identified Sitta-chan's teasing tone and heard how he sat down very close to him. Naruto sat down as well and Sasuke could almost see the pout, even though he had his eyes closed.

"I have not…", the blonde boy wheezed.

Sitta-chan laughed gently. "Sure you didn't. By the way…" Sasuke raised his eyebrow in confusion, why was Sitta-chan suddenly so serious? "Is Kakashi-san…?"

"Yes, he's out hunting… scouting for him right this minute", Naruto answered.

"I can't understand how he managed to escape… I mean, I hit him pretty hard and… and that wall broke in two on his head!"

Suddenly Naruto laughed cheerfully. "Although you're not one, you probably hit like one", he snickered. That earned Naruto a big lump on his head, but the boy kept on laughing. "You do hit like a girl! Even Sakura-chan hits harder!"

"You unpleasant child! Firstly, she's a shinobi and secondly, I usually hit harder, but I just don't want to hurt small boys…", Sitta-chan teased.

"I'm not little! You're just afraid that just because you're a guy now that I'm soooo going kick your ass!" Naruto laughed loudly and Sitta-chan couldn't help but to join him after a while, neither of them even considering that Sasuke was sleeping, well not literally but tried to make it look like it anyway. Sasuke opened his eyes again, pulled away the blanket and sat up for the first time that morning. It hurt everywhere in his body and it screamed at him for moving.

"You're too loud", he growled and was going to say something more depressing when he was jumped and pushed down again by a soft body. A swift remembrance flashed inside of his mind and he almost screamed when he thought it was braid-man who'd attacked him. But the person wasn't hurting him; it was rather nice when he thought about it. It was soft and cuddly… it even smelled good. He looked up to find a blonde boy clutching onto him, head on Sasuke's chest, his arms wrapped around his neck and legs spread on each side of his body. "Naruto?"

He heard a muffled 'yes' and sighed contently. Sitta-chan squealed happily as Sasuke eyed him. "You told him, haven't you?" he questioned.

Sitta-chan nodded. "Why yes, I thought it was the right thing to do and he was as open minded as you were", he answered and blinked.

"What are we supposed to call you anyway?" Naruto asked from Sasuke's chest, not moving an inch. Sasuke felt how a pleasurable chill ran down his spine when Naruto's lips moved against his chest.

"I've been Sitta-chan for everyone in forever… so let's not complicate things. Naruto, you should let Sasuke go, even though you both like the pose… he needs to rest."

Both of then winced and then Naruto let him go reluctantly and mumbled a quick 'sorry' as he sat. Sasuke did the exact same thing, blushing and sitting up, but he frowned at Sitta-chan as he giggled at the two of them.

It was quiet for a long time while Sasuke ate his breakfast and nibbled on his bread. He wasn't very hungry since the other day was playing itself over and over again in his mind. He had to bite down hard on his lips to not whimper when he accidentally hit his hip. His body was still aching, and who was to say that it wasn't expected? Even though the day was beginning to look perfectly fine and enjoyable, compared to his little meeting with braid-man that is, it still felt uncomfortable. It was as if the man would come running through the door and abuse him again. Utter the pretty words that, from the beginning more or less, flattered him and that reason alone made him sicker to his stomach. And it felt as if braid-man just waited to claim him… whenever, wherever. He imagined that the man was standing outside, ready to take him as soon as he was left alone. Therefore he tensed every time either Sitta-chan or Naruto rose, even though they said that they just needed to move their legs or otherwise they would fall asleep.

Sasuke didn't know what to think. In some way he felt so ridiculously insecure and horrendously in danger. Every movement sent him flying up the walls. But on the other hand… both Sitta-chan's and Naruto's company eased him. They made it durable. For he knew, by certainty that they would never ever let that man touch him again. He saw it in their eyes when he told them. He could see the worry, the feeling of nauseous and the anger which boiled inside of them. And it comforted him; it made him braver and he could tell his story even more detailed. He even told them about braid-man's obsession of hair. Naruto and Sitta-chan allow him speak for hours, letting him get it all out of his chest so that he could move on. Naruto was stricken with grief, and Sasuke saw it in his big blue eyes, when he was told that Sasuke was sure he was going to be raped, even though he wasn't a girl and how horrible it felt when braid-man rubbed himself against him. Sasuke surprised himself that he was being so open about it… he felt he needed to tell it or otherwise nobody would understand!

Sasuke sat on his futon in the room which Mahami-sama owned. The simple thought of Mahami-sama made him so livid that he thought he was going to kill someone. He was so disappointed in her. He felt so let down. Suddenly he turned his head to Sitta-chan who was stealing some leftovers, chewing happily.

"Do you know that braid-man and Mahami-sama had made a deal?" he uttered and watched as Sitta-chan dropped his food by sheer disbelief.

"What are you saying?"

"Mahami… she…", Sasuke had to look away. He knew that Sitta-chan loved Mahami-sama like a mother. She had probably taken care of Sitta-chan since he was a little child, and the overwhelming feeling of guilt made him turn his head away. Sitta-chan looked so sad… so heartbroken. "She sold me to braid-man."

"You can't believe that man! She would never do such a thing. She promised you and your teacher that all you had to do was keeping them amused", Sitta-chan screamed sorrowfully.

"I'm not lying!" Sasuke snapped and saw Naruto's face scrunch up with worry when he inched closer. "He told me that he had gone through the procedure… he explained it to me Sitta-chan." Suddenly he felt a reassuring arm around his shoulders and knowing instinctively that it was the blonde he leaned into the touch, relishing the warmth he didn't care to read into. He knew that his and Naruto's way of looking at each other had changed but he had neither the courage nor the strength to even try figure it out. He just savoured the safeness Naruto bestowed him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke… it's just so… it's such a kick in the teeth", he answered and tried to smile. "I know you would never lie like that."

"I hate to be the one to breaks the news to you", Sasuke whispered.

"Rather hearing it from you than having to experience it myself. You are such a strong boy, Sasuke, to live through that and I promise you… I'll give everything I have to get that bastard!" Sitta-chan suddenly lunged forward, bringing them both into a big hug. Sasuke sighed contentedly when he felt Sitta-chan's warm cheek against his, and still Naruto's arm around his shoulder. He once again surprised himself. He liked the feeling they gave him, it was something new and… quite amazing to be frank. Sasuke hadn't felt as secure as he did now ever since his family died, and he would never have believed that one of his most precious moments would be in the embrace of two boys. "I can never forgive myself for letting this happen. Now, rest and I'll come back later. You, Naruto… don't you dare leave him alone for one second."

Naruto nodded on the other side of Sitta-chan and squeezed Sasuke's shoulder to emphasize his decision. Sasuke smiled into Sitta-chans shoulder. "He was exactly like Koshika-san said. Even though Koshika-san was drunk, he was still smarter than the rest of us. Braid-man was a treacherous serpent. But please, don't kill him… I want to-"

"Are you crazy?" Naruto screamed and everyone released each other. Naruto stared angrily at him and looked like he was about to punch him at anytime. "He did all those… things to you and you still want to meet him! Are you mad?"

"Oh, I see someone's overprotective", Sitta-chan giggled and rose to his feet. Naruto shot him a glare, which more or less looked embarrassed. Sasuke blushed when he thought of Naruto being overprotective of him and had to look the other way, mumbling.

"I want to show him who I am… that I'm not a girl. I want to see his reaction and if someone is going to hurt him it should be me."

Naruto glared and then turned around to pout. "Well, that sounds okay… but as long as I'm coming with you."

"Sure", Sasuke said turning back and unable not to poke Nauruto's cheek when he leaned closer. It earned him a hard bite when Naruto chewed down on his fingers, savouring them in his mouth unintentionally.

"You can suck each others fingers at anytime, just let me leave the room first", Sitta-chan chuckled mischievously before he winked them off and hurriedly left the room without letting them explain that, that wasn't the case at all. They didn't mean it like that! Sasuke pulled out his fingers quickly and wiped them off on the blanket, refusing to look Naruto in the eyes. He couldn't help think that it had been warm, sticky, but fantastically warm.

Naruto literally jumped away from Sasuke, blushing furiously red so that his orange pants didn't snatch all the attention anymore. Yes, the boy was back in his old clothes and Sasuke realized suddenly that he too was back in his. But that wasn't his biggest concern, Naruto blushing like that was.

"Uhm… uhm…", Naruto fumbled with his words. "Eh…heh, I'm going to open the door, kay? It's freaking warm in here!" Sasuke watched from the corner of his eyes how Naruto swiftly scampered to the door which led out to the terrace and how he stopped in the doorway. His arms supported him while he leaned between the two doorframes, with his back turned to a reddened Sasuke.

"You know", Naruto kept rambling. "Kakashi was so furious! I thought he was going to slaughter that Mahami-sama… che, I don't even know why I call her _–sama_, she doesn't deserve it. Anyway… you should have seen Kakashi's face when we came back with you. You looked pretty dead by the way… cold even and maybe Kakashi-sensei thought you were dead at first 'cause even though he has that friggin' mask on his face I could still se how he paled. You know… he care for you and he never meant for this to happen." Sasuke listened intently to his whispering voice.

"That's why he's out hunting that braid-bastard right now. He told me to say… he told me to explain that he was sorry. He had trusted Mahami-sama but she was just a liar, wasn't she? Kakashi still doesn't know that it was Mahami-sama's set up, he just think she's was irresponsible. She fooled us all, even Sitta-chan. Well… anyway…", he cleared his throat and Sasuke stared intensely on his black clad back. "He also told me that we wouldn't stay here any more… As soon as he finds that madman we will leave, even though he doesn't know the way back. He said we'll manage… he wanted to make it up to you somehow. We all want to do that… I-I mea… I mean, I'm sorry too…"

Sasuke saw how Naruto's shoulders drooped and how he put his arms around himself as if it was cold outside, trying to warm himself. "I'm so sorry Sasuke. We promised we would be there but… we weren't. We couldn't find you! I looked; I looked in every room… even in a little shed outside. I even had Sakura following me even though the men got all furious on us. Eventually Sitta-chan had to cancel the meeting because we couldn't find you… damn it Sasuke. I never thought that he would lead you away like that… and I'm so sorry for not finding you", he whimpered regretfully, pulling on his hair. Sasuke bit his lip hard when he suddenly heard the sobs. "He lead you away to an unrestricted area… we couldn't get in! We were stopped in the lobby, they told us that no one had gone in there… o damn", he sank down on his knees. "I'm so, so sorry… I'm so-"

Sasuke prevented him to speak any further as he dashed from his position on the floor and hugged him from behind. He stood on one knee and had his arms around that lithe and shaking body. He embraced him closely and put his cheek on his shoulder. The weak sobs coming from the blonde blast right through his heart and all he could think about was how dense he had been to worry Naruto so. If he hadn't gone with braid-man, then Naruto wouldn't be feeling like this. He shouldn't cry, shake and shout he's sorry. That is not him and neither Sasuke, but there they where, both crying… yes, a few drops were making their way down his cheeks, but he refused to acknowledge them.

"When I heard the noises, Sasuke… I was sure he was raping you and I went mad. I couldn't take it. You have saved me so many times, always been there although acting like a complete bastard most of the time and, Sasuke, it felt as if you were dying on me right there…"

"You did a pretty good job destroying the door", Sasuke whispered gently, trying to change the subject and hide his emotions but he knew he failed when Naruto's hand came up to close itself around Sasuke's forearm.

"When I saw you below him like that, I was sure you were dead. I thought he had killed you and kept going… it was terrible!"

"It was a fine hole you did to that door, a great investment really."

"So I kicked him off you and that disgusting… that scum kept moaning when he flew in the air! Sitta-chan came after me and took care of that bastard, giving him a few bruisers and cuts. But you…", Naruto gulped. "… You're supposed to withstand everything!"

"I'm _no god_, Naruto…"

"You just lay there, staring onto the stupid wall as if you expected it to fall down on him. You didn't hear when I screamed at you… and when I held you, you were so cold…"

Sasuke's heart was tightening and he couldn't help the tears form coming. That's the third time he'd cried in two days and he hated it. But he hated himself even more for making Naruto cry. "Naruto, calm down please. Don't bother blaming yourself…"

"Of course I'm going to blame myself! I let him do that to you!"

Sasuke screamed in frustration and pulled Naruto down with him, flipping them over so Naruto was lying on his back. He never let go of the blonde as he laid down on him, tilting his head comfortable on Naruto's chest, which rose and fell in a continuously pattern. He didn't dare looking Naruto in the eyes; he already knew that they were red from the crying and seeing them would make everything much harder.

"You were the one who saved me Naruto! You were the one who found me and you were the one who stopped him. You did everything in your power just to keep **_me_** safe!" Sasuke screamed and gripped his torso.

"I'm so happy, you stupid moron... I'm so happy that it was you who found me. So stop blaming yourself when I owe you my life… and virginity", he chuckled at last, into his t-shirt.

He felt how two arms encircled him and he couldn't help but sigh contently. "We're acting way too uncharacteristically. You offering me your virginity is pretty odd…" Naruto laughed while hugging Sasuke closer.

"Well, it was only theoretical…" Sasuke frowned.

"I know, I know… but Sitta-chan would never believe that."

"Well, he's weird", Sasuke snorted and tried not to smile, failing incredibly.

"True."

"Don't tell him."

"I won't."

Hours actually passed and they kept lying there, in the doorway, where the sun shone over them and enveloped them in warmth. Sasuke was still on top of Naruto, both having their arms around the other and legs intertwined. Naruto was hugging him tight and rubbing Sasuke's back affectionately, trying to ease his pain away. It didn't feel awkward or even weird. It just felt safe. Neither wanted to bring the subject of _why_ up and neither wanted to break the comfortable moment.

Sasuke was actually gibbering angrily with his so called ethics. The scary feelings and foreboding prophecies about braid-man's grand return were starting to leave him. His body still ached from the man's repeatedly pounding to his pelvis and his skin still itched when he thought about that man licking him and touching him. He was still extremely uncomfortable about the whole remembrance of what took place the other evening all alone with an aroused, and rather handsome, man who didn't take no for an answer. Yes, Sasuke knew and had reluctantly agreed that the man was attractive. But just because he was attractive didn't mean that Sasuke had granted him permission to ever touch him. Instead it made him angrier when he thought about it.

He had in some parts of his body felt, beyond doubt, flattered by the sweet words of such a fine-looking person. The fact that the man even paid him attention flattered him. It wasn't until the man showed habits similar to the other sex-crazed men that he wanted to put as much distance between them as possible. Now he even hated himself for ever feeling complimented by him. And he was appalled by the fact that he considered braid-man to be attractive. He held back a furious growl, to not confuse Naruto. He was having such anguish over his own deceived judgment. He couldn't understand how he had been mislead so easily. It defied his whole character! Now he couldn't wait to face braid-man and to prove who he really was… he wasn't some weakling. _I'm going to hurt him… so bad._

As his ethics vanished into the mystified part of his mind, another thought came up. Naruto had told him that Kakashi-sensei was sorry… but the man hadn't known so why was he sorry? Sasuke sighed and tried to make it sound pleased when it in fact was bothered. A feeling of guilt passed through him. Kakashi-sensei was probably going to hurt braid-man significantly if he found him. Sasuke knew how Kakashi were… a lazy bastard with a weird sense of humour, but not only that. He was a proud man with much more moral principles than any other Sasuke knew. Sasuke also knew that Kakashi-sensei cared for his students and now he probably felt as if he had let them down.

Sasuke was sure that Kakashi was feeling guilty. The man hadn't meant for anything of this to ever happen. When they had entered this village his only intention had been to teach his students how to earn money, just like a shinobi must do, even if the job doesn't fit their norms. It's really an admirably cause. But it came back to hit his teacher in the face when their manager had set one of his student up. Now Kakashi-sensei was on an enraged rampage, trying to soothe his own guilt and shame, and at the same time do the right thing.

Sasuke couldn't help feel sorry for Kakashi-sensei and he promised to talk to him the next time he would see him. He was going to tell him that it wasn't his fault; it was nobody's fault… other than braid-man's and maybe Mahami-sama's. And it sure wasn't Sitta-chan's. _Why is everybody blaming themselves?_ Firstly Naruto, secondly Kakashi-sensei… now Sitta-chan. None of the people he wanted to blame. Naruto was his pillar of support, Kakashi was his educator who took care of him even if it meant by his own little quirks and Sitta-chan was the one who literally changed him. He hadn't noticed before how an extremely different person he had become ever since he had been in the company of that, really beautiful, cross-dresser. First of all, he had never considered people beautiful before, not to mention guys. And now he even found a bloody madman attractive!

He surveyed his surroundings as if the answers would come to him, but they didn't. Instead all he could see was how bright it was in the room, the dust which played in the sunbeam across the area and the firm, black t-shirt clad, torso his head rested upon. When he though about it, that was one of Sitta-chan's many traits… he had on some way opened Sasuke's eyes regarding his friends. Sure, it still must have been something in the water or the fall from the cliff and its companion edge. But Sitta-chan had kept on questioning him with these sly, devious and sneaky remarks now and then, teasing him and stating such obvious things that Sasuke was beginning to think they might be true. Now, don't you think that Sasuke was going to jump around declaring his love for everything he enjoyed or liked. That was not the case. It was more in the sense of accepting that he needed some persons in his life, or rather someone. He wasn't ready to acknowledge anything else right now, his mind was still upset and his body didn't really want to be touched. But why didn't Sitta-chan's or Naruto's contact bother him?

He squeezed his eyes shut and wriggled his body to get more comfortable, bringing his arms above his head and around Naruto's neck. The movement was in Sasuke's eyes quite innocent but he knew from knowledge that Sitta-chan would have disputed, quite heatedly actually… probably laughing, pointing and flashing rather seductive smiles at them both. Naruto didn't say anything at the contact though and instead welcomed it by moving an encouraging hand smoothly down to the curve of the lower part of Sasuke's back, warming him even more, and one hand slithering up behind his shoulder blades. And that was all that mattered to Sasuke, that secure contact. But while Sasuke continued to move he accidentally brushed his knee against an area on Naruto's body which most people consider to be highly private and it did not only send shivers down his spine but it also made Naruto rigid.

He mumbled a quick apology into his pillar of support's chest and blushed. The memory of their bath entered his mind and he couldn't help wonder if he still had the bite-marks. He had to think of something else… fast! If he started to think about their arrangement once again he was sure he was going mad. And then a thought popped up, forcing everything else away. He really didn't want to break the affectionate moment they were having, because he was feeling rather good. Naruto's hold was so much different from braid-man's. But Sasuke really had to; the question was eating him up.

"Where's Sakura?"

The randomness of the question made Naruto squirm from beneath Sasuke and eventually the black haired forced himself up, keeping Naruto locked with a stare and of course his legs which he had planted on either side of the blonde. "Something happen I should know about?"

Naruto crossed his arms under his head and looked away, muttering uncaringly. "No."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You are such a bad liar. I've seen ever since we fell of that damned cliff that both of you've been acting weird."

"And you haven't?" Naruto puffed and sulked.

Sasuke ignored him and poked him in the chest with a determined finger. "What has she been saying to you? When we were in the cave she told you she wanted nothing to do with you. Haven't you given up on her yet?"

At that Naruto shot up and grabbed Sasuke's collar, and yes… Sasuke was still sitting in his lap and he was beginning to feel very odd in that, what Sitta-chan probably would have called, promising position.

"I have given up on her, but it's none of your business!"

"That didn't sound like the guy who a few hours ago cried in my arms, telling me that he was afraid of losing me…", he mocked and rolled his eyes as Naruto gritted his teeth, albeit letting go of his collar and placing his hands firmly against Sasuke's chest instead while looking down, shielding his eyes in the process.

"Just forget about it."

The strange behaviour put him off directly and something in his gut told him not to press on the subject. Instead he, uncharacteristically, wrapped his arms around Naruto's body and massaged his back. "Sure", he mumbled into the now absolute rigid blonde's hair. "But I still don't know where she is…"

He knew he shouldn't be hugging like this. He knew it was out of the ordinary and not at all similar to how they used to behave around each other. Kicking, hitting and verbal abuse were their routine. But the nervous feeling, tingling, in his body each time he held onto Naruto was too good to let pass. _Do not read into it, do not!_ he screamed at himself as he shut his eyes.

The hands that had been placed on his chest worked themselves around Sasuke's waist and held him even closer. Sasuke had the hardest time not reading into their position and his mantra was beginning to loose its touch. As said, they usually didn't hug each other but now Sasuke found himself more and more often in the blonde's arms, but neither Naruto nor he ever complained. It had been a weird couple of days and why wouldn't it continue?

"She's probably out. She was mad at me and left. Although, she really cared for you Sasuke, like always… don't think she didn't because-"

"I don't care about what she thinks. As long as she wasn't on braid-man's side then I'm content."

"She would never do that to you."

"I know… let's just forget it shall we? She is out and everything is perfectly fine."

"Mhmm…", Naruto breathed. "The sun shines, the birds chirps-"

"It's warm, we're stuffed with food and-"

"And Sasuke is safe."

Sasuke smiled. "Yeah, thanks to you."

"Jupp, thanks to me!"

Sitta-chan would probably have squealed with delight if he had walked in on them right that minute. But the older boy was gone, as Kakashi-sensei and Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke were literally left alone with Mahami-sama, wherever she was… probably sleeping. Apparently, according to Sitta-chan, had Mahami-sama refused to talk to him when he had delivered the bad news about braid-man and Sasuke. She had said she was sick. Kakashi-sensei hadn't been informed about Mahami-sama's treachery as he had left before Sasuke had waked up. And since Mahami-sama claimed to be sick Sasuke didn't know if Sitta-chan had confirmed his accusations with her. He just hoped that Sitta-chan stayed out of it, or else he might get hurt. But a feeling in his heart told him that the older boy indeed had intervened and gotten himself in trouble. As he sat there, literally in Naruto's lap and enveloped in his muscular arms, his worry started to grow. He would have been disappointed if Naruto hadn't noticed.

"What's wrong, bastard?" he said, throwing in his old nickname for old times sake.

Sasuke clicked his tongue. "I think Sitta-chan's in trouble."

"Why'd you think that?"

Sasuke released Naruto and looked him in the eye. "Just a hunch."

Naruto frowned and seemed to deliberate hard. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know and that's what concerns me, what if-"

"What if he went to Mahami-sama to confront her?" Naruto interrupted and grabbed hold of Sasuke's shoulder manically.

Sasuke knew he had to be the calmer of the two or otherwise they wouldn't figure out anything. "That doesn't mean that anything happened", he said and felt how his stomach turned with nervousness.

"Sure it does. Mahami-sama is a witch… I don't think she loves Sitta-chan as a daughter, err, son or whatever. Sitta-chan's just one of her workers!"

"She doesn't hurt her employees… that we know of anyway…", Sasuke said and released himself from Naruto's hold, moved smoothly off his lap and stood up. Naruto gave Sasuke a questioning look as he removed himself. "But we should take a look."

"Where should we look for him then?" Naruto asked and jumped to his feet, nonetheless falling down on his bottom yet again when the realization of his sleeping legs made itself known. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the shocked face on his blonde partner. _I've sat on him for too long._

Moments later they had thrown the door open and hurried through the hallways, passing rooms which looked identically to the one they recently left. Neither of them could remember where Mahami-sama's room was and they were of course blaming each other greatly for not paying attention before. They passed the bath several times before they realized that it was the same bath and not six different ones. They passed their own room quite a few times as well before they recognized the hallways. As everyone watching could see; they were growing mad.

Anxiety over their lost, new-found, friend put them in a sort of rampage state of mind, in which they would have jumped through walls just in case it would lead them directly to him or make the journey faster. Sasuke's body told him not to, though. For with every step he took, his body jerked and the realization to what he had been through flashed before him once again. It was starting to get on his nerves. Therefore, he kept running, kept his mouth shut and held back his worries, not telling Naruto that he was in pain. It would only lead to something stupid as: Naruto carrying him or Naruto refusing Sasuke to keep going and doing it all by himself. Sasuke refused to be carried and he hated the idea of not being there for Sitta-chan, as weird it may sound. Somehow though, just running alongside Naruto felt good. It refreshed his memory of how it used to be, before all of this and before his feelings started to act strange. He was almost lost completely in nostalgically memories when a scream brought them both to a halt. Sasuke growled loudly when a pink girl appeared in front of them, standing in their way, flushed as she apparently had been running as well.

"Sasuke-kun!" she screamed as she attached herself to his middle. Sasuke winched and pushed her off rather harshly, pain evidently in his eyes before they changed relatively fast into a fierce glare. He tried to ignore Naruto standing beside him, throwing angry looks, but it was hard. _Why's he mad at me for?_

"We're busy, Sakura. So get out of-"

"No, Sasuke-kun! You must listen-"

"Where's Mahami-sama's room?"

"But-"

"Where, Sakura? Where is it?" Sasuke repeated, seemingly furious by the fact that she stopped them.

She bit her lip, sighed and pointed down the hall. She was just about to open her mouth again when the boys tried walking past her. Throwing her arms up, halting them once again she hollered: "Sasuke-kun, wait! Kakashi is looking for you."

"Sakura, we don't have time for this", Naruto surprised Sasuke by growling at the girl. "Please, step out of our way. We're trying to find Sitta-chan!"

"Shut up Naruto! I don't care about her! This is more important. Kakashi-sensei said-"

"No! _You_ shut up!" Naruto screamed, grabbed a shocked Sasuke's hand and pulled him with him as he started running. Sasuke didn't know what to think. That was the first time he'd ever heard Naruto telling Sakura off.

They reached the room fairly quickly. Sasuke could hear Sakura's furious screaming behind them but chose to ignore her completely and to his second surprise in just a few minutes, Naruto paid no heed to her as well. He almost smiled at the though that Naruto really had given up on her. He bit his lip. _Why do I care anyway_? Shaking the thought out of his mind, neglecting Sakura's shrilling voice and giving Naruto a determined look he grabbed for the door.

The door slid away and the familiar room came into view. Sasuke hated this room, he hated its inhabitant and he hated how the smoke lingered even if the woman hadn't smoked that day. It looked just like every other room except that Mahami-sama wasn't afraid of showing off that she was the owner and the richest in the house. On the walls hung traditional art, on the floor stood her closet, probably filled with the kimonos she refused to be worn by others, and by the big window hung a lustrous mirror. Sasuke couldn't understand how such a repulsive, wicked and horrendously devious woman could ever residence and own such a wonderful room. It sure didn't portrait her personality.

Suddenly he halted; Naruto did the same and even time proved to be standing still. He almost cursed himself for not noticing that Mahami-sama in fact sat there, on a cushion with a low table in front of herself filled with papers and ink, staring straight into his soul while smiling mischievously. Sasuke gulped when he saw Sitta-chan sitting in front of her, with back turned towards them. He called the older boy's name. He yelled his name twice before waiting for an answer became too frustrating. He took a step inside the room but Naruto's hand on his shoulder stopped him. When he noticed Mahami-sama's gleam in her eyes he staggered back. Why was he so afraid of some old woman?

"Sitta-chan?" he called once again, anxiety unmistakably in his shaking voice, and the smile on Mahami-sama's face broadened even more. Naruto tensed by his side, they both knew something was wrong.

"I do not think he will be going with you for a long time", she said and lifted her hand, showing them her paintbrush. "We're going over our account and…" she looked in her papers nonchalantly as if the boys didn't pay any threat to her. "We found out that Sitta-chan has quite a large debt." Then she started snickering, waving her brush in front of her face in a mocking movement and turned her attention to the cross-dresser before her. "You have the odds against you, don't you dear?"

Suddenly Sitta-chan's head dropped, shoulders sagged deeply and his whole body slumped. The lithe body began swaying slightly to and fro before a discreet thud could be heard when Sitta-chan collapsed on the floor. Sasuke and Naruto stood shaken and motionless in the doorway, eyes wide with disbelief. While Mahami-sama continued to laugh, Sasuke swiftly noticed that a still wet paintbrush, dripping with ink, was pointing out of Sitta-chan's chest, blood unmistakably soaking his kimono.

"**_Sitta-chan!_**" Sasuke didn't even realize he was screaming before both he and Naruto had fallen down on their knees beside the lifeless Sitta-chan, shaking to see if he still was alive.

Everything was in a haze after that. Mahami-sama's insane laughter echoed in the room and merged with Naruto's screaming. Blood on his hands blended with what seemed to be ink and his eyes blurred with unshed tears as he just sat there, staring at Sitta-chan's still face. He almost didn't hear Sakura's scream in the background as she apparently was pushed aside and hit the wall. He refused to tune in on his surroundings while he with shaking fingers touched the cold fabric of Sitta-chan's. But as a deep voice suddenly shattered the nightmare he froze in his spot. Almost not daring he glanced up in the mirror and gasped loudly. His grip tightening around Sitta-chan's wrist and he almost cried as he met the green eyes filled with desire.

"Even beautiful in a boy's clothes…", braid-man said and slowly closed the door behind him.

* * *

**That's the seventh for you. Please support me. It was a hard chapter to write but it had to be done, since… you know… I have a plan snickers. **

**Your encouragement is what keeps me typing; otherwise I will probably drop this… unfortunately. So don't stop reviewing please! **

_Yours truly_

_/Tsuki no Kitsune_


	8. Alone?

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and company is property of Kishimoto-sama.

_Mahami-sama, Sitta-chan, Koshika-san_ and of course _'braid-man'_ belongs to me.

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Warning: **Shounen-ai moments Probably some spelling errors, please don't pay attention to them 'cause I'm doing my best… ya know, English **isn't** even 'my' language! A great deal of OOC-ness.

_Thanks to all of you out there. Wow, is this story really that liked that we actually made it AND passed the **one hundred** review? Awesome! _

_I'm so glad that you not only love Sitta-chan but also my writing! **Damn happy** It really pushes me forward that you grant me so positive responses. Well, please read my note at the end but for now… _

_Here is the **eight** (shit, eight!) chapter of **Go with the flow** _

* * *

**Alone?**

This couldn't be happening.

Even though he could see the man, the appallingly attractive man with his seductive eyes, he could not comprehend him being there. _How can he be here? He was supposed to be running away!_ Sasuke's heart was beating so fast that his head began to spin and standing up became one of the hardest tasks that day. With braid-man's searing eyes on his back he let go of Sitta-chan's hand, pushed off him and tried straightening up. He hadn't dared turn around. It was enough to see the reflection of his sick smile in the mirror. He felt how a disturbed chill made its way down his spine and goose bumps spread over his body in no time. He had known he was going to meet the man eventually… but not this soon. He wasn't prepared, he wasn't ready… and he still couldn't kill the man. It was as if he was drugged again. His body didn't move on his accord this time either and all that was playing in his mind was how heavy the man had been on his body. Even his eyes now were heavy. He was weak, Sasuke felt so weak.

Naruto shot up from his hunched position next to the unmoving Sitta-chan, read eyed not from the Kyuubi but from unshed tears. The boy, without any planning whatsoever, grabbed hold of Sasuke and pulled him away from braid-man, who was standing at a halt a few metres away, and clutched the rigid black haired to his body. Sasuke could feel Naruto shaking and if it was of fear or anger he had no way of knowing. His eyes were fixed on braid-man through the mirror.

"You asshole…", Naruto growled to braid-man but the man only laughed and smiled.

"You are both wearing boys' clothes. How adorable."

Sasuke shivered when he heard the man's voice once again and forced himself out of Naruto's protective grasp, turned around and fixed a scowl on his face. A strange defensive feeling was taking over him again and he knew he had to get Naruto out of there, along with Sitta-chan.

"Get out", he whispered weakly, not sure of his own voice. "Naruto, get out of here now!"

While braid-man and Mahami-sama burst out laughing Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm possessively. "Hell no! I'm not leaving you."

"Yes you are. You have to take Sitta-chan away from here!" Sasuke pushed the blonde away. "Go now!"

Naruto gave him a flickering look, glanced shortly at braid-man and Mahami-sama and steadied his eyes on Sasuke again. "You're mad!"

"Get Sitta-chan out of here now!" Sasuke screamed, heart breaking in two as he did. He saw in the corner of his eyes how Naruto struggled with the decision but chose to do as told. He heaved Sitta-chan on his shoulder with much effort since the boy was larger than himself and turned to Sasuke, gaping stupidly. "Naruto, I'll manage", Sasuke lied. "Please save Sitta-chan, take her to Kakashi."

He was bloody mad to be doing this, he knew perfectly well. He was freaking scared too, because neither Mahami-sama nor braid-man had made any advances. Mahami-sama was snickering down there on her pillow, just enjoying the tense situation and the show being played before her. Braid-man had crossed his arm, waiting patiently for the blonde to leave. And that he did, just shortly after he yelled:

"I'm coming back for you, I'll have Kakashi-sensei with me!" then he gave him a last unsure look and Sasuke merely smiled softly to encourage him. The blonde disappeared through the terrace door and all fell quiet, save for the snickering of Mahami-sama.

Sasuke sighed and looked down to the floor, not at all ready for this. He was a shinobi for crying out loud but now he found himself too weak to even take care of a man with no abilities even close to a shinobi's. He was a regularly man… _but with words able to charm even the heartless and eyes scorching intense_, he told himself sadly and forced himself to meet the mans eyes. It was a meeting he wasn't prepared for. Braid-man's eyes were filled with lust; it was as if the man was burning up inside just waiting to ignite. Sasuke gulped and took a step back.

Braid-man let his arms fall to his side and took a step forth; ignoring the moaning girl in the corner he recently threw. Sasuke gave Sakura a fleeting glance, she was swaying between conscious and unconsciousness, but he didn't really care. Braid-man was advancing and he hadn't time to bother with her, all he needed to do was to come up with a solution. But his mind wasn't working, his body refused to move and those eyes froze him still.

"Nice meeting you again", braid-man said and smiled sweetly as if nothing had happened. Sasuke twitched but refused to answer. "I'm just disappointed that our reunion had to be under this kind of circumstances. Do you not agree? Such a sombre feeling in the room now when Sitta-chan is gone." The man took a few steps closer and Sasuke couldn't command his body to move. It was as if the man was already on top of him.

"You are back to your subtle side I see. Well, I'm not complaining, am I?" he laughed softly and pushed away his braid onto his back. "I always like that side of you better. Last night didn't go as planned since you were acting so bizarre, but it was quite wonderful when you were trashing around…", his smile broadened and Sasuke could see his teeth, those had given him a bite mark…those white teeth had nibbled his neck! "But at the same time it really frustrated me, you see. I had really looked forward", he stepped even closer, "spending the night with you but you had to destroy it. How immature of you."

Sasuke's breath was starting to become heavy. The air was so thick and it felt as if he was choking, struggling for breath. "Don't…", he gasped when braid-man was only standing an arms length away.

"I'm just wondering, I am prepared to give you anything you want… would you reconsider?"

_He hasn't figured it out yet? _Sasuke's eyes widened with fear. _Is he going to try again?_ "No", Sasuke said, forcing himself to speak.

"Too bad", braid-man said and scratched his jaw. Sasuke watched as if he was enchanted by merely the simple touch of fingers against smooth skin. "So you like that, do you?" he asked and stretched out his hand for Sasuke to look. "I've always noticed that you take great notice of my hands. Is that your quirk? I can do plenty with these hands."

Sasuke tore his eyes of the man's hand and met his eyes instead. "Back off", he snarled to weak for his own preferences.

Braid-man looked taken aback but changed back to his old self in a matter of seconds. "I think not. I would like to touch you again… your skin is perfectly smooth just like I want it."

Sasuke trembled and averted his eyes, almost blushing. He hated himself. "Don't come any closer", he snarled.

Braid-man laughed and suddenly grasped Sasuke's shoulders. It was as if thousands electric shocks pierced through his body when those slender fingers touched his skin once again and Sasuke found himself panting. He couldn't breathe… _what's wrong with me?_

"As firm as always, daughter of a worker", he said and smirked, then bowed down whispering. "With hair loose like that gives me plenty of images to last all evening, but you know me… I won't be satisfied with that. And why are you wearing those clothes anyway? You look gorgeous in both kimono and a boy's clothes, but I prefer you stripped. Take them off", he ordered.

Suddenly Sasuke felt like laughing. Mahami-sama had abruptly stopped snickering as if she knew that Sasuke was going to tell their little secret. She knew she was in trouble and Sasuke didn't have it in his heart to spare her a thought. He pierced his captivator with glaring black eyes. "I don't know if you are ready to see what I got", he smirked.

Braid-man smirked as well. "I think I am", then he grabbed hold of Sasuke's chin, tilting it upwards. Sasuke tried not to care about how warm he was.

"You are going to be disappointed again", he said strictly. Braid-man only shook his head slowly.

"I've already touched your body once and I found nothing that could disappoint me, other than your chest being a bit flat. But otherwise", he let his pink tongue grace his own lips. "I think I'll be satisfied."

"Well then", Sasuke said and wriggled out of the man's hold. Braid-man was obviously thinking that he was going to strip. "I'll have you know that the one you last night tried to make yours and the one your accomplice Mahami-sama appointed and sold you is one fine specimen…", Sasuke smirked and thrust his hands in his pockets, "… of a boy."

Braid-man paled and Sasuke suddenly regained an inch of his previous self, feeling a bit more courageous. Before the man had any time answering he laughed hollowly. "You have been courting a boy all this time… and your partner in crime, Mahami-sama, _didn't even hesitate when **you** offered her the money cash_." Sasuke taunted while smirking, feeling oddly good to shut that mouth up for once in a while. But his glee was disrupted as quickly as it had come to.

Braid-man rushed forward, roughly pressing Sasuke up against the wall and grabbing hold of his throat, gripping hard. Sasuke gasped for air, bringing his hands up, clawing at the man's hands as hard as he could muster. Those hands he once had been so captivated with… they were still beautiful but that thought didn't linger for so long as breathing became his first most priority. Braid-man's breath was on his face, panting warmly, and Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to meet with the green ones once again. This time the eyes were not filled with only lust but with anger and repulsion. Sasuke thought that braid-man indisputably was having a hard time deciding if he still was attracted to Sasuke or not. That made the fear diminish, even though not disappearing as he suddenly felt the other hand of braid-man's trailing down his body. He gasped when he felt the fingers linger at his belly button, and he started to squirm.

"I know…", braid-man said huskily, panting with pleasure just by touching Sasuke, "… that girls your age can be rather flat. But, no girl has what men do between their legs. So tell the truth now, before I find out for myself!"

His hand travelled down even further and Sasuke shuddered, almost thinking it would be better to just lie. But Naruto's face suddenly made its way into his mind and he forced himself to endure it. "I'm no liar", he spat angrily, so offended by the fact that he couldn't fight back. He knew he should, but he couldn't cope with it… because in some way, braid-man entranced him and there was no way he could fight it.

Braid-man gritted his teeth and violently grabbed hold of Sasuke's private parts, yanking roughly, and the boy cried out in pain. Before falling to the floor he could hear braid-man's angry voice yelling. "Goddamn! You are a boy."

Sasuke saw through his eyelashes how the man staggered back, and laughed hollowly. "You are afraid of little boys, aren't you?"

That sure got the man back on his feet and Sasuke knew instantly that he had made a big mistake taunting him. Before even realizing it he found himself pushed against the wall for a second time, but now there was a body pressing and grinding against him. _Just like before_. His eyes widened in horror when he discovered braid-man's lips on his neck… sucking. "You underestimate both yourself and me. You are not a little boy…", he laughed and licked the length of Sasuke's neck, "… you are quite equipped. And regarding me… I don't really care what you have or don't, you are still you and it's you I want and am going to have if you just gave up struggling!" he bit down on Sasuke's collarbone and Sasuke screamed, flinging his arms to hit the man but found himself too weak.

_What's bloody wrong with me? This is so wrong!_ Images of last night flashed before him and the unsettling worry paralyzed him completely. The man was going to take him anyway… he was going to claim him. _But I'm a boy! You are a man!_ Sasuke was panicking on the inside. He felt so completely lost and pathetic. Braid-man was a gorgeous man really, with long black hair, pointy chin, incredibly smooth skin and a remarkable fit body, **_and_** he could have anyone he wanted. But he wanted Sasuke, he had even paid for him. He had paid for him when he was a girl and when that illusion disappeared and a boy stood before him, he still wanted him. Sasuke was freaked out.

"Our time together has to wait though", he said and caressed Sasuke's pale cheek tenderly. Sasuke suddenly found himself being placed on the floor. He stared wide-eyed while braid-man pulled Sasuke's hands behind his back and almost gasped in surprise when he felt them being tied up. Usually, getting himself out of ropes wasn't such a big deal. He had done it millions of times, mostly when Naruto had decided to play a prank on him. But now, he couldn't even remember how to do it. He bit his lips in sheer frustration and panic.

"I hate being lied to", braid-man muttered when he stood up, leaving Sasuke alone on the floor. Sasuke followed with his eyes when the man stomped over to a whimpering Mahami-sama. The woman was scared, it was clearly visible, and braid-man gloated in knowing that.

"This is mistake", she sobbed and staggered back, scratching her palms on the floor while doing so. "I didn't know he was a boy! I promi-"

"I've always considered you being dense", he said while hunching down, playing with the brushes on Mahami-sama's table as if examining them. "But, betraying me like this has to be your greatest achievement, doesn't it?" He cracked a paintbrush in two and rubbed some ink between his fingertip and thumb.

"D-don't do anything foolish now… I c-can repay you!" Mahami-sama screeched and tumbled back even further when braid-man advanced. Sasuke was unable to do anything; it was as if watching a show. It couldn't be real. This was not real. He wasn't tied up, Sakura wasn't on her stomach unconscious, Mahami-sama wasn't cornered and braid-man hadn't _stabbed_ her with her own paintbrush. It wasn't happening, but yet… she laid there, three visible stab holes in her chest. More precise, her heart. There wasn't a distinguished gurgle soaring through the room and braid-man did not kick her side when she murmured her last words before she fell silent, unmoving and dead. It couldn't be happening! But it was.

Sasuke's breath started to hitch as he could see blood surge from the old woman's heart before it stopped abruptly. He had hated her, loathed and even thought about killing her himself. Now she was dead, however, and all he was left with was braid-man. A man who apparently didn't care for life at all. Sasuke gulped. He really wanted Naruto by his side now, he needed to see him. He was so scared and he was even ready to declare it to the world if only Naruto could get there and pull him out. He was ready to do anything! He struggled with the rope around his wrists.

Braid-man dried off his hands on Mahami-sama's kimono and stood. "Stop struggling. It won't do you any good", he snarled and sat down opposite of him, gently stroking his hair out of his face. "It's hard to understand that you are a boy, you seem so… delicate and refined. A boy your age isn't usually this quiet and sophisticated", he leaned closer, quickly tracing his tongue against Sasuke's trembling cheek, savouring the taste in his mouth before retreating. "I guess that's why I like you."

Sasuke glared angrily, not finding the words to went out his fury. "I'm the only one talking? You seemed pretty talkative yesterday. Well then, I'll ask you some simple questions before we leave." Braid-man smiled. "Are those people your partners? The blonde, pink and old man?"

Sasuke was going to refuse answering but braid-man put a hand firmly on his thigh as if forcing him 'or otherwise'. "How do you know about Kakashi?" Sasuke inquired instead of answering the question.

"That's his name? Well, I met him and I'm pretty sure that the pink girl over there was told to warn you. But you see, I'm a master of escape and this house has stacks of hidden rooms to choose. Answer my question now, are they your partners?"

"Yes they are, and they are coming back for me", Sasuke growled.

"We will be long gone by then; this won't take long at all. Where are you heading, I guess you didn't meant to stop by here?" he said with the same voice he always had had, Sasuke realized. He almost enjoyed it because it wasn't at all as his lustful voice he used when aroused. It was almost normal.

"We're heading for home", he quickly said and averted his eyes.

"Ahh, and home is?" he said and worked his hand closer to Sasuke's private parts. "Just tell me which way."

Sasuke gasped by the contact and flinched by the uncomfortable heat. "I don't know, we're lost."

Braid-man raised a brow and laughed. "Is that so? That's very convenient for me", he said and smacked the inside of Sasuke's thigh before pulling the boy to his feet. Sasuke stumbled up and almost crashed into braid-man's chest but was able to straighten himself before that happened. In a dizzy daze he felt himself being pushed and steered forward, a hand securely clasped around his tied up wrists. He swiftly glanced at Mahami-sama's dead body, almost feeling sorry for her in the innermost part of his blackened heart, even though the surface was feeling hurt and wounded. He was not a weeping boy; actually he wasn't… even though these few days had only demonstrated his frailest sides. Generally nothing got under his skin. He wasn't the mourning type of guy. That was a phase he'd grown out of a long time ago. Seeing Mahami-sama dead really didn't bring up any regret whatsoever, he just felt sick to his stomach of seeing yet another murder. He was sick of being the watcher, unable to do anything.

Sasuke cast a glance behind braid-man, who was standing rather close while watching Mahami-sama, and saw Sakura. She was still unconscious and Sasuke whinged silently to himself that she was not to trust in these kinds of situations. Too weak, he thought while giving braid-man the cold-shoulder as he caressed Sasuke's cheek.

"One who fails to earn my trust can end up in a poor shape. Your friend over there", he said and bend down to look Sasuke in the eye, "if she was to be awake, she would probably end just like Mahami-sama. So I suggest that you don't try waking her up, ne?" Braid-man smiled and patted his cheek. Sasuke frowned, knowing perfectly fine that he would not hesitate to hurt her.

"Have _I_ earned your trust then", Sasuke said, actually meaning to sound a lot angrier than he sounded. Braid-man's touch upon his wrists, the warmth radiating from the man's excited body close to his own and the fiercest pair of absolute green eyes focused on _just_ him did not only paralyze him from moving the way he wanted but it also silenced him. The only thing keeping him sane was thinking that Naruto was on his way. Those blue eyes.

Braid-man laughed, tugging Sasuke's submissive body along as he opened the door out to the corridor. "Of course I don't trust you one bit. But don't you think that makes it a lot more exhilarating? You'll come around." Then he looked right and left as if deciding which way to turn, Sasuke couldn't take his eyes of him. "Your friends are probably on their way. That Sitta-chan is such a weak girl and needs without a doubt to be taken care of, she will slow them down but they'll come eventually." Then he gave Sasuke a huge smile and the boy shuddered. "We'll have to hurry. Run with me."

Braid-man took off, with huge steps dashing through the corridor. With arms tied, Sasuke had a hard time keeping up, and because he really didn't want to go with him he chaotically tried to push braid-man into the wall. It didn't succeed of course and Braid-man held him put at his side while running. He had no choice…

"Stop!" Sasuke screamed, his flesh ripping because of the ropes when braid-man hauled him forward. "Let me go!" He tried to stop the crazy racing by twisting and squirming in his grip but the man heaved Sasuke on his shoulder instead. "What are you doing, you bastard?"

"I'm in a rush and I don't have time to play around. Get serious!" the man hissed vehemently. Sasuke gripped onto the man's back, sinking his nails into his shoulder-blades. Anger was boiling so furiously inside of him that it almost overexerted the fear completely. He heard how braid-man gritted his teeth in pain but said nothing.

"Let me down now!" Sasuke screamed kicking with his legs.

"Why should I?" braid-man laughed, slapped him hard on his buttock and continued to run, turning left or right leading into new corridors as he pleased. "Haven't you realized yet that I am here to take you away? Really, I thought you were at least that clever. _I'm not here to please you, you are here to please me_…"

Sasuke's eyes widened with horror. "I'm not! I'm not here to please anyone!" Sasuke screamed hysterically. "This has gone overboard, it's madness", he started rambling to himself. "I should be home, fighting... getting stronger! Not being some pathetic-"

"Now now…", braid-man interrupted just as he opened the door to a new room Sasuke never seen before and brought Sasuke with him as he shut the door, locking it. "If you don't keep that tight mouth of yours shut I will have to shut it up for you… or find a good use for it"

Sasuke was mercilessly dropped to the floor and he lay still on his side, arms still wrenched on his back in an uncomfortable position. His eyes were blank, staring into nothing and not at all listening to what was being said. Thoughts were whirling around in his head as if this was the first time he'd ever contemplated on anything before. Memories came back, flooding his already throbbing head. He re-lived his unhappy life, slaughter and blood being the biggest topic and if anything, hate followed. You could say that his life flashed before his very eyes. He had no idea why it came to him now. Nobody was even touching him! Braid-man was off, locking doors. And yet, there he lay… on his side, remembering things that had been put away a long time ago, keeping him from getting hurt again.

That lonely feeling came over him once more. The exact one that had haunted him from the day his parents died to the day he declared his vengeance. He would have clasped for his heart, wrenching his shirt if his hands had been free, for his it was breaking. He had trouble breathing. The shock and the grave torment from the funeral came back, torturing him once again. Just like then. Sasuke gasped for breath as he saw before him the coffins, the looks the elders gave the petit form that was him and he could once again distinguish the empty homes. The houses, yards and streets which had belonged to his clan, he felt just now… just like that day. It was as if he was back in his small shoes, clothes and form. He was weak again, torn between shedding his tears in floods, never quitting, and the duties that fell upon him right that minute. The agony of what to do crammed his senses.

"I'm so alone…", he whispered, unknowing that what he'd said wasn't only in his mind.

"I'm here", braid-man answered over his shoulder while searching for something in an inbuilt closet. Yet, his answer fell on deaf ears.

Sasuke struggled for breath when the same feeling he'd had the first school-day after the massacre surprised him. He couldn't believe he was back. Staring vaguely around the room he watched the sombre looks of teachers and the confusion written in his classmates' eyes. They announced that Sasuke, that little scared boy in the corner who before that horrible night had been one-hell-of-a fighter, had had a rough time. They didn't understand. Sasuke had known there and he knew now. An explanation doesn't mean that the receiver understands! Sasuke cried internally. They pitied him, oh how the pitied him. His family was dead but all they got to know was that something horrible had happened, but at least they showed him compassion.

Sasuke remembered how he had dropped down on his chair in the back, disregarding the looks as if they weren't important at all. He had to be strong so he told himself that they cared, that it was going to make it all better, but that he didn't need them. He refused to show them how insecure he really felt because… he had to represent his clan now and they weren't weak! But the illusion disappeared all too quickly as they all forgot. The "horrible night" in Uchiha Sasuke's life faded away from their memories and all that was left was… a lonely boy. He had no one, never had, anyone he could console in. He'd pushed them away when he tried to stand on his own feet, being independent and strong. Now he was left with nothing but an unsure future and a rising hatred in his heart.

"I didn't want to be alone…", he gasped and squeezed his eyes shut even more if it was even possible.

Braid-man stopped in his ministrations which were rinsing out the closet of unnecessary things. "I'm here", he said once again, glancing at the shaking boy on the ground… getting aroused by the pure look of a trembling body. He stopped himself going over there and having his fun, turning his attention to the closet again.

Sasuke knew he was breaking. He had come to the conclusion in his misty state of mind, in the remembrance of his childhood that he was weaker than he pictured himself to be. He had always put on a show. He had acted just as much as Naruto… he was in the play as deep as him. Sasuke hated himself for it. He had let himself to be carried away by the sadness and hatred that he had missed out on so much. When he thought about it, he hadn't had a childhood from the time when his family was annihilated. First there had been the sorrow that kept him isolated from the rest and then it had been the hate. He had started to hate everyone. Getting stronger was his first most priority and whoever stepped in his way was out to get it. When all the affection was turned to him once again, but this time on a more romantically level he couldn't help but feel sick. All he wanted was revenge! They were in his way with their petty words and love-struck eyes. He could kill them in a heartbeat! He didn't have time for weak persons pulling him down, so he pushed them away.

Sasuke twisted on the floor. He didn't want to remember because going back there was horrible. Memories were his worst enemy right now. They broke his heart… but somewhere deep inside, at the same time, some of them tried to soothe. He couldn't see them though, they were vague and few and couldn't really balance the terrible ones. Time wasn't on his side though and searching for those few warming memories was interrupted. Braid-man hoisted Sasuke on his feet, slapped him a little on his cheeks to wake him up from his reverie and kissed his forehead. Sasuke came too quickly and staggered back.

"Don't touch me!" he screamed. Braid-man only put a finger on his own lips to show Sasuke that he had to keep quiet. "No, damn you! You have no idea who I am and what I'm capable of. You should just surrender now and let Kakashi deal with you, for if I get my hands on you I will kill y-"

Braid-man laughed. "I've touched you so many times, been so close to you and even sucked your lips… why didn't you kill me then? I even had you on my shoulder, feeling your manhood rocking against my body. Why didn't you do your 'supposed' assassination then? Empty threats don't work on me."

Sasuke gulped. He knew he wasn't capable of killing him. He wasn't mentally strong enough yet and the trip back to his past weakened him even more. His body still ached so relying on it wasn't his first pick. He couldn't even think straight! One minute he relished in the heat from a person who claimed to care for him in a romantically way, and the other minute he felt sick and scared out of his mind. The person he was now couldn't be him… it had to be some sort of illusion.

Suddenly he felt braid-man's hand once again clasped around his tied up wrists. "We're going underground", he whispered passionately close to his ear. "Now they won't find us."

Before realizing it, Sasuke was pushed into the closet. Darkness engulfed him as the door shut behind them and Sasuke found himself pushed against the inner wall, his face painfully pressed against wood. Braid-man was quiet as he locked the door and bend down to lift some floorboards, revealing a trapdoor. He opened it and Sasuke could make out staircase leading down to an underground passage, swallowed in shadows. Sasuke gulped. The darkness and deepness was significantly familiar to the fall he and his travel companions had experienced when they very dramatically had said goodbye to the cliff and its companion edge. Braid-man pushed him forward to the hole in the floor and bent him down.

"Climb", he hissed.

Sasuke tried to straighten his back but a firm hold around his waist stopped him. "I refuse", he muttered.

When he stared down into nothingness two blue eyes suddenly looked back at him. Staggering back and gasping would have suited him right there if not braid-man had been touching him. _Naruto_, he thought and bit his lip. He had almost forgotten about the blonde boy, who he had come relatively close to in the last couple of days. _Soothing memories… Naruto is a happy memory!_ Suddenly the impetuous lonely feeling that had overcome him just minutes ago, pulling mercilessly at the rim of his heart threatening to give way to floods of blood-filled cries, disappeared. He vanished into his mind again, re-living the few but wonderful moments he had shared with the blonde. He had been so sure about the fact that he had hated the blonde at first. They had argued so much anyway, so what was he to think? Sasuke chuckled at his own foolishness. Naruto was the only person that had stuck with him, even though Sasuke acted the way he did and did nothing else than mock the other boy. Naruto always voiced his opinion… he wasn't like the rest in their generation that would obey Sasuke's every whim. He stood against the black haired's tyranny.

Braid-man forced him to clamber down and for once he complied without any protest. He was staring off into space with a thoughtful look in his eyes, as if he wasn't really there and his body was moving without his accord. He was experiencing the times he and Naruto had fought again. He remembered how steaming mad he had been at times, how furious he had felt when the blonde ruined something and made the whole team lose and how ticked off he had been when Naruto even showed some sort of strength he shouldn't possess. Sasuke chuckled.

Braid-man didn't find it comical however, and grabbed hold of Sasuke's head, tugging and jerking at his hair. "Pay attention to what you are doing or you'll fall and break your neck!"

Sasuke glanced upwards and met the green, furious, eyes. "That'll make you sad, won't it?" he sneered and let go of his grip around the ladder, leaning back to sway in the air on his heals only. "If I break my neck I mean."

Braid-man gritted his teeth and roughly let go of his hair. Sasuke quickly grabbed for the ladder again and smirked as he continued to clamber down in the darkness. An inch of his self-esteem was coming back to him and it was thanks to a boy whom he was sure were coming for him.

He knew now, perfectly well and had almost accepted it, that he needed rescue. He was sure that if the man touched him in the same way again he would be scared shitless, if anything. Fighting back would be not only difficult but impossible. Sure, he hated himself for it but it was the truth. Braid-man had that power over him and all he could do was wait for Naruto to rescue him. On an average day; having the blonde saving him would be over his bead body but now he could do with a little bit of help. He frowned when he felt his feet connect to the hard ground. The chances of them finding him became lesser and lesser as the minutes passed and the deeper they travelled. But, Kakashi and Naruto are shinobis! That eased his heart when he leaned against the muddy wall, waiting for braid-man to clamber down. He wouldn't do so well alone in the tunnel, probably get lost.

Braid-man had shut the trapdoor and locked it, shutting out every inch of light so that all fell black. Sasuke had very good night-vision so he wasn't as affected by it as braid-man. Considering that, he knew that he had an advantage. Braid-man stood in front of him, reached out his hand to grab the boy but Sasuke dodged quickly. That earned him a hard slap when braid-man dashed forward, apparently not seeing as bad as Sasuke had thought.

"Don't be foolish", braid-man growled and pulled Sasuke to his body, wrapping his arms around him. Sasuke became rigid and fell motionless. He couldn't do anything against the strange emotional shocks braid-man inflicted on his body every time he touched him. It made him sick, as well as paralysed. Slender fingers worked their way further down his back, drawing small circles as they descended; sending chills down his spine. He gasped into braid-man's chest as the fingers sneaked under his shirt to caress his back and hipbone.

"We're alone", he whispered in Sasuke's ear, lapping his tongue out to taste the skin. "Why don't you talk to me? You know it was your voice that lead me to you… I want to hear you. Tell me a story…"

Sasuke bit down on his tongue, refusing to speak. He didn't want to satisfy the bastard even more. Suddenly, the hands on his lower back started to play furiously with the hem of his loose shorts. "I can make you speak, I can force those disgruntled pants out of you, so speak to me now", he jeered and kissed Sasuke's neck tenderly. Sasuke froze when one hand crept into his pants to clasp around his behind.

"What do you want to hear?" Sasuke grunted eventually and squirmed.

Braid-man retrieved his hand and satisfied himself with fondling Sasuke's smooth skin. "The subject doesn't matter."

"I'm not a big conversationalist", he frowned into the sweaty shirt which belonged to braid-man. The man chuckled and pressed Sasuke against the wall. The boy, thence, stiffened and tried to ignore the hard rock that was pushed against his back. Knowing that he had to buy time for Naruto he rather chose speaking as the way to do it than letting braid-man toy with him on a more passionate level. "Why don't you choose the topic?"

Braid-man groaned into his neck and Sasuke tried desperately to pay attention to the roof instead of the hard bulge in the man's pants. "Tell me; how did it feel to portrait a girl?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes almost immediately. "What was there to like about it? I got molested."

Braid-man chuckled. "Feisty I hear, but watch you tongue."

Sasuke flinched when the hands started to grope further down again. "We did it for the money, and shelter. When we had raised enough money and bought food we would leave." An unintentional moan came from the back of the man's throat and Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut. "… and well, dressing up as a girl wasn't that horrible."

"The hair, was it painful? I thought, with my passion to hair, that the hairdressing profession would suit me."

"It was excruciating…", Sasuke mumbled into the shoulder, almost scared of the answer he would receive.

"Then it would suit me, I like the pain. The dresses then… they fitted you like a glove. It wasn't easy seeing your masculinity through your façade. How…" braid-man brought one hand up to the nape of Sasuke's neck and sniffed his hair slowly. "How did it feel to be gazed upon as a girl? Did it destroy your manliness completely? A boy is always a boy and they strive for toughness, at least we did in our younger days."

Sasuke didn't like the way the conversation was heading. "It didn't matter to me", he lied. "It was a job."

"You're lying", he burrowed his face in Sasuke's neck and inhaled deeply. "I think your manliness is hurt, your pride is broken. It was degrading looking like a girl, wasn't it?"

Sasuke didn't answer and simply stood there, rigid and leaning against the wall. Braid-man was pushing against him and now and then inhaling the scent of Sasuke, content with the extreme closeness and moistly flavour at the nape of the boy's neck. Sasuke didn't want to talk anymore and he barely stabilized his voice enough to speak. A goofy grin was continually flashing before his eyes and the blue eyes were what kept him from going insane. _Naruto must be on his way_, he sensed it.

"Shall we take a look if your manliness is broken?" braid-man sneered and moved one of his hands further down to rub Sasuke's inner thigh. "Let's get comfortable."

* * *

**That was chapter eight for you all lovely readers. Sorry for the slight delay, but life got in the way.**

**As for one reviewer; you may think that I have built my story on **_Memoires of a geisha_ **by **_Arthur Golden_**But I really haven't. I've only got inspired by it. My storyline has nothing, and I repeat, nothing to do with the book apart from some descriptions concerning hair and traditional doors and rooms. The story, the dresses and of course the characters are all mine, except for **_Kishimoto-sama's_**. Please don't think that I have turned **_Memoires of a geisha_** into, as you said, **_naruto-ish_**. That is neither right for me or the readers to think. So please, don't ever believe that**

**Encourage me now with your opinions will ya: ) **

**Yours truly**

**/Tsuki no Kitsune**


	9. Fighting Spirit

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and company is property of Kishimoto-sama.

_Mahami-sama, Sitta-chan, Koshika-san_ and of course _'braid-man'_ belongs to me.

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Warning: **Shounen-ai moments. Probably some spelling errors, please don't pay attention to them. A great deal of OOC-ness.

_**Thank you once again for your great support.** I'm sorry that some of you lost their trust and affection for my story though, but hey… I can't please everyone. It's my story and I'm not going to change my plot because some think that it should be that way, or this way. _

_Maybe Sasuke's too OOC or maybe he's too weak sometimes for your preferences but I'm not forcing you to read it and I have warned all the readers, many times, that it'll be OOC-ness. Don't like don't read, it's as simple as that. So please don't waste your own time telling me that it's too OOC, because that's the way it is. Otherwise it wouldn't be my story and my plot. _

_Anyway! To stop with the boring and trivial stuff… I love my reviewers and I highly appreciate every one of them (when they don't ask me to change the plot or my characteristics). If you still like me after this, please review: )_

_Now… on with the show and the next instalment of **Go with the flow**, chapter (friggin´) **nine**! _

* * *

__

Fighting Spirit

Maybe it was pure instinct. Perhaps it was fury.

Probably though, it was the realization. The quantity of shame that pulsated his body each time his skin made contact with the other's brought him out of his reverie. Humiliation of what he, himself, had become terrified him and the thought of ever meeting Naruto, the one who looked at his as a worthy rival, felt uncomfortable. How could he show this side of him to the one he compared himself to? How could he let Naruto down and reduce himself and his capacity to this extent? What ever came over him? _Why am I so weak?_ How could he be so rude to act this pathetic when the blonde boy expected so much more of him? It was as if he literally mocked the blue-eyed for ever believing in him.

So, almost certainly, it was the shame that provided him the strength to bite down hard, sinking his canines, into braid-man's neck. As the man, wounded and screaming while harshly pushing the boy away to clutch onto his bloody neck, Sasuke spit the blood out of his mouth. On the spur of the moment he jumped back up on his feet, staggering back to get away from the furious man while inside of his head congratulating himself for the great result. His body was shaking but for once, in long time, his mind was clear. He had heard of victims of rape, of how they shunned and could easily break by the mere memory of the incident. He had never known though, that he himself could end up in that sort of situation without even being raped. He guessed, while inspecting his injured party, that even the heartless have weaknesses and that no one can decipher the outcome of the victim's damage after molestation. It was something time had to tell.

Knowing, though, that he himself still had a chance coming out of this unhurt he quickly jumped over the man, landing perfectly on the ladder and started climbing for the trapdoor. Yet, a hard tug on his ankle send him soaring down to the floor, hitting his side and knocking the breath out of him. Ignoring the possibility of a cracked rib he spun around on his stomach just in time to evade the heavy body of braid-man when he jumped for him. He hurried on his feet again and was just about to reach for the ladder again when he heard braid-man's laugh.

"Where do you think you are going? It's locked…" The man rose gingerly, balancing himself against the wall with his hand. "And the key is not in your possession, if I am correct."

Sasuke sneered. "Do I look like I care?"

"As a matter of fact, no… but you should", braid-man said and walked over to him. Instinctively Sasuke position him in fighting-stance, something he had long ago forgotten he was capable of. It was as if everything was coming back to him.

"What's this change of character?" braid-man laughed. "You are a weak boy, don't let anyone fool you. You melt by the mere touch of my fingers. Otherwise, you would not have let me play with you all this time. If we exclude the time you were drugged that is."

"Hand me the key now", Sasuke growled so similar his normal manner that he almost shivered with enthusiasm. How had he forgotten about himself? How could he let himself get so affected by this man? He narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing the man's figure. "I can kill you…", he snarled more to himself than to anyone else.

Braid-man looked taken aback at first but quickly found himself again. "There is no key to hand over", he mocked.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What are you saying?"

"You are pretty, smart and so tempting… but deaf." Braid-man advanced, delicately rubbing his throbbing wound. "And you are harmless… you hear that? What do you think you are, some-"

"Shinobi", Sasuke snarled. "And I'm killing you if you come closer. Where is the key?"

"A shinbobi?" he laughed while scratching his pointy chin. "You must come from one weak village if you are considered a shinobi." He leaned closer. "I know all about the shinobi world, prettyface. I have been doing business with them for a long time and I know good ones when I see them."

When braid-man reached forth his hand to caress the boy's cheek it was brutally flung away by a furious looking Sasuke. "Where is the key?"

"If you are a shinobi you should know by now… or, you should already have killed me. Why haven't you? Why are you letting me live if you are such a powerful shinobi?"

"Give me the key!" he yelled.

"A real shinobi would have figured it out. You are pathetic for even thinking that you earn the title."

"I don't need your estimation of how a shinobi should be, because your judgement is insignificant, and irrelevant to say the least."

The man began to laugh again and smiled vastly. "Then, if you consider yourself being one, you should know that the only way of getting to know were the key is by letting me live."

Sasuke furrowed his brow in irritation. "But there is a huge step between living and actually living", he threatened. "Heard of torture?"

"Ho ho", braid-man scoffed, irritating Sasuke even more. "Your torture would probably only stimulate me."

That did it. His fuses had burned out. It was almost as if a flow of bustling remembrance surged through his body as he went in motion. It was instinct and at the same time something he was pleased to have back.

_His _fighting spirit.

The only thought he had in his mind when he struck braid-man hard in the face was how he slowly, but getting there, made up for all of his weak spots to the only person which opinion he really cared for. He couldn't stop either, when he saw how braid-man with that slim body crashed into the wall. He dashed at him again, bringing a spinning kick to the man's jaw which caused him to tumble down head first. He was sure not to hit too hard, he still needed the key.

Hunching down on one knee next to braid-man he grasped the braid, tugging his head up and glaring at the half-closed lids. "Spit it out", he commanded, the rush of power overwhelming him.

"Spit what out?" he panted, sweat prickling his soft skin.

"You swallowed the key. I'll force my fingers down your throat if you don't do it yourself."

"While you're at it, force your little manho-"

Sasuke positioned himself behind him and grabbed hold of his jaw. "You've only yourself to blame then", he growled and forced two of his fingers into the man's mouth and down his throat to make him gag. It didn't go as planned though. Braid-man bit down hard on his fingers and Sasuke's scream echoed through the dark passage which continued into nothingness.

"I hate you!" Sasuke screamed furiously while tending to his hurt fingers, glaring at the man from beneath his bangs. "You made me weak! But now you've made me bloody mad!"

If there had been on another time, in another situation… preferably during a real fight between equals or even between him and another greater power which deliberately forced him to use it, it would have been expected. At least allowed. If he had cared, even the slightest now when his mind had clouded over with anger instead of fear. If he had minded the injustice he was to inflict on a person he would rather send off to the hounds or someone who was allowed to punish him. If he had not forgotten Naruto's dislike for the eyes of his, he would not have let him be pushed that far as to using them. But he hated himself for letting himself be fooled by this mere… man! He was in a rage.

He pulled the man to him harshly, bringing a knee to his stomach. Braid-man doubled over but Sasuke didn't mind. He hit him fare and square across the face with his uninjured hand, spraying a little blood on his own clothes. A busted lip and sore nose later, braid-man shuffled over the cold floor. Sasuke wanted so dearly to kill the man, but kept himself in check.

Not giving a damn about the sight before him proved coming to him effortlessly. Braid-man's frightened look didn't effect him the slightest as Sasuke calmly drew his hand through his hair, smelling the damp air as if it was for the first time. He listened in an unimpressed manner to the man's futile attempt to get away, using the ladder to stand up. Sasuke more or less laughed when he suddenly heard the gagging sound. He turned his eyes leisurely back to the man, after had being inspecting his wounded fingers shortly. The man stood hunched over, one grip to his wrist, steadying the other as it was stuffed in his mouth. Gagging himself with two fingers, making himself vomit by the indisputable disgusting affect one single pressure could cause just by pressing onto his inner throat. Forcing the reflexes into action. Sasuke, fed up after a while, with the braid-man's unsuccessful effort walked up to him and grabbed the braid once again. Forcing the man to look up and the hands to fall down his side.

"It won't come out", braid-man whispered hoarsely.

Sasuke rolled his red eyes. "I've noticed."

Braid-man's eyes looked the other way, not wanting to meet Sasuke's. "What are you?"

Shocked by the question he raised his eyebrow. "The same as always, although angry."

"But I never hit your eyes, why is it blood in them?" he asked, looking back as if analysing them.

"It's not blood and I'm not in the mood for chitchat", he growled. Sick and tired of staying in the darkness of the tunnel he pushed the man away. He'd decided to check the trapdoor and after a short clamber he confirmed his suspicion. It was not only locked but too heavy to budge with his damaged fingers and what he now realized indeed was a cracked rib. Oh, how he hated adrenaline sometimes.

"Is there a way out?" he snarled at the man who was tending to his jaw.

"You know, red looks good on you. Remember the dragon you had on you the first time we met? It made the black depth of your black eyes seem even more bottomless. Now, when they are red…" Sasuke saw how the usual sneer was back on the man's face. "You get all in one."

"You are not getting anything", Sasuke snarled angrily. "You are showing me the way out."

"But no, shouldn't you try screaming for help first? I may help."

Sasuke glared. "Screaming won't do me any good. Now tell me, before I hurt you, is there a way out?"

Braid-man rose to his full height and stretched, irritating Sasuke and pushing all his buttons. He had to keep himself in check not to kill the man. "There is a price for everything and I can guarantee you that I'm not cheap", braid-man said while thrusting his hands in his pockets.

Sasuke was furious to say the least, but somehow he was madder at himself. The man was mad; Sasuke was not and should therefore be able to handle him. But he was new to the whole thing. He had never handled a sex-crazed man before. Stuff like that wasn't taught in the academy.

"What's the deal then?" he said, tipping his head upwards to meet the green eyes. He was not feeling up to the task of wandering helplessly in tunnels even though the man in front of him surely knew the way out. He told himself to use him but still, in a small part of his body, he was feeling unsure being in the man's company. What if the touch of braid-man paralyzed him again? He had no way of knowing. Unknown to himself, the Sharingans faded and only black eyes stared at the green. Sasuke made up his mind to stay away from the man as much as possible, only punching clothed areas. _I'm being silly_, he though,_ but it's for precaution_.

"The deal?" braid-man questioned and whipped his braid back onto his back with a sharp twist of the head. "The deal is that you, mighty shinobi, doesn't kill me", he taunted further. "And of course that I get some sort of satisfactory."

"Then there is no deal. The deal shall be on my terms not yours. You get me out of here and I'll let you live, _no more and no less_." Sasuke remembered suddenly how often he had negotiated with Naruto over things as simple as ramen or vegetables. _Sasuke always lost_.

"You need me more than I need you", braid-man mocked. "I can just follow you around, looking at you and fantasise what we could be doing instead. You can't force me to tell the way out."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Okay… the deal is that you show me the way out, I don't kill you and you…", he bit the inside of his cheek, "… you get a reward."

"What kind of reward?"

"Which way is out?" Sasuke countered, he wasn't planning on giving him anything.

"I guess we are on same terms then", braid-man said and jeered at the boy. "This way, follow me."

Sasuke smirked when the man turned around and started walking down the tunnel. _Just keep your distance_, he told himself while he trotted after. He had no idea for how long they were going to walk or where to they were heading and he was sure that the man wouldn't answer even if he asked. So he kept his mouth shut, which wasn't that hard of a task, and stared at the man's back while walking.

He hadn't the slightest idea how long he had been down there. Nevertheless, after some time of walking thoughts of Naruto began popping up every time he tried to focus. Luckily for him, braid-man didn't notice. He seemed occupied with finding the right way since the tunnel divided plenty of times for even Sasuke to lose his sense of direction. He didn't like the fact that he had to trust this man who just wanted to do unthinkable things with him. Naruto though, the simple thought of him… Sasuke blushed in the darkness. Why was the blonde easing him so much? Why was he the one to lighten his nervousness and turn it into another sort of edginess?

Then Sitta-chan's face appeared in his head. He didn't even know if he was dead or alive and it was unbearable to even think about it. The fact that no one had found him yet tore at his heart even more. What were they doing? Where's Kakashi? He was almost too deep in his worries to realize that braid-man stopped dead in his tracks.

Sasuke stopped himself just in time not to go crashing into him. "What?" he snarled. "Why are you stopping?"

Braid-man turned around quickly. "You are so easy to deceive." Before Sasuke had the time to even understand what was happening he felt the cold lips of braid-man on his. Staring widely Sasuke pushed him away, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand.

Braid-man snickered and put one finger over his lips to silence him before even thinking of speaking. "You didn't really think that I was that stupid to think that you and your shinobi-friends would let me go when we reach the surface, or did you? I'm too experienced with the likes of you to fall for that." He smiled at Sasuke's shocked expression which he obviously had forgotten to hide amongst all of his other hidden feelings. "That's why I'm taking my departure…"

"Wha-!"

Braid-man retrieved a round ball from his pocket and raised his arm in the air. "You were delicious and I'll be coming for you again, but under different circumstances of course. " The man smiled mischievously and threw the item on the ground right in front of Sasuke's feet.

Smoke erupted in the tight tunnel in a loud batter and a wheezing sound as it went off. Sasuke leaped back, not to lose himself in the mist. As the smoke travelled in all directions and filled every space, all sight disappeared and Sasuke quickly became conscious that braid-man was nowhere to be found. Sasuke swore under his breath and tore of a chunk of his shirt, pressed it against his mouth and nose to not inhale the smoke. As soon as he had seen the round item closer the realization that it was a smoke-bomb had hit him. It was the kind of bombs shinobis used in battle, and Kiba in particular was the one Sasuke came first to think of.

He knew the smoke would clear but he had a gut feeling that braid-man would be gone by then. That would mean that he was alone. Something inside of him cherished it and welcomed the independent feeling, as well as the knowledge that he wasn't in direct danger of braid-man's advances. Although, everything wasn't all dandy… he had no idea where he was and how to get back. It hit him hard that braid-man probably, and obviously, had led him deeper down or to a dead end. He was lost, sure as hell.

He quickly activated the sharingan and scanned the area, trying to see past the aerated smoke. Braid-man was gone and all that was left was empty tunnels in every directions. Which to choose was unknown to Sasuke as he gritted his teeth in annoyance. He sat down to think, since the smoke was going to take its time evaporating. Going back was useless, there was no way he'd be able to open the trapdoor even if he found it. The cracked rib ached tremendously and was only increasing in pain, and his fingers throbbed with pain as well. He knew the chances of finding the way back was close to none as he had paid no attention to his surrounding as well as trying to mark his track with chakra or even something simple as hair. He had been quite distracted with worry and anxiety as he had followed braid-man. Mostly over Naruto and Sitta-chan. It wasn't _him_ to lose focus like that and he scolded himself.

Now he was stuck. _Forward then?_ Choosing a tunnel at random had to be his alternative. By the time the smoke cleared he would try to locate the one braid-man had taken, but something inside of him told him that the man had cloaked his way pretty darn good. _He's a business man, what can he do?_ But damn, he couldn't agree with himself. Maybe he had picked up on some tricks when doing business with shinobis? _But tricks shouldn't affect me!_ He sighed and bowed his head down between his legs. The smoke gave him a throbbing headache, but he knew that the smoke would clear soon.

The fact that braid-man had made his escape flawlessly without even a protest from Sasuke gnawed on his pride. The reality though was that Sasuke was glad braid-man had left. He had been close to killing him back then, he had really felt like it, and he had regained lots of his former manners. But he had still felt weaker than usually. He didn't know when braid-man's touch would paralyze him the next time or if he would get stuck in remembrance once again. He had been on the edge… not knowing what to do as he didn't trust himself in braid-man company.

Things had gotten so out of hand. Normally he wouldn't even budge by peoples' remarks and words, especially when it concerned him. Braid-man though… he affected Sasuke more the boy accepted. He had never been around perverse men, with eyes locked on himself. It was something new and he had no way of knowing how to handle it. It wasn't like fighting and badmouthing, it was completely unfamiliar to him and no one had taught him how to deal with it. That's why he'd frozen on the spot.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and tore at his hair frantically. The memory of braid-man's dripping sweat and the heaviness of his body rocking on top of his own assaulted his mind. Why did he have to experience that? Why did such a man live and for what? Sasuke's sudden yell echoed through the tunnels. Frustration and melancholy had taken over him. He had to live with the fact now, that braid-man was waiting for him, to take him and make him his. _He will be back and I don't know when_.

Exasperatedly Sasuke slapped his face clear of all worries and stood up carefully. The smoke had cleared and he confirmed that braid-man hadn't left any traces of himself. Why was he so skilled? Sasuke smelled the ground for the exceptional aroma braid-man carried but found none, since the smoke had camouflaged it. Sasuke had never been one to wait for rescue, and since he highly doubted anyone would find him anytime soon he started walking. He chose a tunnel at random and thrust his hand in his pockets, rolling his eyes despairingly at his own choice, which wasn't that clever in the first place. His friends and teacher could walk aimlessly in the tunnels for days, not finding him, unless they had something to go on. Therefore he let loose his chakra, for them to pick up, but it was hurting so much that he could only perform the trade for a couple of minutes at a time. He just hoped they would notice.

Naruto was probably going mad right about now, he concluded almost humoured. That look on his face when Sasuke had told him to escape with Sitta-chan had baffled him, but now he knew that the blonde genuinely cared for him. Sasuke sighed contentedly. He was happy that Naruto had become such a good friend, without even confirming it out loud and just let it be so and didn't question it. That would have made things harder, as Sasuke wasn't one to discuss feelings of that such. The friendship he had with Naruto was all that he had… Sasuke confirmed dismally as he walked, and what he felt inside whenever the blonde touched him made him question it. Was friendship supposed to feel like that? It hadn't before… _maybe he wasn't my friend then?_ Was it normal to think ones friend is beautiful… and the heart to start racing just thinking of obtaining the attention of that beauty?

While Sasuke worked furiously on solving the puzzle of his own feelings, time flew past. He didn't come up with a conclusion, not even the source of the problem. Luckily though, Naruto kept him away from thinking of braid-man. Naruto almost lit up the tunnel for him and made it less uncomfortable. Sasuke had his light… and that made him blush. _Friends my ass, I'm going to kill him when I see him… confusing me like this, you baka!_

During his long walk, passing by one dark tunnel after the other, his mind trailed off once again. Where was he exactly? He didn't even know if he still was beneath the house or had travelled further away… yet; the answer would graze his petty mind really soon. An impetuous sensation coursed through his body with one meagre realization. _Light_.

He felt like shouting with joy when he saw the faint glow and quickened his steps. What confused him was that it seemed he wasn't coming any closer. He hadn't been himself if he hadn't, so he started running even though his rib and pelvis shouted at him to stop the madness. But all he wanted was to get out. The joy of seeing Naruto and something else than darkness and cold tunnels overpowered his senses.

It took him some time to reach his goal and although his body throbbed excruciatingly in pain, it was well worth it. He panted heavily when he leaned against the wall, next to him, for support. The faint light he had seen was coming from below a door, and Sasuke almost smiled when he reached forward and pulled the handle, realizing that it actually wasn't locked. It creaked while he swung the door open in one swift motion. Light poured over him and he quickly brought a hand over his eyes to shield from the sudden brightness and when his black eyes adjusted to the midday light he couldn't help gasp as a result of the strange sight, it was something he definitely hadn't expected.

"A square?" he mumbled, eyes wide with surprise. It seemed to be in the middle on the day, the streets were busy and people were running around doing their business and attending whatever normal people do on a normal day. Sasuke was flabbergasted, to say the least and he leaned against the doorframe for support. He had, in the darkest corner of his mind painted a picture for himself of how it would look on the other side of the sinister door in the even more depressing tunnel, but this wasn't what he had imagined it to be at all. It was bustling with energy, with people and open shops with their swaying signs which proudly publicized their opening hours. Bells chimed discretely, albeit homelike as Konoha's when festivals were in the making, when door to cafés and shops swung closed and open. It was such a different place to the first glimpse he'd had of the town, the first day they'd arrived.

The town had been dead.

The streets he, Naruto, Sakura and Sitta-chan had walked didn't look anything like the either of the two with, oh so different, appearances. The business street, the ones geishas had to walk to get to their receptions were not so often crowded by the general public, such as commoners, but more of buyers and men like braid-man. None of these, living, people seemed to be acquainted with the activities which took place in the town, if it did not concern them. Maybe they didn't care or maybe they looked pass it. Sasuke didn't know, and had no desire to scream out that he was a lost geisha in desperate need of guidance back to Mahami-sama's house. The profession of a geisha didn't suit the lively townsfolk and he was sure that they would turn their backs' on him if he proclaimed himself to be one of "them".

Sasuke slowly stepped out from the tunnel completely and turned around to see where he had come from. He frowned when his eyes caught sight of the ramshackle shed. A secret passage, leading to Mahami-sama's wealthy house, could be found in an inadequate, tattered, shed? He threw the door closed with an angry curse. Anyone could have walked in on them at anytime. He was furious by the fact that apparently, braid-man could have come and claimed him whenever he'd wanted because the man, without doubt, knew the tunnels by heart. Sasuke felt upsettingly exposed by the conclusion, and it led him to the matter; where is the man now? Something inside of him told him that he didn't want to know and hoped to never see the man again, yet… one part wanted to stand up to him and to prove that he wasn't as weak as the older man believed him to be. If it meant to hurt him, then it had to be done.

He frowned and scratched his head. For now he needed to get back to his team-ma…

"DOKE DOKE DOKE! OUT OF MY WAY!"

A nasal tone of voice, yet surprisingly familiar and extremely high in volume, cut through the crowd and Sasuke simply stared stunned as the perfect scenery was destroyed. Carriages were thrown to the sides, men idly carrying large barrels and packages lost their footing and the items flew in the air. Men were thrown to the side by the hurricane of the owner of the nasal voice and women screamed in sheer horror as their humble lives were turned upside down. Children ran to take cover as dust took over the square. It was havoc and Sasuke didn't know if he should roll his eyes or be scared. In a matter of seconds the purity and homelike atmosphere had been wiped out and due to the approaching screams and angry protests of the inhabitants it seemed as if the owner of the havoc was drawing near him. Sasuke considered going into hiding but re-evaluated his choice when a mass of orange bypassed him.

He blinked absentmindedly, and then blinked again before he realized what it was. "Naruto?" he asked surprised to no one in particular as the havoc continued on, pushing people out of his way. "NARUTO!" he said again, but this time yelling as loud as he could muster and the blonde chaos stopped abruptly to simply say over his shoulder: "Can't stop, got to find Sasuke!", before running away again.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance and took off after him. Although, he didn't get very far since the orange clad boy suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Sasuke almost ran into him but brought himself to a halt just in time. He just about noticed how the shocked people around them glared angrily but went back to mind their own business really quickly, ignoring the previous event. That would never have happened in Konoha, Naruto would have been slaughtered… or at least chased and refused ramen for a month. Sasuke didn't even know what would have been the worst doom for Naruto, death or a ramen prohibit.

Naruto swung around, blue eyes big with bewilderment.

"What have you been doing, you big idiot?" Sasuke snapped and referred to the disaster he had made on the square. He didn't get an answer though as Naruto suddenly threw himself around his neck, clutching his back and nape of his neck, squeezing him really hard to his body. It was as if Naruto hadn't seen him for a whole year and the pressure to his hurt rib was becoming a bit uncomfortable. Sasuke jolted when the warm breath tickled his neck but realized quickly that it undeniably was Naruto, and not some sex-crazed man. He sighed and savoured the warmth from his pillar of support once again.

"I've been searching for you, you bastard", Naruto spoke into his neck and sighed. Sasuke couldn't even imagine why he felt so good in this boy's arm when, firstly; his rib was hurt and secondly; he had been physically as well as mentally abused. The fact that it was Naruto by the way confused him as well. But he knew, overlooking all the boring and trivial facts, that Naruto had become his light… and Sasuke blushed, squirming out of his grip to look him in the eyes.

"Is Sitta-chan okay?" he inquired and tried not to think about how good it might feel to have those arms clasped around him once again, skin to skin this time. Naruto gave him a quick puzzled look but then a huge smile.

"He's actually fine! I took him to Kakashi-sensei and then Sakura tended to his injury, but it wasn't as deep as it looked… and Sakura really did a good job", he trailed off. "He's alive… but unconscious for now, Sakura's with him and…"

A large weight had been lifted off his shoulder. The cross-dresser was alive and he couldn't wait to see him again, even if he would never admit it out loud.

"… and Kakashi-sensei is out hunting for that man again."

Sasuke's ears perked up. "Does he know where he is?" he gasped and felt how his pulse involuntarily increased. "I lost him in the tunnels so I-"

"Kakashi said something about feeling him but then he took off", Naruto looked away. "It wasn't long after that when I felt your presence and ran from Sakura as well, but I didn't get very far when I lost track of your chakra. Since then I've kept running like mad but haven't seen or heard anything from Kakashi-sensei…"

Sasuke bit his lip in confusion and crossed his arms over his chest. "We should search for him…"

"Who? Braid-man?"

"No, Kakashi-sensei… we should get out of here. Better to just go home, don't you think?" Sasuke said solemnly.

"Hn…", was all that Naruto said and quirked a brow.

Sasuke was tired of everything and wanted to go home, even if it meant to his lonely apartment. All this… the geisha labour, braid-man, Sitta-chan getting hurt, murder of Mahami-sama and now a disappeared Kakashi. He was so sick of everything and refused to lose himself again. He wanted out before it was too late. They could find braid-man some other time… preferably when he, himself, gotten even stronger… mentally that is.

Except, Naruto put him out of his miserably thoughts when he advanced, slowly bringing both hands up to close around Sasuke's crossed arms. _That bundle of warmth and protection is so close_, he thought while relishing Naruto's sudden closeness.

"Sasuke", Naruto said with concern written in his eyes and shaking fingertips. "Did something happen? Where were you? What did he do to you?"

Sasuke watched his friend's features; the black stripes on each cheek, the small nose but huge mouth and how it moved with each word, spotting a pink tongue now and then and he couldn't help but noticing how Naruto's eyes wandered as well over his own face. Sasuke cleared his throat, almost lost in going over Naruto's characteristics as he had done many times before.

"He took me down in a tunnel", he simply said with a weak voice. "I couldn't do anything, it was as if I was drugged again… but I wasn't. He tried, you know… that… but I found myself again and fought him off me."

"That's good, Sasuke…", Naruto encouraged suddenly, pushing him into talking more.

"We made a deal that he would show me the way out if I let him live", he didn't think that telling he had promised to give the man a reward was necessary. "But he didn't trust me of course, and threw a smokebomb-"

"Smokebomb?"

"Then he disappeared and I couldn't find him again, so I just kept walking."

"Well, I'm sure Kakashi-sensei will find him and when he does… somebody has to have some mercy on that bastard since neither Kakashi nor I will be easy on him. I know, I know… you wanted him by yourself… but damn, I hate him too and I don't care if you try stopping me 'cause I'm kicking that man's ass anyway! You can kill him afterwards…"

Sasuke tried to hide an impetuous smile. "Think it'll be hard finding him though… he seems to know this area pretty well."

"We are shinobis, Kakashi-sensei is a Jounin and I'm the future Hokage! We'll get him… he's just an ordinary man… with soooome amount of perverse manners", Naruto laughed loudly.

Sasuke's face darkened and he looked away. "Then we should have been able to stop him a long time ago. Braid-man slips between out fingers every time and I'm useless against him. It's as if he has power over me. In the tunnel was the first time I felt good enough to fight him off, but I never knew if it would be enough…"

He saw from the corner of his eyes that Naruto was thinking hard. "You know", Naruto mumbled and Sasuke's attention was pulled towards the blonde once again. "I see where you're coming from… I'm not saying that I know how it felt but I know how it feels to feel weak. Now you have to pull yourself together, seize your fighting spirit again and catch him before he hurts someone else."

Sasuke nodded meekly, contemplating over Naruto's sudden wisdom. "So you're not hurt?" Naruto changed the topic quickly.

Sasuke smiled internally. "Uhm… I think I broke a rib and he bit my fingers, but otherwise I'm fine."

"A BROKEN RIB!" Naruto hollered and shook Sasuke madly. "And here I was hugging you…. Ah damn, now I'm shaking you!" he quickly let go and staggered back from his black haired rival, who was rolling his eyes. Naruto gesticulated his finger angrily at him. "You bastard, pretending I wasn't hurting you when it really did hurt… you, idiot?"

Sasuke suddenly smirked, caused by the pout on Naruto's face. "Some things are worth enduring a little pain for…"

"What?" Naruto's face fell in confusion and Sasuke immediately realized what it was that had slipped from his lips. _Did I just say that?_ "Why are you blushing?" Naruto all of a sudden sniggered, crossing his arms pompously over his chest.

"Nothing", Sasuke made clear with his precious stoic voice and challenged Naruto's determined look.

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto advanced. "Since when does Sasuke blush?"

* * *

**There you go! Don't fuss over the slow pace, that's just how it is. To my faithful readers I humbly bow and excuse myself for the lateness of the chapter. I know… I updated much more often before but it came to me easier then. Now my mind is occupied with boring stuff as school and future. I hope you still continue reading on and review though because you make me so happy and I want to slap myself for taking this long providing you with the chapter. **

**Please give me your opinions and the tenth chapter will get typed. : ) **

_Yours truly_

_/Tsuki no Kitsune_


	10. Prime of Youth

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and company is property of Kishimoto-sama.

_Mahami-sama, Sitta-chan, Koshika-san_ and of course _'braid-man'_ belongs to me.

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Warning: **Shounen-ai moments Probably some spelling errors, please don't pay attention to them. A great deal of OOC-ness.

_I want to thank all who took their time to review. I want to apologize to everyone who didn't fancy "weak-Sasuke" (as many of you called him). But I'm not changing him, sorry. He can't handle the strange pressure he gets from Braid-man. I hope you can stand him anyway and keep reading. _

_As for the question; how many chapters there are left, I can only say… not so many at all. It depends on how the response keeps on coming and if I think that I should end it quick or broaden the storyline. _

_Now… on with the play and the next episode of **Go with the flow**, chapter (hit me, I think I'm going crazy´) **Ten**_

* * *

****

_**Prime of Youth**_

He had blushed.

His face had gone beat red in a matter of seconds and he had of course hoped from the deepest corner of his heart that the subject of his blush would not notice it. But Sasuke wasn't a boy with a great deal of luck and he had never trusted or taken reliance in the untrustworthy craft before, so he chose not to do it this time either.

He had scoffed, rather meanly, and blamed the circumstances. The blonde had raised an eyebrow and laughed at his poor attempt to cover it up… but as Sasuke stoically stared the other down harshly, Naruto's laughter died down to a meagre cough. And the subject was dropped.

Sasuke thanked whichever god watching, for Naruto's perfect shortage of intelligence that minute. Sure, Sasuke could seem threatening and rather bloody mad with those dead eyes and vein popping and who wouldn't back away from him when a low rumble could be heard from his throat? But he would never kill Naruto… even if his pride depended on it. For now though, he was satisfied with Naruto believing him being capable of murder, otherwise Sasuke would be forced to explain why on earth his cheeks decided to take on such a girly colour as red, slightly pink as well (just for the record). He didn't think it was necessary, not now when he didn't even know the reason himself.

Sasuke had succeeded in getting Naruto to drop the subject and he internally congratulated himself, but just to be sure and on the safe side that his and Naruto's friendship hadn't suddenly got destroyed he'd changed the subject and asked once again how Sitta-chan was feeling. Naruto had taken the initiative immediately, to avoid further embarrassing moments and awkward silences, and began to furiously gibber on about how Sitta-chan had mumbled in his sleep about cheese and milk, now and then emitting a moan. "That's Sitta-chan for you!" Naruto had laughed loudly and Sasuke quickly realized that he hadn't paid any attention at all, but had kept staring at Naruto's body the whole time… and enjoyed how the fabric moved on his body. From then on he pinched himself every time his eyes started to wander.

But that was then. Somehow Naruto had efficiently showed the way back, not getting lost once and now they were standing at the same doorpost Sasuke and his companions had stood in front several days ago. Before everything he wished hadn't happened, indeed had happened. He took a deep breath, almost shook with the suppressed tension in his body. He didn't want to set one foot in that house ever again, for he knew that inside a corpse lay and he hadn't lifted a finger to help.

"Are you okay?" he heard Naruto say, glanced at his companion standing beside him and scoffed.

"Of course, let's go." He moved for the handle but a calloused hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"You know, it's okay to feel nervous… I mean, the old lady ripped you off and sold you to a frea-"

"I know… you don't have to keep repeating it to me", he growled and gave him a spiteful glare. Deep inside he felt not only embarrassed because he hadn't been able to defend himself, but also humiliated of his nervousness. "It's nothing", he mumbled but the hand on his shoulder tightened its grip.

"Sasuke", the voice warned.

Rolling his eyes he turned to his blonde partner. "What?"

"You're being a bastard."

"Try telling me something I haven't heard from you before…"

"I mean it! Hiding your friggin´ feelings like they don't matter when you are in fact scared shitless, probably wetting your pants right now!" Naruto screeched and shoved Sasuke away from him so he hit a nearby railing.

"That was uncalled for…", he mumbled and rubbed his ribcage. Naruto didn't listen and poked his finger in Sasuke's face.

"Just like that time! Damn it!"

"_What_ time?" Sasuke barked and swapped the finger away angrily. Hey, just because they are friends don't mean that they don't argue… Being rivals is still a high priority.

"When you hit yourself in the water! You refused telling me where you were hurt and… and you were a bast-"

"… ard? No shit, I'm always a bastard. That's all I am to you, can't be anything else can I? Just, let's go, I want to see Sitta-chan."

"You inconsiderate piece of-"

"Call me whatever you want… who cares what some loser think?" he snarled, getting sick of the strange tension in his chest. Why did it hurt?

"You care!" Naruto screamed and pushed him against the door. "I know you care what I think, even though I'm such a loser!" Not bothering to notice Sasuke's huge eyes he drew back his hand, to gain both speed and power, and forcefully punched the black eyed, hard in the stomach.

The air was blown away from his lungs and Sasuke coughed hard, trying to regain his composure. He sank down on his rear end, leaning against the door and glancing upwards, towards the fuming Naruto.

"You care more than you let people think, and I don't understand why you pretend you don't! You are just a coward, and a bastard… but you could be more, you idiot!"

Sasuke stared wide-eyed as the fuming boy shook with anger, hit himself on the head in sheer frustration and then let out a irritated growl before pushing Sasuke away when he tore the door open. Sasuke couldn't move, just sat there staring at the place Naruto had stood. His head was in turmoil, and his heart was interfering. The door glide shut slowly… indicating and forcing him to accept the truth, which was that the boy definitely had left him.

He bit his lip. He couldn't understand what was wrong, where things had taken such a bad turn. Simply trying to hide a blush and nervousness had turned into something else, hadn't it? Sasuke had always insulted the other, as often as he was given the chance really. It was his quirk actually, or bad habit. At least he was beginning to think it was a terrible bad habit. The oddity of Naruto's expression was confusing him. It hadn't really been a hurtful look he had been given, rather a disappointed one. He had never received one before, not from Naruto anyway, and he was shocked… hurt in some way. The blonde had told him he could me more, but more of what and to whom?

Gingerly he stood and braced himself for the pain to come, which did as soon as he stepped inside of the house. A raw growl escaped his mouth as he almost doubled over. _A cracked rib and to top off with a punch in the stomach, oh joy…_

The painful journey from the door to the end of the enormously long hallway almost killed him. At least made him dead tired. It was pride that pushed him forward and the fact, boiling tremendously inside of his mind, that Naruto was disappointed by him. He had known, ever since he had weakened in the grasps of braid-man that he was letting Naruto down. What he didn't know was that Naruto was going to express his disappointment to him directly. It blew him off completely. The reality was bitter and harsh, and the consequences were hurtful.

He made the only person he cared for upset with his weakness, he'd acted like a complete bastard just according to the play he haven't had time destroying yet and he was, in the end, hurt that Naruto uttered his disappointment with him and hadn't kept it hidden. He felt now, as he hobbled through the hallway towards their room, sadden and wished not only for vengeance upon braid-man (who was at fault for everything that had happened) but for Naruto's forgiveness as well. He needed to be forgiven.

He stopped dead in his tracks. Muffled voices could be heard from the room next to him and he quickly distinguished one of them belonging to the specific blonde on his mind. Deciding not to enter the room yet he leaned against the wall next to the door instead, listening in on the conversation. He had a gut feeling that Naruto didn't want to see him yet and… he didn't know how to apologize, or for what. What was he going to say? Sorry for not being able to kill braid-man? _Sorry_ _for being weak and not the Sasuke you know?_ He sighed and shut his eyes.

Realizing eventually that the only coherent words he got out from the conversation taking place in the room was useless words as "no's" and "yes's", he grabbed for the door. Of course, as he expected, the talking died as soon as he made his presence known. A hoarse squeal met his ears.

"Ah! If it isn't Sasuke-kun!"

Sitta-chan. Beautiful as ever… yet with a strained voice, hence the hoarse sound. He was sitting in a pool of white blankets on a soft futon. A discreet sunlight reflected on his pitch-black hair, making it shine, and his delicate hands were clasped around one another in his lap. His bare chest was one of the first things Sasuke noticed, but quickly covered it up by letting his eyes wander upwards. Warm eyes met his and he couldn't help but smile a little. Sitta-chan's warmth had turned Sasuke into an addict.

"Come, sit", Sitta-chan said and offered him a seat next to Naruto. Sasuke swallowed and nodded meekly. The blonde was facing Sitta-chan with his back towards Sasuke… he hadn't even acknowledged Sasuke's entering.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked when he had seated himself on a pillow. Sitta-chan smiled brightly and stuck out his tongue.

"I'm all fine and dandy! Slept like a log for-"

"Unconscious… you were unconscious", Naruto interrupted. Sasuke huffed and tried not to snicker as evilly as he would have wanted at Sitta-chan's sulking face.

"Mou! I was not!"

Sasuke heard Naruto's mocking tone. "Yes you were, or else you would have woken up when I dropped you."

"You dropped me? You nasty little child!" Sitta-chan tried attacking the sniggering Naruto, but broke down coughing instead.

Sasuke reached forward and touched the older boy's forehead. "You are little hot, you should rest."

Sitta-chan swatted the hand away gently, pouted with his lips and fluttered with his long eyelashes, which made Sasuke back away in alarm. "I've had enough rest, I wanna have fun… besides", he quickly changed his mind. "It's not because a fever that I'm coughing. A little more to the left and the brush would have punctured my lung." Sitta-chan leaned back on his hands and yawned. "You can relax Sasuke, I wouldn't _do_ you even if you asked me, probably get assassinated by your belov-"

Suddenly Naruto screamed, making both Sasuke and Sitta-chan jump with surprise. "AH… hah… ah, well uhm… anyone hungry?"

Sasuke eyed the blonde warily, studying his tense facial expressions, more precisely the faked grin, but slowly let his eyes wander to a giggling Sitta-chan. The whole situation was irking him, he didn't understand anything. Wasn't Naruto angry at him? Sitta-chan announced between laughter that food was unnecessary since "that Sakura-girl" had brought him food just minutes ago. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that this cross-dresser just recently got stabbed in the chest and was now laughing his ass off, preferable laughing his ass off _on_ Sasuke. Sitta-chan had flung himself on top of him, pushing him down to the floor, all the while laughing.

Sasuke tried prying the older boy off him but it was futile. Sure, Sitta-chan was gorgeous… Sasuke almost reddened at the thought that he might fancy his body! But he was too embarrassed and uncomfortable. It didn't feel right, not as it did with…

He froze.

Naruto. It was only with Naruto it felt completely and totally right. It was only with him that he felt the need to be accepted and forgiven and it was only with him that he could lie several hours, wrapped in his secure arms and not feeling uncomfortable. A blush crept on to his face once again.

"Sitta-chan… what's wrong with you?" he growled and made a last effort to escape the warm embrace. It would almost have been comical if he had succeeded in the task all by himself, but it ended with a little help from Naruto and a fit of laughter when Sitta-chan chose to cuddle the blonde instead. Sasuke had gone for the rescue of his friend but Sitta-chan had fallen asleep… suddenly…

"I had him swallow some painkillers", Naruto said wearisomely and Sasuke helped him to tuck in the sleeping boy. "Never thought he would react like this though…"

"How many did you give him?" Sasuke questioned and raised an eyebrow.

"Too many apparently", Naruto suddenly laughed and rose from his hunched position, stretching his orange-clad body before finding his seat again. Sasuke shuffled to his as well and sighed, looking out the open window. It was midday sun out, soon it would darken and he had still no idea where braid-man, or even Kakashi, was. It troubled him.

Sasuke had always been "one to beat around the bush", choosing to ignore whatever irritates him and avoid further conversations, meddling only with things important. The knowledge that Naruto _wasn't_ and _weren't _talking began to confuse him though, as well as bother him. He knew Naruto wanted to talk, he could see it… the boy was literally fidgeting with everything his hands made contact with, but Naruto wasn't speaking, and that was the problem Sasuke wanted to know the reason for.

"So", he said slowly, almost regretting opening his mouth as Naruto's fidgeting stopped abruptly. "Where's Sakura?"

Naruto whipped his head towards him, a surprised look gracing his face, before it turned solemn. "Sakura? Oh… yeah, she's around here somewhere. She was disgusted when she woke up with a dead Mahami-sama in the same room… can't blame her."

Sasuke nodded hesitantly and gave him a "hn".

"I'm almost surprised though…", Naruo began. "That she hasn't come visit you yet, I mean she's crazy abo-"

"So you hit me?" Sasuke interrupted suddenly, not really wanting to discuss Sakura and her infatuation with him... and the tension had been raging inside of him that he couldn't keep the question unspoken much further.

The blonde furrowed his brow and scratched his neck, quietness taking over the room. Sasuke bit the inside of his mouth, a sign of nervousness. It passed some time before either tried bringing the subject up again, both succeeded in speaking the same time and Naruto laughed embarrassed.

"I guess I did… heh, forgot you're hurt", he smiled sheepishly.

"Why?" Sasuke wondered and looked away.

"Why? Well, anger can make people forget really easily and you _were_ being an ass", he stated clearly.

"I meant, why you hit me… idiot", he said kind-heartedly and tried hiding a hint of a smile.

"Oh…", the blonde leaned back on his hands. "Um… well, you were hiding from me."

"I wasn't hiding!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned back as well.

Naruto sighed. "Do you want to know or are you just going to make fun of me?" When Sasuke didn't answer, only gave him a stern look, he continued. "These past few days you've been really different, from at home I mean. You actually stood up for me, and you don't do that on a regularly basis… you're often the one to bug me and not support me. You see", he swallowed loudly, even Sasuke could hear it. "You see... I was beginning to think we we're friends."

Sasuke quickly sat up and stared at him in disbelief. "We're not?" An unspoken question was irking his mind. _"Aren't we more…?"_

Naruto gave him a puzzled look that could easily compete with his surprised. "You shut me out like you used to and went back to you old self! What's that for a friend? I know neither of us is much _for_ expressing feelings, when they're about this kind of stuff..." Naruto sighed and fixed his look on the sealing. "I was a fool to think that had changed…"

Sasuke gritted his teeth and forced himself to speak. He was so embarrassed. "It has changed. Well… I thought it had too", he gazed into Naruto's eyes again and felt a hard tug at his heart. He didn't like what he saw, it was that disappointed look again. "I didn't tell you what was wrong because… because I was ashamed."

Naruto scratched his chin. "Ashamed? But why?"

He bit his lip and sighed, knowing he couldn't back away now. It was too late to let things remain unspoken and ignored. "I was weak… and I let you down."

_So_, there… he had said it. The words plaguing his mind for too long had finally been spoken. He'd opened up more than he had ever done before and a comforting feeling attacked his senses. He felt brand new… fresh. It was almost as if he could tell that specific blonde boy, the one bathing in the last sunrays of the day, that he had been the bizarre subject of his mind ever since they'd fallen off the cliff. But he changed his mind quickly and hid an oncoming blush. _Why am I blushing so damn often?_

"Since when have you let med down, Sasuke?"

Sasuke furrowed his brow. "I can see your disappointment!"

"I do?" Naruto suddenly inched closer and Sasuke's pulse began intensifying, he couldn't hear much else than the throbbing in his temple and the pounding in his heart. He couldn't focus on anything else than the two hands on either side of his body and the increasing body-heat being emitted. He gulped when Naruto's whiskered face edged its way so close that the tip of their noses almost touched. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but a sudden, hard, hit over the head prevented him.

"Do I look disappointed to you? I'm not! Here I was rambling on about _wanting_ to know when you feel weak and whatever troubles your busy, bastard-like, mind… and _you_ think I'm disappointed! If you are, by chance, referring to _you-not-being-able-to-withstand-that-ass_, I'll have you know that don't care about that. Okay? Got it now? Che, and I'm called the idiot."

Sasuke watched Naruto pulling back, slumping down on his butt once more and crossing his arms childishly over his chest. It was a misunderstanding? Could it perhaps have been a misinterpretation on Sasuke's part? Should he start believing in luck now?

"I might look disappointed because I felt left out, but not _let down_."

"Oh…"

"Were you worried or something?" he asked absentmindedly as he found new interest in a small bug, on the trot across the floor. When Sasuke chose not to answer the question, and hoped that the blonde would just leave it unanswered, said boy caught the fleeting look Sasuke apparently had. He cursed his faulting façade and how it so simply, these days, could crumble. Naruto leaned closer to observe Sasuke's evading eyes, forgetting all about the escaping bug on the floor and then he smiled in victory. "You were worried that I'd lost my respect for you, didn't you? You do care, you annoying bugger!"

"Bugger?" Sasuke asked mockingly and crossed his arms over his chest, masking his surprised joy over Naruto's words.

"New nickname for ya'…", Naruto beamed. "But don't change the subject!"

"What subject?" Sasuke looked the other way and pretended to yawn, hoping to end the conversation, letting it fizzle out to nothing. "There was no subject, and I'm no bugger."

"Sure you are", Naruto jeered and inched even closer. He seemed to enjoy confusing and torturing the black haired boy. He couldn't understand why Naruto kept probing him with personal questions and closing in on him. That wasn't how things were done before. Had Naruto found some new way of making Sasuke's life even more bewildering and wasn't afraid to use it? Did the blonde notice Sasuke's beating heart each time he got within a meter's distance and if so, did he know the reason? _If he knows the reason, can't he tell me what it is?_

"Okay, okay… I'll let you off the hook this time Sasuke, but you just wait… someday, I'll have you crawl around my feet; declaring your undying admiration for me!"

"When's that? The day you become Hokage?" Sasuke scoffed, trying to ignore his warm cheeks.

"Yes, but hopefully sooner… although, my Hokage title isn't that far away", he grinned and pounded his fists in the air.

"In other words; it's never going to happen."

"You bastard!"

"Clumsy idiot."

"Bugger!"

"Sure you are…", Sasuke snickered

"Wha!-" Naruto began to shout but suddenly a moan, coming from one passed-out beauty on the floor in front of them, cut him short. Oh, yes… Sitta-chan was in one of his, many, erotic dreams, as Naruto so bluntly commented and grinned mischievously. Sasuke merely wrinkled his nose and averted his eyes, not wanting at all to see someone sleeping while apparently dreaming about subjects that should only take place behind close doors. Albeit Naruto seemed to enjoy himself to the fullest, leaning closer the older Sitta-chan and listening in on every small word escaping, Sasuke began to wonder. The boy was probably dreaming of something much more vulgar than kissing, right? Of course the memory of a nude Sitta-chan reappeared in his mind right that instant and he let out a feral growl… almost wanting to bang his head into something. All of a sudden, a very sudden thought indeed, entered his naïve brain and caused him to let a small gasp escape his lips. It wouldn't be _so bad_ to see Naruto, ramen-boy, in the same limitation of clothes, now… wouldn't it? He could promptly picture it before him; how Naruto would stand there… just like Sitta-chan had done, save for not shielding himself…

"Is that drool?" a confused voice made it through his head and brought him back to the harsh reality.

Sasuke's hand swiftly wiped away the saliva that had gathered at the corner of his mouth. "No", he said simply. A confused humph was heard and the blonde boy retreated to Sitta-chan. Why had he drooled? He didn't drool; it was not _him_ to carry out that expertise at all. Perhaps as a small child, vigorously happy with a brother still sane, sleeping on a pillow… but _not_ thinking about boys naked at all. He usually didn't think about boys naked… or boys whatsoever! Or girls… whatever… same shit different costumes. He sighed exasperatedly and averted his eyes. His mind was playing tricks on him too much, maybe he was going mad? Is it mad wanting to be held by Naruto? He sure hoped not… because he suspected himself wanting even more than hugging.

Sasuke almost melted right there when a bright smile met his eyes. The boy had turned towards him once again, seemingly happy over some petty thing. Naruto's smile always brightened his mood somehow even if he tried ignoring it, which he couldn't force himself to do this time. Now he relished in the warmth and kindness. He was unused to it but found himself beginning to crave it. All thoughts of braid-man and Mahami-sama disappeared when Naruto gave him a grin and every worry vanished from his head. Why wouldn't he crave happiness when he had been alone and devoid of compassion for the larger part of his life? Why wouldn't he long for something to fill him whole?

His fingers shook when he brushed some hair from his face. He was nervous again, but this time it had nothing to do with neither his admirer nor the dead woman. It was all about Naruto and he suddenly felt the need to apologize, to everything he had said, not said and was to ever say in the future. This was the time to establish how much he definitely needed Naruto's comfort and spirit. It wasn't in his character to do so and ask for anyone's consolation, but the part he played in the ever annoying play had to be destroyed or else they would never move on. He cleared his throat. "Naruto, I'm sor-"

But before his gracious apology to come had reached the blonde's ears, the door had flung open and a flaming pinkhead had stormed into the room, of course efficiently shutting the door with a loud bang which awoke the resting black haired on the futon. Sasuke growled in annoyance, totally missing the bewildering glance Naruto shot him before Sasuke had clamped his mouth shut.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He had always felt annoyed by her presence but now it was down right evil. He only wanted to be with Naruto, without disturbances… his eyes widened by his own thoughts… he _wanted **Naruto**_? He wanted the blonde…

With fidgeting hands and flickering eyes he stumbled on his own words, not expecting them to ever sound as loud and fresh as they did. "… love… I'm in… lo-"

"What was that, Sasuke-kun?"

His breath was caught before exhaling when he realized the intense looks. They were staring as if he had grown a second head, for it was not like Sasuke to ever say, or even, mutter the complex and highly private word "love". He couldn't even mutter an answer to his odd behaviour. Embarrassment overtook him and he quickly straightened his back. Sakura reached out her hand to touch his arm, but Sasuke backed away as if he had been burned.

"Sasuke-kun, what were you saying about love?"

Even though he clearly could hear the giggles from an awoken Sitta-chan and the subtle laugh from Naruto as he squirmed on the floor, he still hoped that none had heard… totally in denial. "Nothing", he groaned and sat down again, eventually accepting that he was only doing the embarrassing situation a hand by being stubborn.

"Are you in love?" Sakura said and seated herself too close, by Sasuke-standard. "Who are you in love with?"

He could, unmistakably, see the hopeful glimmer in her eyes and the hint of a blush on her cheeks. But he was more concerned about what Naruto was thinking. The laughing had died down now and even the blonde sat in anticipation of his answer. "Nobody", he grunted and gave her a bored look. "You heard me wrong, Sakura."

"Oh", her dejected look and stance told everyone in the room that wailing could soon ensue and Sitta-chan came to the rescue.

"Maa, Sakura-chan… don't you worry about Sasuke-kun. There will be plenty of young boys picking pink over blonde", he said and raised a finger to rub his chin while totally ignoring Sasuke's sudden and angry glare, Sakura's quivering bottom-lip and Naruto's taken aback blush. "Personally, I think Sasuke-kun is one for blondes."

"You're not helping", Sasuke muttered into his hands as he hid his face, or more precisely his blush.

"Yeah, Sitta-chan… you've made Sakura-chan sad now!" Naruto hollered.

"Don't but in Naruto", Sakura threatened and Naruto looked away crestfallen.

"It's a tough reality, but Sasuke only likes-"

"I'll dye my hair then!"

"-natural blondes…"

"But…" Sakura turned to Naruto again, giving him a horrible spiteful glare which Naruto suddenly answered with an awkward smile.

Sure, Sasuke was glad that he wasn't taking part in the discussion but it irked him that they were arguing over him as if he wasn't sitting right there, listening. What he couldn't figure out was Sakura's annoyance over Naruto, it had increased tenfold. It was as if she was jealously staring him down. Suddenly, the pink haired excused herself, obviously overtaken by grief and anger. Sasuke almost sighed with delight when the door closed behind her, leaving the "boys" alone again. At first the tension kept the talking dangerously aback, but then Sitta-chan stretched and rubbed his eyes.

"Now, when the lass is out… care to explain your little daydreaming?" he taunted and gave Naruto a sideway glance, which was answered by a bold sneer.

Sasuke ignored them and deliberately faced the window instead. He refused to answer, he would not budge!

"That confirms it, doesn't it Naruto-kun?" Sitta-chan said and nudged Naruto's side with his elbow.

"Sure does", Naruto said and Sasuke could hear the tapping of fingers against the floor. "Then Sasuke should like me-"

Sasuke choked.

"-being blonde and all, isn't that right Sitta-chan?"

_They're only messing with my head!_ he told himself over and over again, biting the inside of his mouth painfully. He refused to show them how shocked and nervous he was, but something inside of him told him that they already knew and was taunting him because of it. Why on earth would Naruto say something like that? Is he teasing?

"Maybe you should make a pass at him, ne ne Naruto-kun?"

Naruto laughed loudly. "And have my teeth punched out, I think not!"

"But you might get lucky!"

Would it come to one as such a surprise if told that the conversation continued, the individuals totally ignoring the fact that the subject of their internally humorous tête-à-tête was indeed sitting in the same room (albeit looking pissed off)? They neither paid any heed nor cared that their chat went from rude to down right naughty in a matter of seconds and that the issue of the matter resolved around such things that turned both males red by both slight embarrassment and laughing. Well, Sitta-chan didn't blush and wasn't embarrassed, that was Naruto and Sasuke's part. Sitta-chan was "experienced", as he commented while clutching onto his chest, painfully aware that he was pushing his boundaries and scolding Naruto for thinking so maturely about mature things.

Snorting and pleading for an end to the torture, many minutes later, was totally laughed at. And Sasuke didn't get a word in as Naruto pompously, and of course proudly, declared that he indeed had seen adult-rated things when his sensei had dragged him along to an onsen and wasn't such an inexperienced guy as Sasuke. Sitta-chan had snorted and told the proud boy that he had _done_ adult-rated things and wasn't satisfied with _just_ watching it.

Is it such a big surprise this time as well, that the black haired teen sighed and wished to be transferred to another room? He couldn't understand why they even talked about such embarrassing thing, in the open! Sure, he was a guy… just like them, but he highly doubted that they could fight as good as he could, think as fast, run as fast… and… and… okay, he was only thinking up reasons to why he didn't try engaging himself in the topic of their chosen chat. He should… he's a guy after all, an aspiring hormone-filled to the brim- youth. But he found no reasons, and got downcast immediately. It couldn't be that he, continuously, found Naruto's talking to be stirring? Could it be that he almost got thrilled? He was shocked again by his own feelings.

"… and then he licked me here-"

"Stop it!" Naruto screeched and hid behind a pillow.

Sasuke sighed.

"- and here… oh, and over there too! Look, you could almost see -"

"Shut it! I don't want to hear it! It's private stuff!"

"- the bite-mark", Sitta-chan giggled. "He was quite good after all."

Sasuke tried tuning them out again, exceptionally miserable and let down by humanity. He had had no idea that Naruto was so… such a… mischievous and open person, easily discussing, in general, the subject sex. Sure, he'd always believed Naruto to be quite immature and childish, but it seemed that the boy was more aware of his surroundings than he'd first thought. Naruto appeared to have glanced both right and left, catching up on trivial thing Sasuke would find… well trivial (at the time… things seems to have changed though). On stage, Naruto was loud and childlike but behind the drapes lured a horny youth, waiting to ravish someone or something? Well, to Sasuke it appeared to be true; Naruto was horny.

"Try what?" Naruto's voice suddenly cut through Sasuke's busy brain.

"Sex, sexual intercourse, banging, f-"

"I get the picture!" Naruto hollered and looked the other way, suddenly caching Sasuke's big eyes and averting his own blue ones really fast. "Of course I want", he mumbled later.

Sasuke had never felt so misplaced before, but he was slightly concerned though over Sitta-chan's health. One who recently been stabbed in the chest should rest and not suggesting _such_ things… right? He should feel depressed that his "mother" almost killed him! Or was his caring just something Sasuke tried telling himself?

"Sasuke- kun, then? Would you like to try it?" the black haired teen asked and looked at him in interest.

Sasuke swallowed. It was an easy question to answer really; just say yes or no and it should be fine. But it was a double-edged sword; the consequences could be devastating both ways. If "yes"; Sitta-chan would probably ask whom Sasuke would like to "do it" with and if the negative answer "no" slipped from his inexperienced lips he wouldn't live down the humiliation of their laughing. Naruto would probably think that he didn't know how it was done or that he was sterile.

So he chose to shrug and give an impassive answer. "Maybe."

Both Sitta-chan and Naruto beamed and closed in on him. "Who?" Sitta-chan asked and Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "Who is the lucky one?"

Sasuke didn't even flinch when the two faces advanced. "None of your business."

"Mou…" Sitta-chan and Naruto groaned in unison. "Boring!"

Sasuke whipped his head angrily at them, leading the topic into something more proper. "Shouldn't you be resting? Aren't you sad?"

"Why should he be sad?" Naruto quirked a brow in questioning and leaned back on his hands.

"You idiot. Mahami-sama is dead-"

"I know", Sitta-chan interrupted and sighed, scratching his neck. "Can't live in the past for too long, now can I? Best not to dwell on unhappy thoughts for too long when I apparently have a better future than past. Don't you fret, Sasuke. The part I loved about Mahami-sama will be the part I'll remember. I have known for a long time that I'll end up alone sometime so it's not hard to accept. I'm looking forward to travel though… should be nice." Then he snickered. "Maybe the men outside is more competent!"

Naruto fell down laughing. "Well, I'm sure you're going to find out in your own way."

"Don't encourage him, idiot", Sasuke snapped. But the thought of sex never left his thoughts as Sitta-chan pulled back to his futon and wrapped the blankets around himself, sighing contently. Naruto was still snickering on the floor next to him, so close that if Sasuke had wanted he could touch him. But touching felt weird now… it was as if his skin burned simply by the thought of brushing his fingers against that tanned skin. Well, he surely had figured out why now…

"So you don't want to?" Naruto interrupted his train of thoughts.

"What?" Sasuke choked out.

"Have… you know… sex? Never?"

Sasuke eyed him over quickly and found in unbearably to answer him face to face. "As I said; maybe."

"Aren't you a guy, Sasuke?" the blonde questioned and sat up.

"Of course I am, idiot!"

"Well, then you should want to… it's only normal", he stated and turned angry directly. "And don't call me that, you bastard!"

Sasuke ignored the insult, somewhat involved and interested in the topic now. "Just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I have to think about things like that non-stop." A mumble, sounding very much like "but you are", fluttered in the room and Sasuke shot Sitta-chan an angry look. "Why are you so nosy?" he said later and turned back to Naruto, who was fidgeting with his removed jacket.

"Just curious. You hardly ever speak about crushes and stuff like that."

"I _never_ speak about stuff like that", he stated.

"Why not? We are in our prime of youth!"

"You're beginning to sound like Kakashi-sensei…"

"Haven't you ever had a crush on someone? Not even-"

"Stop with the interrogation!" Sasuke barked and fought down an oncoming blush. He couldn't believe that he was discussing these things with the one his heart had, apparently, chosen. He was frustrated, to say the least.

"Give me an answer then!" Naruto yelled all the same. "It's a shame to waste you."

"_What_?" Sasuke choked out at full volume.

Naruto gaped stupidly at first. "I mean… I mean, it's a shame that you're holding back. No! I mean… you shouldn't hinder yourself from falling in love… and stuff. That's what I meant! You'd probably be popular… and… and, you see… I don't understand why you're not taking up on at least one of all offers… A waste, you know." Then he laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"I haven't got an offer from someone I've wanted…", Sasuke answered anxiously, "… yet."

Suddenly something caught his eyes. Was Sasuke imagining it, or did Naruto's blue orbs really sparkle?

* * *

**That's it for this time. Like the cliffy? Gomen… I just had to cut it there. 13 pages are my standard; it keeps it easier for me. **

**Like the fluff? I hope I made it at least a bit enjoyable. I don't want to rush their feelings too much, I hope you can understand that. **

**Well well, love you all and review please. **

_Yours truly_

_/Tsuki no Kitsune_


	11. Hint

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and company is property of Kishimoto-sama.

_Mahami-sama, Sitta-chan, Koshika-san_ and of course _'braid-man'_ belongs to me.

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Warning: **Shounen-ai moments Probably some spelling errors, please don't pay attention to them. A great deal of OOC-ness.

_Gee, thank you all. And thank you for your patience! But I got some freaky write-impulse today and finished it like that - snaps fingers- _

_This is actually the last chapter before the epilogue. Well, that's what is being planned right now. As some actually said, and I agree, the story can feel dragged if I don't close the bag soon and maybe write some sort of sequel later (if it's requested that is?)._

_Now… on with the story and the next chapter of **Go with the flow**, chapter (this little toddler might fall of a chair) **eleven**_

****

* * *

****

_**Hint**_

Something, yes it sure had been something.

Sasuke was sure. Not only due to the sudden, harsh and unbelievable thump in the deepest pit of his bottomless gut, but he was sure that Naruto's eyes suddenly had gleamed because of the smile, the tint of pink and the sudden change of topic. Sasuke was sure… it was something but he couldn't be sure of what exactly. Was it a mischievous gleam, a pink shade caused by incredulous laughing and maybe a change of topic because now the blonde boy had found _something_ to blackmail Sasuke with? It all came back to _something _and at the same time _nothing_.

Naruto had mumbled a quick "I see…", before retreating and tackling Sitta-chan to the floor in a weird kind of squeal. Sasuke had just recently discovered the truth about his own escalating feelings and now a strange suspicion that Naruto also knew about it haunted him. He didn't feel up to the task of asking the boy straight out about what he might think about it though. Because he was beginning to feel… was it normal to feel… nervous? He'd never dealt with this kind of things, so he figured Sakura would be a source of information but thought otherwise when he remembered her infatuation with him. On the other hand, he felt that he needed help. It made his heartbeat quicken when he imagined Naruto touching him even in the slightest and maybe even utter a confession.

Sasuke would have gone beat red if it hadn't been for the extremely stubborn part of him. Rising to his feet and treading heavily over to the window he threw it open and inhaled deeply, shaking his head clear of all _romantic_ thoughts occupying it temporarily. He was so lost in his mind, trying not to think, that he almost didn't hear the door gliding open and shut simultaneously. He turned around quickly and realized that Naruto had left them. Suddenly he felt abandoned, it was ridiculous but something inside of him wanted to go with him instead of being left behind.

"Naruto-kun will be back, come and sit Sasuke-kun", Sitta-chan said tenderly and patted the cushion beside him. Sasuke hesitated slightly before doing as told.

"Where did he go?"

"Don't worry; I'm sure he'll be back."

Sasuke gave him a glare. "I was just wondering where he went."

"Okay", he said simply and stretched out on the futon. Swinging one of his legs over the other propped up one, dangling his foot.

Sasuke fumed. "And? Are you deaf?"

Sitta-chan closed his eyes and crossed his arms beneath his head. "Of course not, otherwise I wouldn't be able to hear your baritone voice, which I highly enjoy by the way. Especially when you get frantic, desperately in search for your belo-"

"Idiot", he mumbled. "Just tell me where he went."

"Bathroom, are you going to chase after him anyway? He might find the place a bit too open, but who knows… maybe he's into the kinky stuff."

"What are you saying!" Sasuke screamed and flustered. "I was just asking! D… don't jump to conclusions like that!"

"Poor Sasuke-kun, all confused. Maybe you should go there and get it over with, release yourself in any way appropriate for the occasion", Sitta-chan said seriously and wiggled his toes. "But remember that it's a two way thing, if not the other is willing then-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke felt how his insides twisted, even his toes tensed as he screamed. "I'm not going to do that. Never!"

Sitta-chan opened his eyes and gave him a puzzled look. "Are you going to be a virgin for the rest of your life?"

"Yes!" he seethed.

"Too bad."

"Why do you care?" he muttered and looked the other way. Why had sex become the most popular topic recently?

"_I'm_ not the one who does." Suddenly the door opened again. "Oh, Naruto-kun… what a quickie!"

"Oh shut up", the blonde muttered exasperatedly and sat down. "Couldn't find the bathroom…"

"Dobe", Sasuke let the snicker escape his mouth and successfully evaded the angered punch Naruto send him.

"Will you manage, Naruto?" Sitta-chan asked. "I recall it was very urgent."

Sasuke saw the rolling of Naruto's eyes in the direction of the cross-dresser and sighed. He was childish, that blonde over there, he mused… but found the behaviour unusually relaxing. However, knowing what plans Sitta-chan had in store for them, or even the simple suggestions he so pompously voiced, had his skin crawling. _I'm so not ready for… that…_

"Yo! Sasuke… stop spacing out!" Naruto's voice cut through and he nodded silently.

A feral growl, a chase around the room and a snicker later, coming from the only still person in the room, Sasuke once again sat down and tried relaxing. The blonde had gone all out on him as he suddenly decided to chase him, for some unknown reason of course, and was now exhausted. Naruto was sprawled on the floor, legs wide apart and chest heaving with every intake. Sasuke had been forced to bite down hard on his bottom lip while running, dodging and trying not to trip over a whistling Sitta-chan. His pelvis and ribcage still ached you see, and not to mention his fingers.

He pushed his own thoughts away. Neither braid-man nor Naruto were people he wanted to think about right know, so he let his eyes travel to the window. It had turned pitch black outside, apparently. No wonder he felt tired. He glanced at Naruto in the corner of his eyes… the idiot had fallen asleep and a yawn told him that Sitta-chan was about to slumber as well. Sasuke sighed and looked outside again, trying to decipher anything containing even some slight significance but found nothing but his own degrading thoughts again. He realized how easy it was for him to brood when it was quiet, nothing to hinder him, and he almost missed the indecent conversation earlier. It had kept him occupied at least. He hated to admit it, him being Sasuke and all, that he was feeling a bit… a teeny bit of fear still in the deepest pit of his gut, hidden behind layers and layers of dust. He had no idea where his sensei was at the moment, if he had succeeded in catching the man… or maybe braid-man had something up his sleeve, turning out to be more dangerous than suspected… and that Kakashi would turn up dead in the morning.

Sasuke scratched his knee while sitting more hunched over. His vision blurred and he closed his eyes. He had vowed to kill both braid-man and his sensei… okay, maybe the death threat against his teacher was a spur of the moment thing, while falling down a cliff… but he hadn't succeeded in killing braid-man either. Now he might not get the chance to settle the score. Shaking hands clasped around his ankles as he leaned forward, head hung down. He wanted to go home, like never before, but before he knew what hit him sleep took over his senses and he slid down on his stomach. While turning on his side he pulled his legs against his chest and wrapped his arms around them, falling in a dreamless sleep.

Something was shaking, his world was trembling.

Warm fingers was clutching onto his arms. He knew, because he felt them. But due to the fear of who the owner might be, he tried feigning sleep for so long that the hands would out of boredom release him and give up. But they didn't. Instead they became more and more determined to awake him. He just hoped…

"Sasuke-kun!"

… that the hands didn't belong to Him and…

"Wake up! Sasuke-kun."

… the voice to belong to someone else.

"Sasuke-bastard! Get your sorry ass up, we can't wait forever!"

Sasuke stirred on the floor. "Naruto…?" he mumbled and pried the sore eyes open. He felt so tired, and the sight of extreme pink overwhelmed him completely. "Sakura."

The girl was the one clutching onto his arms, the voice pulling him back and he felt relieved. She helped him sit up and he realized that sleeping had somehow helped his body, since it didn't ache as much. Tiredly he scanned the room, with its sunlit floor and demeanour. He realized that the futons which hadn't been used that night were folded neatly in one corner and a tray was still placed next to it, probably containing leftovers from his food. Sitta-chan was gone and before he could question his whereabouts an orange blob caught his fleeting look. Once again he muttered the name, as if tasting it on his lips.

"What do you want, Sasuke? I ain't carrying you, if that's what you expected."

The severe look on the blonde's face began a stirring in Sasuke's stomach. He couldn't believe that the same Naruto, who had the day prior boasted on about his sexuality, was the same strict looking bouncer next to the door. He felt like to question him about where the other Naruto had gone, but thought otherwise… especially when Sakura persisted on pulling him onto his feet. He ignored her pink cheeks as he accidentally bumped into her, not used to the swaying yet.

"Where are we going?" he asked and masked a yawn with his palm.

Naruto suddenly shot him an excited look. "Home."

Sasuke's eyes widened with extreme shock and he took a step forward. "What are you talking about?"

Naruto wiped a finger below his nose and in a proud posture he leaned against the wall. "We are going home soon."

"What about-" Sasuke began and twitched when Sakura's hand touched his shoulder.

"Kakashi-sensei is waiting for us", she said and turned to Naruto when Sasuke's bothered glower sent her chills. "Naruto lets go, so get out of the way."

Sasuke watched as Naruto's smile died and he moved away, even though he wasn't really in the way. When Sakura tried pulling Sasuke forwards, he stopped dead in his tracks. Pink hair whipped back and she stared curiously at him. When she, after trying to read his features, opted to ask what the matter was, Sasuke prevent her. "I want to speak to Naruto, alone."

She nodded meekly and left, without questions. When the door closed behind her, Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Is he there?"

Naruto pushed away from the wall and took a step further into the room, hands in his pockets. "Kakashi? Yeah… she just said so, didn't she?"

"No, I mean braid-man", Sasuke answered and looked down at his feet. "I don't want to see him."

Naruto's sigh echoed and the boy took another step closer. "He isn't supposed to be there, and that's all I know. Kakashi-sensei just said to fetch you… it looked kind of urgent, and then he disappeared into the room. Never got the chance to see what it was in there though." Naruto smiled apologetically and scratched his head. "Come on, let's go."

Sasuke eyed him again, and thrust his hands inside his pockets. "Show the way."

A second later they both were out of the door, Naruto leading the way through the hallway. Sasuke had lost the interest to keep track of the countless of corridors and hallways a long time ago and kept his eyes locked on the shoulders of his blonde friend in front if him. An ill chill ran down his spine and he shook his head clear of all anxiety.

"Sasuke", Naruto said over his shoulder, without looking back. "I don't think he'd be in there. Kakashi-sensei wouldn't let him… so, why don't you think happy thoughts, instead of stalking me with your sighing."

"I'm not stalking you, usuratonkachi, you're showing me the way", he growled half humoured.

"Happy thoughts, Sasuke, happy thoughts."

"Hn…", he said and rolled his eyes, catching a brief glance at Naruto's strong hand when it once again scratched his nape.

"Ramen, think about ramen… that's a happy thing!"

"Just show the way."

"Or, what do you like… maybe something more salty, how about-"

"Idiot", he mumbled under his breath. He was certain that Naruto would have spun around to kick his teeth out if it hadn't been for the sudden exclamation of arrival. Sasuke walked up to him and watched feverishly when the other boy began to pull the door aside, not before knocking of course. He was greeted by a mellow looking Kakashi, sitting on a pillow just like Sakura was. The girl spun around, shutting all conversation she had with her sensei, to smile happily at Sasuke. He merely frowned and followed Naruto inside, he wasn't so fond of Sakura's advances and was really beginning to detest them. Instead, when he sat down opposite Kakashi, he eyed the man almost impatiently.

Kakashi looked the same as always, despite the tired look in his eyes, some dirt that could be seen on his pants, as if he had been thrown to the ground in a fight, and on his shoulder was a tint of red. Sasuke knew it was blood the very same minute Kakashi met his eyes.

"What happened?" he blurted out and Kakashi watched him intently. "Did you get him? Is he dead? I told you I wanted him alive! What have you done?"

"Sasuke-kun, take it easy", Sakura whispered and he swatted her hand away harshly.

Sasuke had so many questions that he lost all kind restrain. He had kept his worry bottled up inside of him. "Kakashi-sensei…"

"Sasuke", their sensei began and kept his eyes locked with the black haired. "This was a mission, well it commenced as such."

"What do you mean?" Naruto suddenly barked and joined the conversation. Sasuke shot him a look, _don't they know either?_

A sigh from their cloth-clad sensei escaped. "The mission you had was very easy, you thought so too, and it was meant to look that way. For the real mission was supposed to be unknown. You were supposed to be tested in stealth and adapting. This village is not off the map, I know the way back and how to get here. We were never 'lost'."

"But all that happened-" Sasuke yelled before being interrupted.

"Let me explain", he said sternly. "Hokage-sama sent you out for this mission. She prepared housing with Mahami-sama and a suitable work for you to 'adapt to'. Tsunade insisted on something you would never come across on a daily basis and something she knew, especially, the boys would never dream of having to submit to. As I said earlier, it's a job… and you had to cope with it. A shinobi must sometimes go undercover and Tsunade thought it would be-"

"Sasuke was almost ra-" Naruo screeched.

"-wise to examine your ability to cope with unfamiliar environment, as well as skill to take your work seriously." He sighed loudly and watched his three students. "Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto… something went wrong. And neither me nor Hokage-sama can be more sorry than we already are."

"Kakashi-sensei", Naruto said angrily. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying… that I could have pulled you out whenever I wanted, because this was just training. Not real life, no obligations."

Sasuke's head was spinning. He had feared something like this was the cause of it all. "Why didn't you?" he said exhaustedly and looked the other way. "You knew what we were forced to do."

He didn't answer at first; just staring at Sasuke's averting face as if searching for forgiveness. Then he sighed again and stretched his legs a bit. "You were put to the test. Your unknown test was to adapt, as I said."

"But Kakashi-sensei", Sakura cried loudly. "We were supposed to entertain them!"

"A part of your 'undercover assignment'. A shinobi must be able to do whatever a client wishes. And as a shinobi…", Kakashi scratched his chin", … you are forced to grow up too fast. But, it was never planned to go farther than dancing, tea and music. What happened was because of Mahami-sama's weakness for money."

Two of his three student gaped at him, while the other seemed to gaze into nothingness. Sasuke began to mumble, and Kakashi had to listen intently to catch the small words. "I don't blame you…" _I never did_. "You were fooled, just as I was…"

Minutes actually passed before anyone spoke again. Kakashi was relieved to hear those small, encouraging words, Sakura stared into the wall while uncomfortable rubbing out the wrinkles in her clothes and Naruto was turmoil of feelings. He was mad and at the same time happy, especially to be able to go home and forget. He was going to have a little chat with the Hokage! Sasuke felt extremely tired, as if he had run for hours.

"She never told me", Kakashi's voice cut through the quiet room. "Mahami-sama didn't, of course, tell me that she had sold you off, Sasuke. I would have had her arrested if I did. And before I knew it, that man had already taken advantage of you. I actually thought you would be safe here, in Mahami-sama's house since I never thought for second that she had anything to do with it. But I found myself in the same situation all over again as he came back for you, while I was out searching… as well as trying to contact Hokage-sama and inform her of the events."

Sasuke nodded and glanced at Naruto, who was by the way sitting so close to him that he could feel the heat being emitted. He felt reassured almost immediately and straightened his back. "How come he succeeded in escaping all the time? Is he a shinobi?"

Kakashi gaped at Sasuke at first, surprised that the black haired regained his toughness in his voice. It made him less cautious and smiled. "No, Sasuke… he wasn't. He was a thief."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "He covered up his tracks so well, even you couldn't find him!"

"He used a smokebomb!" Naruto filled in and crossed him arms over his chest, pouting and closing his eyes hard when he tried to figure out it for himself. "I don't get it."

"Did he steal the bombs?" Sakura asked.

"That man runs a big corporation, he earns a lot of money but apparently he never gets enough of it either. It's told that he hires shinobis to threaten, for example, oil-companies into selling their property to him. He uses illegal forces to obtain more power in society and he is, as of this moment, owner of a big paper manufacture in this village. Thanks to his knowledge of the village he's very acquainted with it's loopholes. As for the smokebombs; he's more then friendly with other shinobis. It's possible that he borrowed or stole them. I have no idea."

He turned to Sasuke. "Why did you think he was a shinobi?"

Sasuke tensed, not sure if he should tell them or not. "He was strong."

"Did you fight him?"

Sasuke frowned and looked the other way, to not show him his shamefaced look. "I went passive whenever he touched me, it was as if it was a genjutsu."

Kakashi gave him remorseful gaze. "He's a master in manipulations. That's his way of getting what he wants… but he knows no shinobi techniques."

"Are you sure Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto questioned after seeing Sasuke's dejected face. A nod told him that Kakashi hadn't joked.

Once again it felt like his whole world was spinning. He couldn't believe how stupid this made him look. Braid-man wasn't even, apparently, a match in combat and Sasuke couldn't take him on anyway. It was despicable! He would have rushed out of the room, to get some air, if not Naruto had inched closer and closed his hand around Sasuke's ankle. Sasuke tensed, searched for any indication that their sensei had noticed their touching but found that the man had closed his eyes. Probably thinking of what to say next. Sakura hadn't noticed either, since she was at the moment pacing around in the room. At last, Sasuke turned his head towards Naruto. The blonde wasn't looking straight at him, instead he ogled him from the corner of his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Now you can beat his royal ass how much you want", he whispered. "Or else, I'm going to kick yours, got it?"

Sasuke thanked him with a curt nod and relaxed his shoulders, accidentally bumping into Naruto. The brief touch, the proximity of their bodies and the hand holding his ankle tightly made him sweat. Now he needed to get fresh air for a whole other reason. He was sure this attraction to his friend wasn't only something physical, if that had been the case… why hadn't he felt this way before? No, nowadays he felt the strange connection… very clearly. He cursed himself for the sappy sound to it. But it had to be true. Who else than Naruto, with his own little quirks (such as driving Sasuke completely mad most of the time), had stuck with him through everything… not giving up? No one he'd know of, no one who had penetrated his shield as much and no one like him had treated Sasuke just "as usually" through right about everything.

Sasuke felt a throbbing need to slide his hand down his side and grasp Naruto's clutched fist around his ankle. Firstly; the grip was becoming rather hard, and cut off the circulation of his blood and secondly; he was feeling thankful. Nothing but a reassuring squeeze came to him as the proper way of showing the blonde that he was grateful for the support. However; he didn't want Naruto to get the wrong idea so he pushed the urge down and refrained from clasping Naruto's hand, that warm hand.

He could have explained his confused feeling to Naruto several times already, but found the conversation to be as much awkward as personal. The fact that he was getting interrupted each time was also one of the major holdbacks. He sure didn't want Sitta-chan in earshot. Sasuke wouldn't live down the shame of the extreme laughter and for sure, Sitta-chan would laugh his eyes out and probably prove that he's the number one perverted in the whole house... and probably, if Jiraiya-sama was in the neighbourhood, give him a rough competition of the title. Okay, so Sasuke could, and would, admit that he didn't know the ero-sennin personally and couldn't therefore make a very accurate comparison, but he knew of the rumours.

From experience though, he knew Sitta-chan and how he functioned. Naruto had of course been much more influenced than he first had dared to believe… was it the continuing sex-talks that swayed him over to the perverted side or had the blonde always been like that? Sasuke wondered on. All he knows is that it makes the whole situation harder to bring up.

_I refuse to turn in to a laughingstock._

Nevertheless, as Sasuke's mind began to wander off into more private quarters, he couldn't help but remember Naruto's innocent-sounding words. He had told him that it's a shame to waste him…_me_. A hopeful glimmer in his heart didn't want to believe the explanation he had gotten earlier. Maybe he was just pushing his luck, probably, but what if there had been more meaning to the words from the blonde?

Sasuke sighed. Even if something like that was the case… what could possibly happen between them? _What do I want to happen? I just know that things are a whole lot more complicated than before… and that I can make a royal piece of humiliated ass of myself if I'm not cautious_. He let an out a low grumble before moving his eyes away from the floor to gaze at the window. _Just don't ever let Sitta-chan know about this…_he told himself eventually.

The silent room was, in the beginning, quite awkward but as the silence stretched it became more and more comfortable. Neither really wanted to discuss braid-man yet. Sasuke was afraid of the answers he would get and Kakashi didn't consider himself in any position to force the boy to realize the circumstances just yet. He would wait… even if Naruto was, at the moment, rigid with curiosity he wouldn't budge.

The said boy, much to Sasuke's knowledge, was irking to know. It surprised him that he hadn't screamed on top of his lungs by now. He was glad though and he was even more relieved that Sakura didn't say a word. Sure, she was intelligent and could really be helpful in certain situations, but now he really didn't need someone to look after him, asking him how he was feeling and what he would do to braid-man (if he's still alive that is). All he needed was time to think and all that time he was taking was driving Naruto nuts.

He chuckled, a very dignifying sound compared to some loud hullabaloo. _He's cheering me up whiteout knowing_.

The small sound from the black haired sent the rest of the troop in total shock. They covered it up quickly and perfectly to not single him out and embarrass him. The reason for that was probably an instinct, pity even. They felt sorry for him and Sasuke was better off not knowing that either.

After what felt like hours Sasuke finally came in terms with his inner turmoil and decided to face the demon head on. Even if the news were terrible; he was going to handle it with his usual manner. "Kakashi-sensei." The man whipped his head towards his student. "Where is he?" Sure, Sasuke had always been short on words. Well used to be anyway. "Is he around here? Can I see him? Is he even alive?"

At that Kakashi's eyes widened. "Why? Do you need to see him, Sasuke?"

"He's going to kick his ass!" Naruto butt in before Sasuke even had the chance to open his mouth. "And don't you dare roll your eyes at me, bastard!"

Sasuke ignored him and rolled his eyes anyway. "I do as I please, usuratonkachi, and let me speak for myself from now on."

An exasperated "che" sounded scantily in the room as Naruto settled down, staring his black haired comrade to the core. Sasuke ignored him and gave his sensei a bored look which screamed "_well…?_"

"You can't see him."

And hell broke loose.

Literally speaking.

The odd part was that it wasn't Naruto who lost his temper and his livid yell that hit the roof, in the relatively still room. Of course it wasn't Sakura, who by the way looked like she had seen a ghost, or at least a small hint of what Sasuke could be capable of. Maybe her dream of the perfect boy was shattered? Maybe Sasuke had succeeded in terminating his part in this godforsaken play… but maybe he just made a fool of himself.

He had banged his fists against the wooden-floor so hard it left cracks beneath his knuckles. He inspected the splinters with indifference as he kept his head low and tried swallow the big lump he had in his throat. He didn't want to see the man again. Why would he want to see that deceiving face, his humoured smirk and hear his gleeful tone? He had no wish to get reacquainted with him ever again. He would gladly retrace his steps and cuddle down into a blonde's warm embrace, forget this ever happen and just stop feeling so damn proud and miserable. He was being ludicrous, he knew it so well. As much as he didn't want to see him… he knew he needed it.

He wasn't 13 anymore, though he wasn't going to burst out that he was a grown-up, not at all. But he had overheard, during his lifespan, girls´ conversation regarding relationships. They had mention "_getting closure_" on several occasions and he found them always to be extremely silly. Now he knew that he needed one of those himself.

His shoulders trembled.

"You are not allowed…", he heard the words, but chose not to register them.

He needed to restore himself in front of that man, settle the score. Prove that he isn't a weak willed person at all, not anymore and not ever. He had pride damn it! He didn't need Kakashi's words.

"… because he's in quarantine for the time being."

His knuckles cracked as he stretched his fingers, removing the splinters from his burst skin.

"I don't care", he murmured without looking up.

"I don't care either, and neither do Hokage-sama, about what you think in this matter. I'm sorry Sasuke, but you'll have to wait."

He couldn't believe it! Here he was a damn _victim_ and he couldn't even get remedy. He didn't like thinking of himself as _one of _those but if they were going to see him as a victim, as they actually did…

_Just look at them… those pitying looks…_

… they should at least give him a chance to prove himself, and settle the score. He actually snarled, ignoring the tense body next to him, who hadn't moved an inch from him after his outburst. "Why can't I talk to him?"

He was sure that Kakashi was inspecting him. "He's in quarantine-"

"You already told me that!"

"Well, he is…"

Nobody dared interrupting the sensei and his student. It was too intense.

"That's not a reason; just get him out of there. I'm sure you're the one to put him there; you can get him out."

"No can do, Sasuke."

Sasuke's head whipped up and exposed his livid eyes. "And why not?"

Kakashi's face was equally as unwavering and fierce, not budging. "Strict orders from Hokage-sama. He's about to be put on trial, Sasuke. You can't meet with him."

"What!" Sasuke tried masking his surprise but didn't succeed as it clearly shone. "What trial? Who's prosecuting him?"

"I am." The masked man looked the other way and sighed. "Not only did he hurt you; he killed Mahami-sama and was a money swindler."

"You can't be serious…", Sasuke snarled and drooped his shoulders, eyes sinking to the floor again.

"It was the right thing to do."

"You don't understand…", his eyes soared up quickly, fixated themselves on those small pupils of his sensei's. "You don't understand at all!" He rose to his feet, his sensei followed his lead and advances quickly before the furious boy ran off.

"Listen to me, Sasuke", he spoke gently. "You can put him away for life, if you just wait."

With firm hands, burning on his shoulders, he glowered upwards. "I don't want him to keep his life at all. He's probably better off in a prison than on the streets without any money and nowhere to hide. You're just doing him a favour in not letting him out on the streets with his enemies. There and with them, he would get his fare justice." He squirmed. "Let me go!"

Sasuke pushed himself away from his sensei and bolted, literally bolted. Although he didn't look back, he heard the faint sound coming from the room as he ran. Naruto was arguing… for him, on his side? Before his ears became deaf, and he could hear no more of the heated conversation, he heard Naruto's scream… telling Sakura to back off, before a door slammed shut. Sasuke knew Naruto was the one who took chase after him. He knew those steps so well. The familiarity of those erratic breaths, as they drew nearer, eased his senses slightly.

He took a right turn and ended up in a garden. A small one with a bustling pond in the middle. The scenery was serene, but he wasn't… and as he was charging in like a murder on the loose, he couldn't really appreciate it. He was trying to find something to bash, smash his fist on and destroy. He was once again acting irrational, but he didn't give a damn about it this time.

"Sasuke!"

As he ignored him the last time, he did this time as well. He could let Naruto witness this fault too.

"Chottomatte! Wait up!"

In dashing speed he rounded a number of high greeneries and suddenly found himself face to face with a wall. _Damn_.

"Stop, you bastard!"

When Sasuke turned around he looked straight into blue orbs, a good five meters away. He cursed the small garden.

"What are you doing? What are you thinking? Running away like that!" Naruto took a step closer. "We've been searching you, and then finding you all messed up and tired… and NOW you try to run away from us! You need some serious beating, bastard!"

Sasuke didn't answer, except for a scowl on his face that wrinkled his fair skin.

"Not that I care anymore", Naruto continued, "but you made Sakura all frenzied. She was about to run after you as well. Do you want that? Answer me!"

"Want her frenzied or running after me?" Sasuke scoffed.

Naruto's facial expressions eased out and turned into a gentle look. "Running after you", he said after a while.

"Well, no…", Sasuke answered. "It doesn't matter anyway, I wasn't running away."

"Just running off?"

"For a while."

Naruto stepped closer and almost immediately walked past him and leaned against the wall, watching Sasuke's back at arms´ reach. "Why did you burst like that?"

Sasuke turned around swiftly and glared as heatedly he could manage, when those blue eyes of Naruto had such an easing effect on him. "Did you even hear what Kakashi-sensei said?"

"Yeah." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Even though you might not be able to beat the crap out of him yet, you'll get the satisfaction of seeing him behind bars. He'll get lousy food, hard bunk beds and horny cellmates. I'm sure he'll get punishment enough."

"Hn", Sasuke muttered and crossed his arms. He hated how that had made sense.

"Killing him now is just an easy way out."

Sasuke sighed and brought one hand up to his forehead to rub it gently. He felt a slight throbbing in his head, a sign of an oncoming headache. He glanced through his eyelashes at Naruto… he couldn't believe how the urge to approach him now was greater than the extreme hate he had felt just minutes ago. He was loosing his mind. Love… in love… crush on… what's the difference exactly?

"As much as I, really, would like to pummel that freak to the ground… I would rather see him wither away in some cell with no one else as company than some equally sex-deprived criminal." Naruto smiled a goofy grin. "Wouldn't you?"

Sasuke smirked. "I wouldn't want to watch it in action, as you do… but, I'll await your rapport."

"Hey! That not what I meant!"

"You've turned into a Sitta-chan over night, I think. Perverted and-"

"Don't you say it!" Naruto screamed loudly to drown Sasuke's voice. "Don't you dare say-"

"Gay." Sasuke's smirk broadened.

"Mou… You're mean!" Naruto cried.

Sasuke sneered and put his hands in his pockets. "You know what; I think I was born that way."

"You know what I think; I think you were born a cute little baby like me, turned evil over night and began feeding of blood the next."

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at that. Because, even though the theory was absolutely far-fetched, it sort of made sense and Naruto's easy way of stating it made him smile. "Maybe", he mumbled quietly, looking down Naruto's chest.

Suddenly he saw a hand reaching out for him, grasping onto his shirt and roughly pulled him in. His mind had stopped but his heart was beating so loud that he began to wonder if it was Naruto's in a duet with him. However, his attention was drawn quickly to the face of his captor. He was so close. Sasuke could see every line in the other's face, every small wound on his dry lips and those dark eyelashes and how they waved. He didn't dare to meet his eyes though, afraid suddenly that the moment would pass and it would turn out that Naruto had some incurable tick that made him grab for whatever was closest.

The hand on his chest clenched harder and pulled even closer. Eventually Sasuke felt the chest belonging to his affection and a thrill went down his spine, making the hair on his arms to stand on end. The other hand belonging to Naruto came around Sasuke's lower back and his breath hitched.

"Why can't you ever take a hint?" Naruto said exasperatedly and leaned in.

* * *

**Whoppido… that's that. Angry, happy… bloody pissed at me? Tell me and I'll see what I can do to make (most of) you happy in the epilogue. Although, I have the ending sort of finished. Just give me your opinions, ne? **

**By the way; you hate braid-man because he is braid-man- a fucking rapist, or because I write him bad? Sometimes 'this little toddler by the name of Kitsune' gets confused. It's not her fault, she was born that way.**

**Weeeeell... see ya next time, on Go with the flow!**

_Yours Truly_

_/Tsuki no Kitsune_


	12. Go with the flow

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and company is property of Kishimoto-sama.

_Mahami-sama, Sitta-chan, Koshika-san_ and of course _'braid-man'_ belongs to me.

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Warning: **Shounen-ai moments Probably some spelling errors, please don't pay attention to them. A great deal of OOC-ness.

_Wow, it's like the end now, everyone. I feel kind of sad because of it. I want to thank all of you for your support, and criticism. It's a lot of people whom I want to thank and I'm pretty nervous of mentioning them, because I might have forgotten someone during all this time. I'll do that in the end._

_Well, let's say this for the last time shall we? _

_Here is the _**last**_ instalment of _**Go with the flow**_ (coming right from yours truly; Tsuki no Kitsune) chapter _

**twelve…**

* * *

**Go with the flow**

_A kiss… _

_A gasp…_

"What are you doing?"

Vibrating lips against his. "Shut up."

Sasuke forgot about everything.

A whiff of hot breath on his face and firm hands on his body made him forget all about it. All about his wish to pay braid-man a visit and get back some of his deprived pride and he even forgot all about what odds he might have working against him.

He was captivated, he was stuck… and his half-closed eyes were glazed over.

Lips were locked on his. Hesitant and quivering, unsure of what to do next. When a little frictions of movement could be registered on his own tranquil lips, he jolted back to reality. Naruto's lips had moved… it meant they hadn't gotten there on accident, they were planted there! Naruto had kissed him, sweat and short. Soft lips… so soft. When Naruto's lips departed, Sasuke let his tongue grace over his own moist ones.

_He'd even made his lips wet!_

"I've been told that I haven't got any patience", Naruto's voice seemed to purr, Sasuke shivered. With small steps backwards, Naruto led the distracted body of Sasuke to follow his lead. Eventually Sasuke could feel a thud against his chest as a result of when Naruto's body bumped into the wall. The grip around his waist became firmer.

Just recently, he had boiled with anger, or should we call it distress? He had been ready to harm whatever closest… though, as always, something eased him and put the right gearwheels in action. And that something was once again Naruto. He gazed down the boy in front of him, not sure that this was the reality in which he seemed to roam.

Sasuke's body stiffened slightly when the tip of Naruto's nose brushed against his own in a fleeting movement. He hadn't realized his eyes had drifted close and as he opened them gradually, almost blinded by the brightness radiating from his captor's skin, he found Naruto's eyes focused on his neckline… observing his body with a strange look in his eyes and a small tug at his lips.

"Is this hint enough for you…?" Naruto hummed and caressed Sasuke's backside gently, slow strokes that almost drove Sasuke mad. He couldn't believe this!

Sasuke was well aware that he hadn't spoken a "clever" word ever since Naruto had seized him. That he had neither confirmed nor denied Naruto's sudden approach. As much as he had forgotten his anger and resentment towards some particular individuals, he also forgot how to operate. Not only did his instincts abandon him, but his wits as well. And every inch Naruto made, every friction he created and every touch he planted on Sasuke's scorching body made him absolutely baffled.

Naruto brought the hand placed on Sasuke's chest up to the back of his head and rubbed his thumb amongst the silky dark hair. While he leaned his head back against the wall he studied, with a small smile on his lips, the black haired closely. Sasuke wasn't one to not notice, and he felt how his cheeks began to burn.

"Naruto…", he whispered, unsure if his voice would manage to utter the name without breaking.

The blonde brought him even closer, forcing them both to collide with their knees… but neither really cared, for what caught both of their attentions was how their groins made brief contact. May it be a boy-thing, this groin-to-groin stuff… but it is a highly sensitive district and even though they have, during the past few days, accidentally managed to touch each other right _there_ it felt weird every time. Sasuke, for one, was not used to it happening not by accident.

Sasuke gasped and looked away. _Is this happening? _And his cheeks coloured a pretty tint of pink.

"Listen…" Naruto spoke softly and gazed over Sasuke's face, probably having some sick pleasure that he made Sasuke blush. "Don't you dare think that Sitta-chan made me perverted, 'cause he didn't…" Naruto caressed Sasuke's jaw. "I think I was born with an inch of that just as much as you were born with an ounce of resentment."

Sasuke had a hard time concentrating now. The voice he'd grown to love spoke so tenderly and the body he had begun craving to touch was embracing him, stroking his skin… _is he serious?_

"These past days…", Naruto began and shifted his leg so his knee didn't press against Sasuke's. The black haired however realized with strange pleasure that he was standing in-between Naruto's legs now. They had been close before… so many times. Ever since they arrived they had ended up in each others arms, hugging (… cuddling is another phrase). But it was different this time. Sasuke had been the one with strange feelings, keeping them hidden to not change things for them. Now Naruto was in charge… acting strangely… Sasuke bit his lip.

"These days have been rough", Naruto continued casually and smiled a little. "Mostly for you… but you are as stupid as ever."

Sasuke's head shot up, he had never backed away from an insult and wasn't about to start now… even if the one insulting him was a warm, soft and fantastic Naruto.

_I'm turning into mush! _"What?" a growl escaped his lips, albeit a bit husky from his glazed-over state.

Snickering, Naruto grinned widely. "You are so easy to tease, but also blind and deaf… I actually think I was going nuts before. I wanted… so much to just… and you… damn, this is so strange…"

Sasuke watched how Naruto's smile vanished, and before he even had the time to fully grasp the situation, a quick mumble of "oh shut up" had left the blonde's mouth once again. The lips that had previously grazed over his own planted themselves, with a wet noise, on his lips again. His eyes squeezed shut as he tried memorizing the exciting taste. It was only lips to lips, nose next to his own and firm, strong arms around his body, but it made him almost shake with extraordinary sensations.

Naruto was kissing him, _is it even legal to be so warm?_

Millimetres from his lips Naruto whispered; "Let's stay like this, ne?" He kissed him again, harder and almost sorrowfully. Sasuke watched the face of his captor and how he scrunched up his face. "Let's do the explanations later… let's stay…" Arms around Sasuke's lower back and neck tightened with the words. "I just wanna…"

_And you have no idea how much I want…_

It was weird, it was warm, it was agonizing to see his worried face but it was wonderful all the same. Sasuke, actually, smiled into the kiss as he deepened it and let his body take control. His motionless arms worked their way upwards to cup Naruto's hot face in-between his palms, caressing the soft skin. He'd never believed it if someone had told him, but now he understood the meaning of kissing. The taste, the warmth… the closeness… the intimacy! If he wasn't occupied with ravishing a boy's lips at the moment, he would be panting…

_Am I panting…? Oh… I'm panting_.

Worn gasps between lip-locks and thrilled pants when suddenly tongues connects in a shocking moment. Sasuke struggled for breath when a moist muscle entered his mouth without a single warning. At first it felt strange, even to the extent of bizarre, but as soon as Naruto's tongue grazed over his own unsure one it made his knees wobble. It was… _erotic_. Ecstasy overwhelmed his embraced body when Naruto began sucking, licking and drawing out all kinds of flavour from his pleasured, confused, mouth and tongue.

_He's experienced?_

"Nar- Naruto…ah…" he murmured when the tongue dodged his very, easily swayed mouth to lick his jaw momentarily, leaving a wet trail, only to come crashing in again. He could clearly feel how Naruto struggled to cover most of his mouth, ravish and suck on his tongue and at the same time rub body against flesh to create a blazing friction. One of Sasuke's hands travelled downwards, touching Naruto's chest and fighting the evil zipper of doom, a.k.a. his jacket. When the battle was won he forgot instantly why he had fought, because Naruto had gone from wild to utterly passionate. Sloppy kisses and heated touches, Sasuke's head was spinning.

Whipping them both around, Naruto pushed the whole length of his body against Sasuke's, efficiently trapping him against the wall. While never leaving Sasuke's vigorous and pliant mouth, he roamed his body with trembling hands… eager to touch every fibre. Calloused hands strayed beneath clothing and finally placed themselves roughly on slender hipbones and pushed into them. Naruto rubbed himself against Sasuke's body, drawing an ecstasy-filled gasp from his friend, as he threw his head back in bliss. This was so different from braid-man's ministrations… this didn't hurt… Naruto was rough, but tender at the same time…_ oh, those lips…_

Naruto hid his face in Sasuke's neck and breathed out. "Sa… Sasuke…", he tried talking. "Is it weird… wanting to do this?" He grazed his lips against Sasuke's throat as he grind against the flushed body. "Am I hurting you?"

Sasuke bend his face down so he could smell the blonde's hair in the nape of his neck, efficiently capturing the euphorically essence, and he inhaled deeply. "Oh shut up…"

A chuckle vibrated against his chest. "Stop me if I do something you don't want to do… ne? Or wait…" he sighed and caressed Sasuke's lower back. "Don't, by the way… just… want this, okay? Please want this…"

Although he couldn't see his blue eyes, he could hear the pleading sound in his voice. "Naruto…"

The surrealism was overwhelming. He didn't want to let go… the fact that it was really happening stunned him. He was afraid that if he spoke more he would ruin it, and Naruto would disappear back into his subconscious.

"I've had these strange feelings… for while now. And they're driving me mad", Naruto murmured as he licked his way back to capture Sasuke's mouth once again in a searing kiss, deeper than ever before. Sasuke could only follow his lead and enjoy the ride, trying to focus on what he was saying. "Sitta-can was never much of a help though, when I asked him for advice; he only suggested I'd thump whatever I could get my hands on… but… I… it wouldn't work."

Sasuke couldn't help but to let a small snicker leave his lips, efficiently bringing a kiss to a halt. "You actually tried?" he mocked.

That earned him a kick in the shin. "Can you honestly say that…", he said seriously and pried open Sasuke's lips, giving him a chaste kiss. Sasuke relished the sweet taste with closed eyes and fingers nervously fiddling with Naruto's jacket, twisting the fabric in his hands. He couldn't help but touch him, now when he was given the chance. "… that you haven't felt something?"

He never got the chance to answer the question though, as the blonde attacked him again, he himself wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders and grasped onto his shoulder blades hard. He was in a euphoric state of mind; he couldn't make out truth from sham. Braid-man had weakened him, made him questioning everything that was _him_ and he had begun to think he was loosing his mind… but now, he was even more bewildered. Sure, these past days had consisted of nothing else than repeating embraces, warmth and confusions around Naruto but he had begun to wish for Naruto's feelings to be as affectionately as his own. He had never guessed that all this time… the blonde on his mind… had had an inner battle himself.

Sasuke pulled away slightly. "Nothing normal anyway… nothing I have ever felt before. You can't _honestly_ say that _this_ is normal?"

Naruto advanced a little, pressing into him again. "Who cares?" He gave Sasuke a thoughtful look. "I've never been normal."

Suddenly a new voice cut through the tense atmosphere. "And you'll never be if you continue on like this."

Sasuke quickly glanced over Naruto's shoulder, cursing his damned luck. The apprehensiveness that oozed from Naruto at that time almost suffocated him. The blonde refused to turn around, all stiff and motionless in his embrace, clutching harder and harder on Sasuke's waist. Sasuke, himself, ignored the pain.

"Sakura…", Sasuke said with a voice that didn't sound like anyone really in the wish for small-talk, and he knew perfectly well that Sakura knew that little, but oh so important, detail.

Apparently, Sasuke had been too occupied with more pleasant activities than to realize that the girl had walked in on them, in the garden. She was now standing, after taking some small steps closer, way too close for Sasuke's personal liking. Maybe it was the reason that he wanted to continue on his little affair with Naruto that made her presence irk him, or maybe it was because for as long as Sakura stood there, Naruto wasn't going to go easy on his hold. But, as of yet, none of them made an effort to release one another…

"What are you doing?" she asked darkly and put a hand on her hip, weighting on one of her feet.

Before Sasuke had been given the chance to grumble "fuck off", Naruto had muttered with a voice Sasuke really couldn't remember he had heard before, it was much… gloomier; "You know very well… what we're doing, I mean." He was still facing Sasuke as his weak voice spilled.

Sasuke quirked a brow towards Sakura, but didn't say a word as she continued.

"I never thought you would dare, Naruto!"

Was it pure venom in her voice, or was it mixed with jealousy?

"Neither did I…", Naruto whispered.

Sasuke looked down at the mop of golden hair. "What are you talking about?"

Naruto eventually glanced upwards, nervousness written all over his face. "I… sort of…"

"He's been secretly looking at you, Sasuke! Not normally either, I can tell you that", she spat and couldn't help but pointing at Naruto. "He told me he likes you!"

Sasuke wasn't very surprised, despite the fact that they both were acting quite strange, and when he didn't react, Sakura grew impatient. He already knew Naruto liked him now, more than a friend and that strange kind of rivalry care. The moist kisses, the extremely warm and protective embraces and the words which sounded so much like the phrases he himself wanted to put together and eventually voice out loud, had convinced him. And a strange jolting shook his body every time he thought about it.

"Show some consideration. Sasuke-kun was recently abused by that man!" she roared and stormed forward. "And to top it all off, you take advantage of him when he's the most vulnerable."

Naruto whipped around. "Sasuke's not vulnerable! He can take more than you'll ever can, so don't think he'll brake-"

"Is this the reason why you both have been acting strange towards each other for the past few days?" Sasuke interrupted, an oncoming headache approaching, though he made sure not to let go of Naruto's jacket.

It became quiet instantly and both the blonde and the pink haired looked away. Sasuke grew impatient and to finish off the headache, he was beginning to feel irritated. "Well?" he snarled and pulled on Naruto's sleeve.

The blonde squirmed a little before sighing. "Sort of."

"And I had all the rights to be angry!" Sakura's shrilled voice told.

"No you didn't!" Naruto screamed before shamefully redirecting his gaze when Sakura's eyes bore into him. Sasuke knew Naruto had a hard time standing up against Sakura… but she was only hurt, he knew that as well. _Oh, why do I know that… that's so not any of my business!_

"Of course I had, just because I didn't want to go out with you before doesn't mean you can use Sasuke to make me jealous. That's childish!"

"_What?_"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

Sasuke was no fool so he wouldn't jump to conclusions, but the insane suggestion Sakura was pointing out _did _make his heart jump. What if…_ no he wouldn't!_

"Stop, Sakura!" Naruto yelled and fisted his hands. "I would never do that." He turned towards Sasuke and gave him a worried look. "I would never!"

Sakura bit her lip, as if she was feeling nervous, before shrugging indifferently. "Maybe you didn't, but it doesn't explain why you so suddenly began liking-"

"Shut it!"

Sasuke sighed. He didn't want to interrupt because, although it seemed to hurt Naruto, he needed some answers. Like a confirmation that all this hadn't been some sick joke… he was fed up by tricks and untruths. But he knew, very well, that he was being a bastard for not explaining the situation to Sakura.

Suddenly he heard an angry yell. Apparently he had wandered off into his own mind, not realizing that the heated discussion had taken such an ugly turn.

"You are taking him from me!" Sakura cried.

"You never had him in the first place!"

"Yes I did!"

Naruto shook his head. "Whatever gave you that impression!"

She didn't answer; instead she looked straight into Sasuke's eyes, confirming something he already knew about Naruto. "He's a boy!" she screamed and if Sasuke hadn't fooled himself, tears had begun to water up in her eyes.

Naruto moved forward, forcing Sasuke to let go of his sleeve, and lowered his voice. "I'm aware that I am, Sakura."

She sniffled. "You have corrupted him, change him back!"

"I don't think I have changed him at all", he whispered.

She broke down completely. "You must have!"

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry", Naruto began and lowered his head. "I'm sorry that I like him as much as I do, and I'm sorry that has caused you pain. But, if I'm going to lie to myself forever I might as well take the nearest girl around and marry her, closing the bag and all my happiness. It sound corny, I'm well aware of that but I can't live just watching, not knowing… you know that!"

Sasuke thrust his hand in his pockets and relaxed a little. He was flattered in some weird way that they were fighting over him. It must have been Naruto's presence to the whole scenario that caused the strange feeling, because girls' had swooned and chased him for years and all he ever felt was annoyance. He gazed at Naruto's back, forcing a happy smile from his face. They had hurt Sakura, they didn't need to rub it in her face… after all, she is their team-mate.

"I had to take my chances with him. If he rejected… then I would know that I had to move on. Don't you understand, Sakura?"

She sighed loudly and scratched her upper arm nervously. "When did you turn homosexual anyway?"

"I don't think I am."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

He didn't know yet if he was attracted to the same sex as himself… He hadn't really thought of it before now. Maybe he was homosexual; girls didn't do _it_ for him so maybe he had to take his pleasure elsewhere. But then a strange thought popped up; naked, old men and hairy chests.

_Argh… that confirmed it._

"I'm not either", Sasuke grunted and walked up to them. Sakura gave him this unbelieving look, which turned into hope in a matter of seconds. "Don't get me wrong, it doesn't change _this_", he mumbled quickly and crushed her hopes.

He gazed over to Naruto standing by his side, that familiar orange blob with an incredible sweat aftertaste. It still felt weird though, to say it out loud, so he took his time- still unsure if he should verify the feelings he so clearly possessed for Naruto; the towns troublemaker and, in Sasuke's eyes, the soon unavailable bachelor. A strange itch, pulsating in his hand. One finger, soon to come more, reached out, grabbing once again the sleeve he against his wishes had released. Naruto turned his face towards him, his blue eyes wide. Sasuke wasn't sure, but maybe he sent out some sort of message because Naruto turned towards Sakura again, this time smiling broadly.

"Neither of us is gay…"

… _we're just weird._ Sasuke finished off in his mind and snickered quietly.

It was unmistakably visible that Sakura was confused by the blunt statement, "Well what are you then?", and maybe a bit relieved.

Naruto thought for a second and smiled. "Personally I think we're-"

"Sasuke! Naruto!" a sudden yell echoed in the garden, sufficiently interrupting Naruto in his speech. "Ah, and Sakura… here you three are."

Out from a shrubbery stepped a rosy-cheeked Sitta-chan, carrying three big cardboard boxes. He had tied his long hair in a string and for once clad in shorts and a shirt way to big for him, as it exposed one of his shoulders- not that Sitta-chan took any notice of it or cared for that matter. Sasuke shook his head clear of all invading thoughts… Sitta-chan looked like… a boy?

"Don't look so surprised! I got a gender too", he said with fake-hurt and managing the well known pouting with top scores. "Here you go; I thought it was only fare to give them to you." As he gave them one package each, he wiped his forehead with his forearm. "Damn it, they were heavy."

As children to presents and adults to pay-checks, everything else was immediately forgotten.

"What is it?" Sakura and Naruto managed to mouth at the exact same time.

"The kimonos you wore. I hope you'll take care of them… it's my way of thanking you for your company these past days, even though things didn't really work out as it was planned. I'll have you know that I really didn't know anything more that you did… Mahami-sama never told me you were here on a 'mission', if that's what you call it."

"Rather like a test", Sasuke corrected while touching the black kimono he had wore the first time, _that time_. Suddenly he felt compelled to apologize to Kakashi-sensei for at least trying to protect him… sometimes bad things happen, and you shouldn't be narrow-minded.

"Maa… sound the same to me", he laughed and scratched his arm. "Well, why are you standing here for…? Kakashi-san is still sitting inside. Don't tell me you're having a threesome!"

"Sitta-chan!"

With rosy cheeks as pink as her dress she shrieked loudly "Pervert!"

"Baka…", Sasuke sighed while rolling his eyes at his team-mates.

"I'll take that as a no", he said and smiled hugely. He crossed his arms over his fit chest. "Anyways… I reckon you are in a bad mood, since I heard yelling both inside the house and outside. Care to enlighten me?"

It became deadly silent at once.

Sasuke had never enjoyed explanations, especially when they're about him, and people in his reach. This time, it was way too personal to just _explain_ it. Sure, Sitta-chan had been around for a while now and was one of the most intrigued persons regarding Sasuke's personal life. He'd been the one pushing him to keep thinking about Naruto, but to tell the cross-dresser straight out that they had, quietly, got a clear understanding concerning their bizarre relationship was out of the question! Or…

Sasuke looked away, embarrassed by Sitta-chan's knowing gaze.

_He already knows…_

Crossing his arms irritated over his chest he grunted. "You've been listening haven't you?"

With a teasing gasp he waved his hand in front of his face in mock embarrassment. "Of course not, Sasuke-kun, why would I ever do such an unmorally thing?"

Naruto snorted. "Because you have zero moral in your body."

Sitta-chan laughed, nudging Sakura's side with his elbow. "Moral makes life boring, ne?" she rolled her eyes and moved away. "Well whatever, I suggest you take your love quarrels someplace else for the time being. Things are about to change around here…"

And changed it did.

* * *

Sasuke found himself in a state of sheer confusion. In the past few hours his whole world had turned upside down, literally. Not only had he, somewhat, without really putting it in words confessed his messed up feelings but he had also felt and heard them being answered in the most positive way. The black haired though was still too proud to accept that _he_ had been the one confessed to but, as he told himself; who cares about the details anyway? 

What really irked him though, was that ever since that wonderful, irresistible and totally in longing session, nothing had been said, encouraged or even contemplated. Sakura had gone her own way into the house, disappearing for some time until they once again was told to gather. In the meantime; Naruto had, not before shooting him a small smile, wandered off as well. Sitta-chan had given Sasuke a pitying look before tossing an arm around his shoulders, leading him through the garden and inside the relatively silent abode again.

However, Sasuke followed suit only because he didn't know what to do with himself. He hadn't been able to figure out why everyone had left, without even finishing their… bickering. It was odd… it was out of the ordinary. And it was at that minute Sasuke realized something. Something very significant.

For once everything was out in the open. There was no such thing as a well written script. _The play_ had finally ended… save for a complete and utterly happy ending.

The thing Sasuke had fought for, for so long had ultimately been brought to a closure… and Sasuke felt a mixture of loneliness and joy. He didn't know anymore what was going to happen, he had no idea. He didn't know if Sakura was going to accept them, if Kakashi-sensei would forgive him, if Konoha would shun him or if Naruto would return to him. He couldn't even understand why on earth Naruto had left like that… had he been hungry or something! The biggest understatement of the day was to say that Sasuke felt secure. He had wandered the corridors for some time, after Sitta-chan had left him for more important matters, not really sure if he should try talking to Kakashi again. Eventually he had come knocking on the same door he had burst through, angry and disappointed.

With shame written all over his face he walked in, expecting to come face to face with his sensei. He was met though by a relatively empty room and a scabby clad woman holding a rag. Sooner than he had had the chance to open his mouth he had been pushed out of the room, accused of dirtying the room all over again with his muddy shoes. That led him to believe, for a short while, that everyone had left him behind.

He had groaned and continued to walk.

Something told him that Sitta-chan's statement was the horrible truth. People was running all over the place, carrying boxes or cleaning utensils. Sometimes he took the opportunity to sneak a peak in one or two rooms, and found them all to be empty and sparkling clean. Rugs, garments and all kinds of decorations had been removed as if the house was being closed for eternity. And something told him that he wasn't far from the truth.

What irritated him the most was that when he asked a passing someone for directions they would always sniff at him and kindly ask him to remove himself. And when he once again bundled up his pride and asked if they had seen a tall man with one eye they would sympathetically bid him to make himself useful instead of chasing after someone he, apparently, wasn't able to find. What was that for kind of way of recruiting cleaning-help anyway?

And since he wasn't able to locate anyone who'd seen his companions he promptly resigned on getting help from others. So he took his parcel of clothes with him and continued on walking.

If he had gotten a yen for every wrong turn he had taken, in his quest of finding Kakashi-sensei, he would have been a wealthy young man by the time he eventually gave up. The thought of him not putting his soul into the search never cross his mind, of course not. He had sat down on a porch outside one of the rooms he had slept in during their stay and he kept wondering where everyone had disappeared to.

It was here he now sat, grumbling like an old man over petty things. He had really believed that his euphoric state would have lingered with him longer and not abandoned him as it obviously had. He scratched his neck, pulling one knee up, throwing a tired arm across it and dangling the other leg over the porch edge. It was a rock down there, which he wanted to kick… really badly but, what good would it do if nobody saw his frustration?

Yes, he was very frustrated. Naruto had walked away! After just declaring that he liked him… why would he do that? Sasuke sighed.

He went a go after it anyway, bending down and picking up the stone. While analyzing it for a while, rubbing his thumb over the rough surfaces and edges, he realized that the stone reminded him of none other than himself. Uneven and imperfect in so many angles, while from some shrewd perspective it looks like this jagged stone is a diamond in the rough. For some this stone might mean more than it really does, while the truth tells that it isn't worth more than the stone lying next to it. It's dirty, hard and insignificant as the rest.

And it's as lonesome as the rest of them, since; one stone doesn't build a mountain… it only decorates the area.

He drew back his arm, rolling the stone back and forth his fingers before clenching it in his grip…

_Some stones are lucky though…_

and he threw it away as far as he could.

_because some stones find other stones…_

"OUCH! What the hell!"

_to decorate with._

"Naruto?"

Sasuke tensed and straightened his back to get a better look at the greenery, sounds like curses and cursing coming from that way.

"Sasuke?" a very well-known voice said as the boy of his daydream came forth, plucking some leaves from his untamed golden hair. "A rock hit me on the head! And if I'm not wrong, which I never am, I'll say it couldn't have come crashing down my head by itself. Did you see someone?"

Sasuke relaxed and fixed a bored look on his face. "Someone?"

"Yah…", Naruto said as he scanned the area suspiciously. "Like someone with rocks in his pockets… or something!"

Sasuke snorted and leaned back on his hands. "Yes, he ran that way…"

Naruto turned towards Sasuke and smiled sheepishly. "Thanks… I'll kill him later." Slow paces brought Naruto closer to Sasuke, where he was still situated on the porch with legs dangling over the edge. He watched the amusingly jumpy companion as he stood an inch before his knees. If Sasuke had wanted, he could easily wrap his legs around Naruto's lower waist… or regions. But it felt improper.

"So, uhm…" Naruto began, gazing into Sasuke's black orbs. "I met Kakashi-sensei back there; he said to gather at the front in thirty minutes."

"Hn", Sasuke answered darkly with a plain nod, taking a personal note to talk to their sensei privately later.

"Ano…ano sa… Sakura is ignoring me for the time being so she's not as bad now."

"That's good to know."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, it is… that means she'll come around. Maybe realize fuzzy eyebrow's feelings and buy him razor or something!" His laughter died down when Sasuke sat up straight, proving that they suddenly were closer than it first insinuated. Due to the height of the porch Sasuke was forced to look a bit upwards to lock with Naruto's eyes, but it didn't seem to bother him so much as he got a pretty good look of him anyway.

"So… you're probably wondering why I… uhm… left?"

"Not really", he lied.

"Sure you do."

"No." Was that a smirk showing on his face?

"That's not convincing at all." Naruto frowned and crossed his arms. "Don't be a bastard."

"Don't be an idiot."

"Argh! I'm not!" he yelled. "I'm not fooled by your smirk! I've seen it too many times to not know what it means."

Sasuke's eyes travelled downwards, suddenly noticing what stone Naruto had in his hand. "What does it mean then?"

"It means that you thought about it too much, probably a touch of paranoia."

"Hn."

"Overanalyzed it as well, your eyes tells me that you did."

"Shouldn't I have?" Sasuke sighed and looked away, trying hard not to show that he felt crestfallen.

Naruto chuckled. "No! Or, yeah… it flatters me… somewhat, n-no… hah…don't look at me like that", he smiled. "I was only joking."

Sasuke snorted and snatched the rock from Naruto's hand, not sparing it another look before throwing it away.

"You're mad?"

"No."

"You wanna know where I went?"

"No."

"Do you wanna know why went?"

"No."

Naruto's eyes sparkled swiftly. "I kissed you and left without a word after we got caught. Don't you want to know anything?"

Sasuke looked up. "I'm not the begging type."

Naruto rested his hands on Sasuke's knees and leaned down a bit so they were at eyelevel. Sasuke fought himself to not pull the blonde in. "Sasuke, I didn't leave as much for my own sake as for yours. I gave you a big hint, a huge offer really… I thought it was best if I let you think about it for a while. I didn't want to push you awa-"

"You have no idea how much I've though about it, about _you_ these past days…" he said grimly and challenged Naruto's confident look.

"Really?"

Sasuke didn't answer; instead he locked Naruto's eyes with his most fierce ones.

"Same goes for me. But all that time, I felt really bad", Naruto sighed. "I was never sure that it wasn't just me going crazy."

_Why can't he say what's on his mind, or… why can't I?_

"Anyway… you're being unusually sentimental", Sasuke commented.

Naruto grinned. "No, I'm not! You're imagining things, bugger."

Sasuke ignored the statement and breathed in some air, smelling Naruto. "So, where did you say you went?"

Naruto smiled and traced Sasuke's up-close face with his sky-blue eyes for a short second. "To prepare something."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Prepare something?"

Naruto pulled back, letting go of Sasuke's knees. "Wouldn't you wanna know", he teased and stuck out his tongue. Turning around swiftly, waltzing steps away from Sasuke and finally twirling, he giggled lightly. Sasuke hopped down from the porch, rolling his eyes.

"What are you doing, idiot, twirling like that?"

Naruto took some quick steps further away and folded his hands behind his back, smiling. "What are _you_ doing, following this twirling idiot?" he gave him a questioning look, as if expecting an answer… but Sasuke grew mute.

He really didn't have an answer to that, not yet anyway. Maybe he felt compelled to do it, maybe he felt a need to do it… maybe it was his nature. He didn't believe in destiny, as one dark haired youth back home did. But he began to think that a red thread was tied between himself and… that blue-eyed moron, linking them together.

Although something inside of him was screaming at him to grab hold of his friend, kiss him raw… and just utter those short words, he was scared. Establishing something had never been as hard before in his life. He had done it millions of times already in his mind, so what was so different now? Was it because he was still afraid that Naruto had played a trick on him? That the blonde did it out of pity… or was it because, Sasuke was too self-absorbed to take the first step? It wasn't the first step actually, it was the second. After a kiss. He knew Naruto knew, he knew he himself knew about Naruto… but they were just playing around each other.

And it drove him _mad_.

"Come on, we should get back. They're probably waiting."

"Wait", he demanded and grabbed Naruto's arm, turning him around. "You said you prepared something?"

_Always beating around the bush, aren't you?_

"You're looking at it", he scratched the back of his head. "Or, I should say… him. You're looking at him."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"For being called a genius, you're awfully dense… you know that? Do I have to point it out for you?"

"Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke growled, seemingly embarrassed. "It's you who are being mysterious."

_Stop it, just say it!_

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You can't be serious! I kissed you… do I really have to explain it to you as well? It's humiliating!"

Sasuke wasn't a person that hoped on good things to happen, too often. But now, his heart was racing. He recalled these past days' events; from braid-man to Naruto's warm embraces and he realized that braid-man could wither and die in a basement for all he cared, for as long as he had Naruto's undivided devotion everything would work out fine. Everything would be as bright as Naruto himself. As long as Sasuke could see him, nothing would hurt him.

He heard a faint sigh… it was far away, something about going back and discussing later. Black eyes darted upwards and he could suddenly see Naruto walking away. Sasuke panicked.

"I like you…"

Was that him? Was that weak whisper really his voice? Sasuke cleared his throat.

"I _like_ you!"

He was screaming now, even though Naruto wasn't that far away. "I think… t-that I like you a lot… even _too_ much."

It was as if time stood still, not very unique, but true. Even his surroundings blurred.

"And I like you." Naruto turned around. "I really shouldn't, you being my rival and all… I have to beat you someday. But I do _like_ you."

Sasuke fought down an anxious blush at Naruto's serious tone, it was as if the blonde wasn't nervous at all. His breath almost got caught in his throat. "Sakura asked what we were… what are we?"

Naruto walked closer, a genuinely serene look on his face. "As I was going to say before Sitta-chan came; personally I think we are weird. I don't look twice at anyone except for you… apparently. It scared the shit out of me! I couldn't understand it."

Sasuke stepped forward, realizing only when he could feel Naruto's breath on his face that he had entered Naruto's, what most people would call; personal space. He surveyed his face slowly. Far back into his mind he was told that he should get a move on, get over and done with it. _Kiss him_. But the tension was too great.

"I'm not supposed to like you…"

Naruto cocked his head slowly. "How can anyone not like me… me, who am so likable?"

He ignored the rather funny remark. "Remember when we saw each other dressed for the first time in kimonos?"

"Sasuke, who is being sentimental now?" he asked and advanced even further, without touching.

"I thought I would have a heart-attack. And the time we hugged… touched, talked like it was for the first time really talking. It took me some time, but I finally realized that you've always been there."

"You're embarrassing me."

"I don't care… I'm probably making a fool of myself anyway. Naruto, the little I know about these kinds of things tells me that I have fallen in love with you. I refuse to get corny and sappy about it-"

"I wouldn't want that."

"I just want to, I don't know…"

And suddenly it was sealed. Right there, with Sasuke leaning slightly down and grabbing hold of Naruto's shoulders. His lips tingled when they cascaded upon warm and moist ones. Naruto angled his face so his black haired rival would get better access and so he deepened the kiss.

His heart made a skip or two, perhaps. All he really understood was that he was kissing and Naruto was more than willing to oblige, wrapping his arms around his neck. The wonderful taste was once again in his mouth, entering when Naruto licked his way in. He let his quivering hands trail down Naruto's body, finally enveloping him tightly as if never letting go.

The kiss intensified, tongues caressing. Moans from some hidden place in the back of their throats were ripping through the air as they kept touching and fondling each other on numerous places. Sasuke's harnessed thirst was at long last allowed to run riot, and he took advantage of it.

Suddenly, an unsuspected thought popped into his mind when he was revelling in the sweet sensation of Naruto's nibbling on his bottom lip. He remembered Kakashi-sensei's words… those words that had riled him up and made him promise bodily harm onto that sensei. He almost chuckled, but it was physically impossible with Naruto's ministrations.

"_Just go with the flow…"_

He trailed kisses down Naruto's face and neck, nibbling on his jaw-line. He smiled victoriously and nuzzled his neck, squeezing his body.

"Let's go with the flow, ne?"

* * *

He had no clue as to what I was talking about, of course. Me being my bastardly me, I didn't tell him either. I just gave him a hard hug and pulled him with me. 

I can't really explain my actions or my feelings, not to him or to myself. And all I could do when we met up with the others was to never let go of Naruto's hand. I knew perfectly well that he was annoyed and rather embarrassed, since Kakashi-sensei kept looking at us. I couldn't help feeling triumphant though. I wasn't a failure this time and I didn't plan on being one in the future.

Even though I keep telling myself that that isn't the case, it never really pays off, because I know I'm being corny and overly love-struck. I even told Naruto, as we we're heading back home, that I would do whatever lies in my power to put that jerk in prison… just as long as _he_ doesn't leave me. Of course Naruto had muttered something about me being a bastard for treating him like a girl, and ran off to bug Kakashi-sensei instead. I don't really know how to be in a relationship, and I don't really think it's so much different from what I already have with him. We just do things automatically differently … with more closeness. This is going to take awhile to adjust to.

The walk home proved to be very interesting as the days progressed. Sakura, who at first didn't even dare to meet my eyes, eventually came around. Now, now… I wouldn't really say that she has come to feel comfortable around us yet, but I think she's accepting it. Naruto kept his promise to me, to not bug her and just leave her alone. He would pout and prod me with his finger but eventually smile and call me a caring bugger before walking ahead.

He's weird.

And Kakashi-sensei is weird too. Not that I didn't know that before, but he actually asked for my forgiveness, again. I told him that I was willing to testify against braid-man and the cloth-clad man just ruffled my hair, saying something about me being unusually well-mannered. What the hell did that mean? So I hit him.

Actually, since I never got the chance to explain my rage before, I caught up with him a day later and told him exactly what was on my mind. I really didn't want him to feel bad about not stopping braid-man in time… and as I told him; bad stuff happens but as long as I'm alive and he tried, it's alright.

Sitta-chan then; well he put the house in good order, together with the rest of the employees and residents. I don't really know if he sold it or if he just left it, but he told us when we were leaving that he was leaving it in the past… together with Mahami-sama. He had seemed really happy, smiling and laughing. Naruto had pulled us in a group-hug and Sitta-chan left us with a little memory of himself and an insurance that he was, indeed, going to be alright. I left him with a bump in the head. Always the pervert.

It felt weird though, leaving him there. We were heading home and he didn't have one anymore. Naruto assured me by taking my hand when we walked out of the village.

I'm still new to this; I'm still unsure how to act and what to say… how to explain to everyone in Konoha what had happened. However, just going with the flow might prove the easiest way. If not? Then tough luck.

* * *

**It's over, finito. I really hope no one was overly disappointed of the ending and how I didn't take their relationship to the "next level". But do you really think it would have been appropriate? **

**It took me some friggin long time to finish this last segment. Computer dying on me, summer and friends in need of attention (all the time). That's life I guess. But I bit down hard and made myself write this. So, to amend my lateness and the fact that this was the end, I made it longer. 5 pages longer. **

**I want to send off some special thanks to;**

_Marcus_

_Kalariona_

_Evvy_

_moonshine and mustard seed_

_me ( you anonyms stalker :P )_

_creaturesmint_

_feathergurl_

_NaruSasu-Angels1723_

_Jade Mouse_

_kawaii kitsune-kun_

_tracy-kins_

_Lady Of Genesis_

_Midnight-Sunset_

_Mister Pineapple_

_Pale Rider_

_Jess_

**Many of you have stuck with me from the very beginning. Both with lovely words and criticism. I have always looked forward to your reviews. Some are one-reviewers but you made an impression in me that will not be washed away. Gaah, I love all my reviewers and I wish I could name all of you! **

**And, I hate goodbyes so I'll just say; until next time, ja ne minna! Please be on the lookout!**

_Yours truly_

_/ Tsuki no Kitsune_


End file.
